All Worlds Alliance Missions - Monster High
by someonestupED
Summary: When Chizuru Tachibana got sucked inside a portal, it brought him to a place he never though that is possible, Monster High! Follow Chiziru, the students of Monster High and the AWA Gang as they go on a misadventures that includes facing a heart-stealing vampire, getting stuck in an island and of course, school life!
1. Welcome to Monster High

**A/N: And I'm back with a new Mission Fic! Wow! Time sure flies past, it was seems like yesterday when I wrote the Infinite Stratos Mission Fic. Now I'm writing a new one! And this time, Mattel's very own, Monster High! I've been wanting to write a fic about this for a long time and just as planned, I'm finally get to do it. Take note, this Monster High fic is the old version not the 2016 Reboot. The reboot to me was fine but nothing beats the original!**

 **Also if you ever heard or played the game Monster Prom, the characters from that game will make an appearance in this fic. I can't helped but mashed this two together due to their similarities.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - you'll find out in later chapters.**

 **XY Kid - yeah... Erza and Zoro are kinda of a thing right now in my fics.**

 **xiodan56 - that shocks you, huh?!**

 **domm2099 - I read Game2002's fics several times. Sticking to the topic about the old man, XP4Universe's portrayal of the old man is after the Courage has ended where is he is slightly nicer and plus, the XP4Universe's readers loves the old man. Icha Icha is called Icha Icha Tactics in some dubbed versions and a lot of fics. I'll be honest with you, the whole reason I've watched Princess Lover is because of Sylvia. Hyrule Warriors is like a Dynasty Warriors game. Apparently as you read this chapter, this Mission Fic isn't about My Daily Lives of Monster Girl and Re: Monster however the characters from said animes will be mentioned or even make an appearance.**

 **And with that, let's start the new Mission Fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

There is a very special school located somewhere in New Salem, Oregon. It is called Monster High. Monster High is a high school unique for being the only one open to all species of monsters. On top of that, it is not adverse to allowing humans to enroll (yet). To accommodate the many different needs of the students and to encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities, including its own train station, and is open almost 24 hours a day.

Monster High was founded as a joint effort by thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiastic. She lost many friends who considered her endeavor foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy.

While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents.

Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep, and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society.

And today... they're getting a sudden unexpected visit from a very, very far dimension.

* * *

 **(Play** **Choose me Darling by Stylips)**

The intro started with a pink ICoffin spinning around the screen with a dark-blue background.

 _Itta Desho Nukegake Kinshi Nan Dakedo_

 _Itta yo ne? Suki da Mon, Osaerannai_

The scene then changes into a first-person camera perspective with the shot running around the halls of the Monster High. The shot first encounters Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile, the former blowing a kiss while the latter flips her hair. The shot then goes to a corner and encounters Ghoulia Yelps and Lagoona Blue who waves at the camera, then the shot went pass them and encounters Frankie Stein and Draculaura whom turns and smiles at the camera.

 _Ima Sugu ni Yuukoujouyaku Haki Shite_

 _Love me Love me Motto Watashi Dake!_

The scene then transitions outside the academy where we see Chizuru Tachibana standing at the gates before turning around before being joined by Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Cleo and Clawdeen as they posed at the camera before the shot panned up to the sky where the title screen that says 'All Worlds Alliance Missions - Monster High' appears.

 _Kono Koi ni Kagirinaku Unmei wo Kanjichatta_

 _Na no ni Nante Yajirushi ga Ichi, Ni, San, Shi... Uso Arienai (Arienai)_

The scene then changes at the school's fountain where we Chizuru hanging out with Draculaura, Clawd Wolf, Cleo and Deuce Gorgon when Frankie arrives, trips and accidentally pushes all of them on the water which results of them getting electrocuted thanks to Frankie's bolts.

 _Watashi Yori (A-ha) Kawaii ko (U-yeah)_

 _Utsusanai de (Dame Datte! Hitomi wo GAADO GAADO)_

The scene then changes inside the school's hallway where we see Chizuru hanging out with Lagoona, Gillington Webber, Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable in front of a row of lockers when Hoodude Voodoo arrives, trips and hits himself hard on the floor causing everyone to yelp in pain thanks to Hoodude's power.

 _Hibana Chitte (A-ha) Gomennasai Choose me! My DAARIN_

The scene then changes at focusing at the school's emblem before transitioning to a close look-up of Headmistress Bloodgood before zooming out revealing her office.

 _Wakaru yo Saisho Kara Minna HIROIN Shibou_

 _Saikou no Saiai no Tatta Hitori ni Naritai Nanda_

The scene then changes to Draculaura talking to Clawd which then transitions to Lagoona and Gil having an argument. The scene then changes to Andy Beast standing at a cliff looking at the sunset before transitioning to Hoodude standing outside as the rain pours down on him. The scene then changes with Kieran Valentine appearing on screen with a grin before the scene was swiped away by Bartleby Farnum using his staff with Kipling standing behind him.

 _Yasashii Dake ja Komaru Gyutto Ubatte Hoshii_

 _Jijou Toka Nuki ni Shite Shoujiki ni... (Koishite)_

The scene then changes to Clawd dancing with Draculaura, it then changes to Cleo and Deuce dancing before transitioning to Ghoulia and Sloman Mortavich dancing, it then changes to Lagoona and Gil dancing before changing to Frankie and Jackson Hyde dancing together.

 _Kizutsuitatte ii Anata ni Kimeta Nanda (Yakusoku)_

The scene then changes to C.A. Cupid standing in front of a sparkling background, she then spun around and the background changes to her broadcast room. The scene then changes to Howleen Wolf throwing a ball forward.

 _Yuujou Datte Taisetsu (Sore Na no Ni)_

The scene then changes with Operetta and Spectra Vondergeist standing side by side as the latter holds a camera with Heath, Manny Taur and Eyera stood behind them.

 _Hijoujitai ja Shou ga Nai (Dare ga RAIBARU?)_

The scene then changes to clips of Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia walking towards the school's entrance.

 _Watashi wo Erande_

The song ended with Chizuru alongside, Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia, Deuce, Gil, Clawd, Slo Mo, Hoodude, Heath, Abbey, Howleen, Operetta, Cupid, Spectra, Manny, Jackson, Eyera, Don of the Dead, Andy, Kipling, Toralei Stripes, Meowlody, Purrsephone, Rochelle Goyle, Gory Fangtell, Venus McFlytrap, Ricky, Herbert East, Mr. Hackington, Mr. Rotter and Headmisteress Bloodgood posing on the camera in front of Monster High.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

It was a fine day at Monster High where the students goes around, walking in the halls and having conversation with their friends and classmates. We then go to the Creepateria, Monster High's version of a cafeteria, where we see a lot of students having their lunch. At one table, we see a group of six girls or ghouls as they prefer themselves having their lunch while having a conversation at the same time.

The first ghoul has light-green or mint-colored skin, long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck. She has mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green. She wears an abstracted patterned school dress with a white collar, a black neck tie with white dots, a fish net lacing around her shoulder and underneath her skirt, black belt with chains and lightning bolt buckle, and black & white pumps. This is Frankie Stein, the daughter of Frankenstein's monster.

The second ghoul has a golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, and brown-and-auburn curls that is shoulder-length, white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. She wears a salmon-colored, or peachish coral-colored tank top exposing her navel with black tiger stripes and sparkles, along with also wearing matching, peach sparkly stockings, purple open-wedged boots with golden buckles, and a short purple skirt with fishnet mesh trimming on the bottom and with a black belt with gold studs or beads around it. She also has purple eyeshadow and red lips which is lipstick. This is Clawdeen Wolf, daughter of the Wolfman.

The third ghoul is short. She has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks tied in pigtails. She wears a white neck-length frilly collar over a pink buttoned vest and dark-pink long-sleeve shirt, white frilly skirt with meshed trimmings over dark-pink leggings and pink laced boots. This is Draculaura, the daughter of Dracula.

The fourth ghoul has pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She has blond curly hair that's streaked blue due to the chlorine in the school's pool, as well as freckles that dot her face, and green eyes. She wears a black & blue crop track jacket with scaled designs over a black & pink scaled top, black short with blue linings, black pumps and a scaled bandana. This is Lagoona Blue, the daughter of a sea monster and an ocean nymph.

The fifth ghoul is the tallest of the group. She has a black and brown hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights, although she also picks blue, teal, and/or purple as additional colors. She has tan skin and blue eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue. She wears a a blue crisscross top, she wears golden wrapping all over her body with a golden belt around her waist, she also wears a black pumps with wrappings around her feet. This is Cleo de Nile, daughter of a mummy, a Royal mummy.

The sixth girl is as short as Draculaura. She has as light blue hair with dark blue streaks and pale grey skin. She also has light blue eyes that match her hair. Her appearance is very studious and she wears deep pink zipper-like earrings, silver chain necklace with a zipper-tag pendant, cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Her outfit consists of an off-shoulder, white black-and-red striped shirt that stops halfway below the elbows with a white cherry-printed tank top with red straps over it and a Monster High logo in the center, fishnet gloves that start from the elbows and end at the palms, red black polka-dotted capris with black straps around the thighs and a piano belt around the waist with the same logo on the belt buckle, and black knee-high sneaker boots with red laces and heels and the same logo on the side of the heels. This is Ghoulia Yelps, daughter of a zombie.

"Frankie... have you finished your Mad Science project with Jackson?'' Clawdeen asked.

Frankie shook her head, "Nope. We're kinda stuck at one point, we're still trying to figure out how fix it.'' she stated.

"I figured that you'd be finished early considering that Jackson is your partner for this project.'' Cleo pointed out while filing her nail.

"It's kinda hard to focus on our project especially whenever Jackson transforms into Holt.'' Frankie explained, "Not that I don't mind him though.'' she added.

Draculaura the spoke, "Anyway! Anyone wants to go to the Maul this afternoon? There's a new shop that sells some cute clothes and I totes want to try them all!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Lagoona giggles, "Sure 'mate. We'll go with you.'' she said earning a nod from the others.

As they continue to chat and eat, Ghoulia noticed a pink ripple forming at the ceiling, "Eeeeaaaaauuuuughhh...'' she moaned in surprise, getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Ghoulia?'' Frankie asked as Ghoulia pointed her finger at the pink ripple at the ceiling which is getting bigger in a second, "Oh my ghoul! What's that?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Everyone at the Creepateria looks up, and was shock and scared at the strange phenomenon going on. Before anyone could speak, the pink ripple then forms into a large circle when it suddenly drops down a strange thing.

A strange thing.. or a strange figure.

From everyone's perspective, the strange figure, has a short blonde hair and has blue eyes. He is currently wearing a blue school uniform jacket over a white hooded sweater, black pants and white high kick shoes.

Well, what do you know, it's our favorite blonde bundle of annoyance, Chizuru Tachibana.

Everyone watches the blonde falls down from the portal, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..." he screamed before hitting the floor down hard face first, "OOOF!" he grunted as the portal disappears without a trace.

Everyone stares at the blonde on the floor while wondering what's going on. What's a normal guy or normie doing in their school and where did he come from? At first, no one knows what to do until a brave soul decided to approaches the fallen blonde... and that brave soul is Frankie.

"Frankie, what are you doing?'' Clawdeen asked in worry, "That's a normie!" she pointed out.

"He looks hurt.'' Frankie replied as she kneels down next to Chizuru, "Hey... are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

"Fall... face... floor... hurt...'' Chizuru muttered in a slight squeaky tone. He then slowly got up and shake his head, "Ugh... damn stinkin' portal.'' he grumbled, "Where the fuck am I?'' he asked as Frankie helps him up, he then looks at her and everyone else inside the area, "Wow! Nice costumes!" he said in glee, "Ya guys havin' a Halloween Party? Though if I remember correctly, Halloween is over weeks ago.'' he mused.

Frankie turns to her friends before looking back at him, "Uhh... we're not in costumes, this is what we really are.'' she clarified, "You're in Monster High.'' she added.

Chizuru was taken aback by this, he then began to look around and she was right, this place is filled with monsters, teenage monsters to be exact. Though there are monsters such as vampires, werewolves, succubus and even a freakin' Abyssal attending AWA Academy but the fact there's a school for monsters really surprises him and intrigues him to no end, "Woah! I get what you mean... this place is cool!" he exclaimed in glee.

This taken everyone aback, a normie thinking their place is cool really surprised them with a few can't help but smile at his statement, "You don't mind being with monsters? You're not afraid of us?'' Frankie asked.

"Why would I? Ya guys seems to be a nice bunch.'' Chizuru pointed out with a smile. Chizuru is telling the truth while there are times that he easily gets scared such as the Headless Cabbie story that Kenji Kazama told them but if the monsters are as kind as Yoshika Miyafuji or Fluttershy nor as rowdy as himself and the other morons, then they're okay to his book. "Besides, it's not like I never met monsters before! We had monsters attending in my academy such as vampires, werewolves, centaurs... heck, I even had a cyclops buddy that I trust enough to look after my seven year old cousin." he stated with a smile.

This completely shocks everyone to the core, monsters and normies usually don't get along well but to hear a school that has both normie and monsters attending in one place completely takes them a back.

Before Chizuru could speak again, Clawdeen walks towards him and spoke, "Look, I appreciate that you think of us monsters are cool but who are you? What are you doing here? And what the heck is that thing that you came out from?!" she demanded.

"Eeeaaaaghhh...'' Ghoulia moaned with a raised finger.

"I know that was a portal, Ghoulia.'' Clawdeen replied, "But I wanna know what kind of a portal that drops down a normie in a room filled with monsters!" she exclaimed.

"She has a point." Cleo admitted.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "Well... my name is Chizuru Tachibana.'' he introduced himself, "And as much as I love to explain where I came from and what brought me here, I think it's better that whoever is in-charged of this place should hear it as well." he suggested, "So, who's the head of this school?'' he asked.

"I am!" a voice answered as everyone turns around to see a woman walking towards them. The woman has a short black hair with purple streaks throughout it, silver-ish eyes, and pale skin. She wears a purple frock coat, a white frilled shirt and red cravat, black trousers and black riding boots. Her lips are a dark purple-red and she wears purple eyeshadow. This is Headless Headmistress Bloodgood or Nora Bloodgood, the headmistress of Monster High.

The Headmistress arrives at the creepateria after hearing a commotion from some students and she is surprised to see a human in her school. Chizuru, on the other hand, can't help but stare at her because not only that she's the headmistress but she's literally a head out of her body! Good thing he's gotten over the Headless Cabbie issue or else he'll be screaming and crying in fear once again.

The Headmistress gave him a stern look, "I would like to discuss how a human got into my school without notice.'' he stated.

Chizuru pulls his collar and let's out a gulp, "Y-Yes, Ma'am...'' he replied nervously.

 **-BREAK-**

Fifteen minutes later, we see Chizuru inside the Headmistress with Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia who all wants to know what's up with the blonde. The Headmistress first began to explain about the history of Monster High to Chizuru which piques the blonde's interest to no end.

Chizuru then began to explain about the AWA, ZeroTopia, the existence of the multiverse, and the Apostles of the New World, his abilities and other more. He also explained about the **Stray Portal** aka the **Pink Portals** are strange phenomenons that tears through the fabric of space and time, often appearing out of nowhere, dragging it's unwitting victims to another place or world.

Everyone looks at him in awe, "This is voltageous! You're from another world!" Frankie exclaimed in shock as Chizuru sighs in relief that they believed him.

"That explains the portal and his sudden appearance.'' Clawdeen pointed out.

"It also explains why his school has monsters in it." Draculaura quipped, "They all came from different parts of the universe!" she exclaimed in awe.

"I can't believe that there's a world out there that brings back people to life." Cleo pointed out, "Now that's something you don't hear a lot.'' she admitted.

"Eaaaaagghhh..." Ghoulia moaned in agreement.

"We're really sorry that you got whisk away from your friends, Chizuru." Lagoona said, "I'm pretty sure they're worried about you.'' she pointed out.

Chizuru waves his hands, "Nah! It'll be fine.'' he reassured, "I know they're going to be worried but they know I can take care of myself.'' he stated.

The Headmistress then spoke, "So, what are you doing to do now, Mister Tachibana?'' she asked, "I know for sure that you want get back with your friends." she pointed out.

"Yeah... that's a prob." Chizuru replied, "The AWA hasn't discovered this world yet, so finding this world will difficult.'' he replied, "Unless I can contact them but...'' he said as he brought out his tablet which is currently cracked from the fall he had earlier, "... my tablet... my only way to contact them is broken.'' he said.

"Ghoulia can fix it for you, mate.'' Lagoona suggested, "She's really smart and is good in fixing stuffs.'' she said with a smile.

"Aaaeeaagghh...'' Ghoulia moaned with a smile.

Chizuru perks up, "Really? Thanks, Ghoulia." he said in gratitude as he handed the zombie, his tablet, "I owe ya one.'' he admitted as Ghoulia gave him a thumbs-up.

"Well... since your stuck in our world for a while, would you like to attend Monster High?'' the Headmistress offered.

"Really?'' the blonde asked with a smile.

The Headmistress nodded, "Of course! You're sudden arrival puts me off a bit but after learning a little more about you, I can tell that you're a lot more pleasant than the other humans in this state." she stated.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "Thank you, Miss Headmistress Bloodgood.'' he said with a cheeky smile.

"So, what do you say, Chizuru? Wanna attend Monster High?" Draculaura asked rather excited.

"Plus, with you here, it will prove that monsters and normies can get along well!" Frankie exclaimed with a smile.

Chizuru though about it, he is stuck in this world for the time being and despite being 20 years old, he still pass as a high school student due to his height and plus, they have a point about him attending here will prove that monsters and humans can get along well. Chizuru gave them a smile, "Sure! This is place is really cool, I don't attending here as a student for a while.'' he stated much to everyone's glee.

The Headmistress nodded, "Well then... all I need for you to do is fill out some proper forms and your officially Monster High's first ever exchange student from another world!" she exclaimed with a smile, "If you don't mind though, I would like to meet the staff members of your academy once you managed to contact them.'' she requested.

Chizuru nodded, "Sure! You're gonna like the teachers in our school!" he replied, "Though if you ever meet a guy with silver hair and began to say 'head jokes' just ignore him.'' he advised with a blank look referring to Ginpachi-sensei.

"Duly noted." Headmistress replied, "You're all free to go.'' she said as everyone made their way towards the door, "And Mister Tachibana?'' she called getting his attention, "Welcome to Monster High.'' she said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later outside, we Chizuru and the ghouls walking in the halls. A few students would spare a glance at Chizuru, either in curiosity or disgust, which he really don't mind as he is used to it. Chizuru is currently checking his schedule in the form of papers.

"Mad Science, Biteology, Clawculus, Physical Deaducation..." Chizuru counted, "Interesting class you have here." he admitted.

Lagoona let's out a giggle, "You'll get use to it.'' she replied, "By the way 'mate... you mentioned that you have some sort of abilities.'' she pointed out, "So, your not exactly a normal normie." she stated.

Chizuru nodded, "I had this ability to teleport from one to another." he replied, "The downside is I can only use it ten times a day.'' he added.

"Downside aside... teleporation is fangtastic." Draculaura exclaimed in glee.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Cleo spoke, "... you said that your part of an organization that protects worlds.'' she pointed out, "What exactly are you fighting?'' she asked.

"The Apostles of the New World." Chizuru replied, "As stated before, these guys only goal is to create chaos across the multiverse. And we from the AWA must stop them at all cost.'' he stated, "These guys also uses a lot mindless creatures in their disposal including zombies, sorry Ghoulia.'' he said as Ghoulia moaned in understanding but she's kinda miffed that an evil organization is using her kind for their dastardly goals.

"If ever those Apostles steps foot on this place, I'm gonna skin them alive.'' Clawdeen growled.

"Please do." Chizuru replied, _"Especially that guy that looks like me."_ he thought.

As they walks into a corner, they comes across four boys or Mansters. The first Manster is tall, handsome and muscular, with green eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. His scalp hair is actually scaly and green, and on top of his head are, depending on medium, six to nine snakes, forming a Mohawk. He also has green scales on his bicep. He wears a gray vest with black collar and white stripes over a red top, black pants with a chain wallet, a black baller on his right arm and a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and gray & checkered shoes. This is Deuce Gorgon, the son of Medusa and the boyfriend of Cleo.

The second Manster is tall and physically fit. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes. He wears a black Monster High track jacket over a white buttoned shirt with flowery designs, black pants and brown boots. This is Clawd Wolf, the older brother of Clawdeen and the boyfriend of Draculaura.

The third Manster has light blue skin (or scales) and spiky fins protruding from his neck, forearms and legs. He has one big fin on the top of head that is styled like a mohawk, and flips over to one side. He wears a black Monster High track jacket over a purple shirt, gray pants, purple slippers and a helmet filled with water. This is Gillington "Gil" Webber and the boyfriend of Lagoona Blue.

The fourth Manster has a slightly pointy ears and a brown tail. He is buff. His hair is a medium brown color, and he has facial hair, as well as hair on his arms and chest. His eyes are dark blue. He wears a red and white varsity jacket on top of a plain white tee with blue jeans and red & white sneakers. This is Scott Howl, cousin of Clawdeen and Clawd.

"Hey Ghouls." Deuce greeted as Cleo walks towards him and kisses him.

"Hey guys.'' Frankie greeted back as Draculaura and Lagoona embraces their respective boo-friends, "Chizuru, this are Deuce, Claw, Gil and Scott.'' she introduces the boys to the blue eyed blonde.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Chizuru greeted.

"Likewise." Clawd replied, "So, anything you ghouls can tell us about our new resident normie?'' he asked with a smile.

Clawdeen chuckled, "It's a long story Clawd.'' he replied, "Well let Chizuru tell you everything at class.'' she suggested.

"Ooh~ Story time! I can't wait!" Scott exclaimed in excitement making Clawdeen rolls her eyes.

 **-BREAK-**

After a half day of class, we see Chizuru, the ghouls and the mansters hanging out at the front steps of the school. During class, Chizuru can't help but noticed the looks he is receiving from the other students but he doesn't mind any of that, he also doesn't mind the glares and stink eyes that he got from their creepy looking teachers. He's been through much worse criticism and prejudice before and if he can use his polarizing trait to his favor back at AWA, he could do the same thing in this school.

During that time, Chizuru gotten along really well with the ghouls and the mansters. The monster students can't help but smile at his presence and while the blonde can be annoying at times, his absurdly cheerful demeanor and his sense of humor has a certain charm. Overall, despite being an 'abnormal' normie or abnormie as Ghoulia coined, he was fun a person to be around with.

Chizuru has already told the mansters and the others about him and his origins, and they can't help but be amazed especially when he told them about his previous adventure, Scott and Clawd are literally begging for Chizuru to let them join AWA which the blonde replied that it's possible, much to their joy.

They were having a nice conversation when Chizuru realized something, "Guys... I think I have another problem.'' he said getting their attention, "Where am I going to stay for tonight?'' he asked.

 **And that's it! The start of my Monster High fic! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! So far, I'm gonna write a few chapters introducing the current Monster High cast before heading towards the main story. As you read at the opening song, this fic will cover both Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? and Escape from Skull Shores. And as you all noticed from the opening song, Chizuru is the only AWA member to be part of it, I did this so the AWA members arriving at Monster High remains anonymous.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf and Gillington "Gil" Webber are from the Monster High franchise**

 **Scott Howl is from Monster Prom**

 **Next chapter more monsters will be introduced including a hothead, a snow woman, a literal bully, a nerd and an adorkable ragdoll.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	2. Of Ragdolls and Dodge Balls

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my first Monster High Mission Fic! Today this chapter will be introducing more characters from Monster High and a few from Monster Prom.**

 **Doom2099 – I've already check on it, it was cool! A lot of bad guys turn good in XP4Universe's fics. Monster High is immensely popular, it spawn a webtoon, specials and movies, video games and even an ANIME! You read it right, it has an anime. The female monsters are categorized as ghouls while the male monsters are categorized as mansters. And yeah… I heard about Sir Stan Lee's passing…I'm going to miss him.**

 **Synchro – I'll go check the story you suggested later.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - of course, the Sailor Moon cast won't be complete without the cats. Yeah, I do feel that the Sailor Senshis and the Vongola are quite similar. Yeah... Varia, Millefeore, Shimon and the Arcobalenos will make an appearance later on... albeit one by one.**

 **And with that said, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

Chizuru Tachibana managed to find a good place to sleep for the night and no, he didn't sleep in an alley or camped out. Frankie Stein offered him to stay in her house for the time being, he accepted but is quite nervous in meeting her parents but much to his surprise, Frankie's parents like him, thanks to his bright and cheerful personality.

Annoying he may be, Chizuru certainly has the charm.

Early that morning, we see Chizuru, Frankie and Clawdeen Wolf at the courtyard making their towards the school's main entrance door while having a conversation at the same time.

"...then suddenly the door opens and the boy was caught! Hahahaha!'' Chizuru said as he began to laugh hard after finishing telling them a story.

"Ahahaha!'' Frankie laughed but not as loud as Chizuru while Clawdeen let out a chuckle.

Chizuru's laughter died down as he tries to catch his breath, "And that's the reason I got suspended.'' he said earning a bewildered look from the two ghouls.

Clawdeen's phone then made a sound as she began to read a text message, "It's from Cleo.'' she announced, "Big emergency.'' she claimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?'' Chizuru asked.

Frankie then opens the door and were greeted by the sight of students running around in fright, screaming and panicking. The trio looks at each other in concern and shock before running towards a room.

"Oh my Ghoul!" Frankie exclaimed in shock.

Inside the room, they saw a lot of injured students getting treated by staffs and fellow schoolmates. "More bandages!" Headless Headmistress Bloodgood ordered as she oversees the situation.

"Sweet Cattle of Seattle." Chizuru muttered in shock.

At one table, we see Cleo de Nile treating Deuce Gorgon's injuries by wrapping bandages on his right arm, "Ugh!" Deuce grunted in pain as the snakes on his head let's out a hiss.

"Poor thing.'' Cleo said patting his arm as Chizuru, Frankie and Clawdeen approaches them. She then turns her attention to them, "It's Hoodude, he's having a bad day.'' she pointed out.

"He's a voodoo doll.'' Clawdeen stated, "If he's having a bad day…" she trails.

"… every one is." Frankie claimed.

"Can anybody tell me who is this Hoodude… dude, ya ghouls are talking about?'' Chizuru asked.

"Hoodude Voodoo is made by Frankie." Cleo replied.

"But I only created him, so I can pretend that I have a boyfriend.'' Frankie stated, "I never expected that he's actually alive." she said.

Chizuru scratches his head, "Just what made this guy so upset to react like…" he trails as he gestures a hand towards the injured students, "… like this?!" he exclaimed.

"Mostly whenever Hoodude is lonely." Clawdeen replied, "But my only guess that he's still upset that Frankie rejected him.'' she stated.

The blonde turns at stitched ghoul, "Did you rejected him nicely?'' he asked.

Frankie rubs the back of her head, "Well… I kinda dump him to the trash… literally.'' she replied as her bolts let's out a few sparks.

"Frankie… even for a ragdoll… that still freaking hurts.'' Chizuru pointed out making her slump down, "But you don't know that he's alive at that time, so I guess it's understandable.'' he stated, "So… how do we stop this?'' he asked.

"Either we wait for Hoodude to calm down or we let Frankie date him.'' Cleo suggested.

"You're joking right?'' Frankie asked in surprise.

Chizuru crosses his arms and began to think, "Okay… how to deal a walking ragdoll with voodoo powers…'' he muttered, "Come on, Chizuru! Think! Think!" he muttered. He then facefaulted when an idea came to mind, "Okay… I had an idea." he claimed.

"What is it?'' Frankie asked.

"Simple… I'll just talk to him." Chizuru replied.

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow, "That's it? That's your biggest idea?!" she asked indecorously.

"Think about it.'' Chizuru said, "This Hoodude guy is lonely, you said it yourself, and his way of expressing his loneliness, albeit unintentionally, is to create chaos.'' he stated, "I think it's better that he had someone to talk about his loneliness rather than bottling it up all to himself.'' he explained.

"He has a point.'' Cleo agreed.

Clawdeen nodded, "It's worth the shot then.'' she said.

"So, where can we find this guy?'' Chizuru asked.

Cleo then receives a text, "It's Ghoulia.'' she announced, "She messaged me that Hoodude is spotted at the creepateria.'' she stated.

Frankie nodded, "And to the creepateria it is." she exclaimed.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, Chizuru, Frankie and Clawdeen arrives at the creepateria with Ghoulia Yelps waiting for them at the front doors.

"We're here, Ghoulia." Frankie said, "Where's Hoodude?'' she asked.

Ghoulia placed her hands at the doors and quickly opens it, inside they see students running around in panic but one figure stood out from the rest. The figure is a walking rag doll, with a mostly grey skin with patches of various hues of blue, with visible stitches. Blue felt strands hair and a black nose, He also sports a mouth with stitches connecting the lips and two differently colored button eyes. Additionally, he has various nails sticking out from his body. This is Hoodude Voodoo.

Hoodude walks slowly in the middle of the creepataria with a dark, thunderous cloud above him, several piranhas biting his shoulders and arms, a bucket stuck on his right foot and a bear trap clasped on his left foot. Hoodude is currently sporting the most painful sullen look Chizuru has ever seen in his entire life, he can't help but feel bad for the ragdoll.

"That's… Hoodude?'' Chizuru asked.

Clawdeen nodded, "Yup! That's him all right.'' she confirmed.

"I figure that he's lonely but I never expected him to be THIS lonely." Chizuru exclaimed before taking a deep breath as he brace himself, "Welp! Wish me luck." he said as he marches his way towards the lonely ragdoll.

"Be careful!" Frankie called out in concern.

As Chizuru slowly approaches Hoodude, a few students stops running as they began to observe what the blonde was about to do. Hoodude let's out another sigh as one piranha dug it's sharp teeth dipper on his fabric and being a voodoo doll, he is immune to pain and instead, others will feel his pain.

And the unlucky guy to feel the piranha bite is...

"YEOW!" Chizuru yelped in pain as he rapidly rubs his shoulders, "That fucking hurts!" he exclaimed.

Hoodude turns to him, "Oh... sorry about." he apologized.

Chizuru waves his right hand, "It's okay, you didn't mean it.'' he reassured, "Hoodude, right? I'm Chizuru Tachibana.'' he introduced himself, "Tell me... what's wrong and why are you so upset?'' he asked cautiously.

Hoodude let's out a sigh, "I... I just want to be accepted and not be feared but... I just can't.'' he said rather dramatically.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow as he turns to Frankie and the others hiding behind a lunch table like a barricade before looking back at the ragdoll, "May I ask why not?'' he asked.

Hoodude then spread his arms out, "I'm a voodoo doll!" he cried, "I bring nothing but trouble thanks to my curse! No one would like to be friends with me!" he exclaimed, "Even if there is someone who'd like to be friends with me, I only drive them away because I accidentally hurt them with my powers! Hence, why I am so lonely!" he cried, "No ones wants to be with me and I can't be with anyone! I can't even have someone to love! Uwaahahaha!" he cried as he began to beat his chest, digging one nail dipper in his chest.

Chizuru felt the pain in his chest, "Ow! Jesus Christ!" he grunted as Frankie and others flinched at that. He took a deep breath as he spoke, "Look... Hoodude? I understand what you're going through but that doesn't mean you should give up from having friends.'' he stated, "I can tell that you still wanted to have friends, I know you still wanted to be accepted and I know that your afraid of hurting others." he stated, "Gaining friends and acceptance is hard but as long as you stay strong for yourself and as long you don't give up, you'll find friends and you'll find acceptance that you yearn for.'' he stated with a smile.

Hoodude, for some reason, his spirits are slowly lifting up as he looks at him, "Really?'' he asked as everyone noticed the dark clouds slowly diminishing.

Chizuru gave him a smile, "You bet.'' he replied, "In fact... I'll be your friend.'' he claimed.

A small smile then slowly forms on Hoodude's face, "Really? You want me to be your friend? You're not scared that I might hurt you?" he asked.

Chizuru gave him a cheeky grin, "Hey, my friends and I in AWA, we sometimes hurt each other physically and intentionally.'' he stated, "So, I'm used to pain." he claimed, "So, how about it, friend?'' he asked offering the ragdoll a handshake.

Hoodude's eyes lit up as he threw himself at the blonde, giving him a big hug, "Thanks, Chizuru! You just made my day!" he cried happily as the dark clouds completely disappears. Hoodude's loneliness is gone and it was replaced by happiness.

Everyone in the creepateria let's out a loud cheer as Frankie, Clawdeen and Ghoulia approaches them, "Chizuru! You did it!" the daughter of Frankenstein's cheered.

"I had doubts that talking to Hoodude would work but I'm glad I was wrong.'' Clawdeen admitted, "Great job.'' she praised.

"Aeeeiioouu...'' Ghoul moaned with a smile.

"What? What you say?'' Chizuru asked.

"She said that was brave you." Clawdeen translated.

Chizuru bashfully rubs the back of his head as Frankie turns to Hoodude, "Hey, Hoodude... are you okay?'' she asked.

"I'm fine now, Frankie.'' Hoodude replied with a smile.

"Look... I'm really sorry that your lonely all this time.'' Frankie apologized, "I know that your loneliness started when I dumped you.'' she admitted.

Hoodude shook his head, "No, it's fine, Frankie. It's all fine." he reassured, "I know you like me but you don't "like me" like me." he said, "It still hurts but I know for sure that I can move on." he claimed with a smile, making her smile back.

Chizuru then pats Hoodude at the back, "That's the spirit!" he cheered, "Think positively! And who knows... one day you'll meet someone that truly loves you!" he claimed. As Chizuru said those words, a ghoul from the student that has similarities to Frankie heard this, the ghoul let's out a big smile before walking away from everyone.

Hoodude nodded, "Thanks." he replied.

"Also... once I managed to contact the folks back in AWA, I'll ask them to help you control your powers.'' Chizuru claimed.

"Really? You'll do that for me?!" Hoodude exclaimed happily.

Chizuru nodded, "Of course! We're buddies now!" he cheered as the two shares a fist bump.

Frankie smiled at the two males when Ghoulia spoke, "Eeeeiiioooouuu...'' she moaned getting Chizuru's attention.

"What is it, Ghoulia?'' Chizuru asked.

"Ghoulia said that she already fixed your tablet." Clawdeen translated, "She said she'll show it to you this afternoon at lunch.'' she stated.

Now it Chizuru's turn for his eyes to lit up as he threw himself at the zombie, giving her a big hug, "Thank you, Ghoulia! I really owe ya one!" he cheered in gratitude.

Ghoulia smiled as she hugs him back for his grateful appreciation as Frankie, Clawdeen and Hoodude shares a heartful laughter.

 **-BREAK-**

Chizuru's good deed towards Hoodude was heard all around the school thanks to a certain blog and a lot of monsters can't help but be impressed to the blonde, even the Headmistress is impressed on how Chizuru handled Hoodude's situation. Chizuru is slowly getting accepted by the monsters at the school, though there are still a few who still hasn't appreciate his presence.

Currently, Chizuru is having gym class alongside Hoodude and were about to participate in a dodgeball game, Frankie and the other ghouls are there as well sitting at the bleachers, supporting them.

"Dodgeball... never liked this game." Chizuru grumbled.

"Me neither." Hoodude said in agreement.

"If you think dodgeball can't get any worse, then go check out who we are about to face.'' a new voiced pointed out. Both Chizuru and Hoodude turns their attention to a young man standing next to them, he has black hair with blond ends, blue eyes and a pierced left eyebrow, and wears black framed glasses. He has a yin and yang symbol between his shoulders. He wears a checkered vest over a white long-sleeve polo shirt with a blue bow tie, gray pants and blue sneakers. This is Jackson Jekyll.

Chizuru has to do a double take at the boy next to them, "Wait a second! I thought I was the only normie attending this school?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Jackson rubs the back of his head, "It's a long story, I think it's best to see it for yourself.'' he replied, "I'm Jackson, by the way.'' he introduced himself.

"Chizuru.'' Chizuru introduced himself back, "So, what do you mean about what you said earlier?'' he asked.

Jackson pointed his finger at the group of monsters at the other side of the court. Most of them consists of vampires, werewolves, gargoyles and ugh... goblins but two mansters stands out from the rest. The first Manster is a Minotaur with a nose ring and wears a red shirt with a labyrinth printed on it, and blue jeans. He has sandy blond hair and is quite muscular. He also has tan skin or fur on his body. This is Manny Taur.

The second manster has a slim yet athletic build, has a yellowish-colored skin tone, has orange eyes and a fiery orange-red hair. He wears a Monster High jacket over a gray tank top, gray pants and black & white creamed shoes. This is Heath Burns, a name that Chizuru recognized of another Heath Burns from CHS.

"MOOOO! You're all going down! Especially YOU, you normie!" Manny exclaimed while glaring solely at Chizuru.

"Oh yeah! Time to turn up the heat!" Heath cheered with his hair burning... literally.

Chizuru stares at them with a raised eyebrow, "Wow... a bull being a bully... what are the odds.'' he grumbled, "I don't know what to say with the other one aside from having the same name from a friend of mine.'' he stated.

"Tell me about it." Jackson grumbled in agreement.

Manny pointed a finger at Chizuru, "Hey you, normie freak!" he called out, "I heard good things about you but if you want to earn my respect, you have to show it to me!" he challenged while blowing smoke from his nose.

Chizuru grinned as he suddenly took off his uniform jacket and threw it straight onto Eyera's face. Eyera has a green body, with a giant eyeball instead of a head with the eye sporting a green color. He wears a Monster High jacket, black pants and shoes. Chizuru then took off his hooded jacket and threw it straight onto Ricky's face. Ricky is a blue humanoid gorilla whose feet, hands and head are encased in blocks of ice, he has a dark-blue hair and goatee and wears a Monster High jacket, black pants and shoes.

Everyone were stunned when Chizuru took of his upper clothes, revealing his slim yet athletic frame, "If you want some, COME GET SOME!" the blonde challenged with his John Cena-like voice making Manny blew out more smoke from his nose.

Then the Coach blew the whistle and with that, the dodgeball game is on. Balls are flying everywhere within the court as Chizuru and surprisingly, Hoodude & Jackson are doing their best to survive the game, the same thing can't be said to other members of their team.

The first ones to be taken out a pair of zombies due to their slow movement. The first zombie is tall with a bluish skin tone, a single mop of dark-blue hair on top of his head and gonk facial expression. He wears a Varsity letter jacket in the school colors, dark-blue pants and black & white sneakers. This is Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavich, Ghoulia's boyfriend.

The second zombie is shorter than Slo Mo. He has a large body with a grayish-green skin tone, a short purple hair and has blue eyes. He wears a blue long-sleeve shirt, black pants and red & white sneakers. This is Don of the Dead.

The next one to be taken out of the team is Herbert East. Herbert is a small, green creature with black hair, pointy ears and wears glasses. He usually wears a white shirt with a red bow tie, light brown pants, white socks and brown shoes.

Herbert has his arms wrapped around three balls when a ball hits him square on the face, causing him to drop the balls and falls down the floor. Eyera threw a ball forward and takes out a vampire, he was about to run away when a ball hits his butt, taking him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ricky is busy dodging balls by spinning around when one ball hits him right on the testicles making him fall on the floor in pain.

Chizuru looks at him and grimaced, "Ugh... nuts.'' he grumbled.

Chizuru scoops up a ball and did a side flip before throwing the ball at a werewolf taking him out, the blonde then grabs another ball and did a hack flip before throwing the ball forward taking out a group of gargoyles in a pinball-like fashion as the crowd began to cheer for Chizuru which further fires up the blonde.

One vampire threw a ball towards Chizuru but the blonde gently touches the ball and passes it towards Jackson. Jackson caught the ball and immediately throws it forward with all his might, taking out the vampire on the process, much to his surprise.

Meanwhile, another werewolf and goblin threw a ball towards Hoodude, the ragdoll prepared himself as he was about to get hit when he felt something strange as if he knows where the ball is heading, Hoodude then leans his body backwards ala Matrix fashion as the balls went above him and in slow motion, Hoodude grabs both balls with each hands and passes it towards Chizuru and Jackson, both caught the ball and wasted no time throwing it back at the werewolf and goblin, taking them out of the game.

"Wow! I never knew Chizuru is this athletic!" Clawdeen commented, "I wonder what kind of training he did in his school.'' he mused.

"I'm more surprised that both Hoodude and Jackson has survived this long.'' Cleo pointed out, "They never lasted this long in a dodgeball game.'' she stated.

"I think it's because they're teaming up with Chizuru." Lagoona Blue replied, "He seems to have knack for leadership.'' she stated.

"Aaaeeeeiiiooo...'' Ghoulia moaned.

"Abbey agrees with Ghoulia, no." a ghoul named Abbey Bominable said as she sat next to Ghoulia. Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Abbey is taller than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings. "This Chizuru fellow is small but his feisty on his own right! Very determined and brave, so contagious that it fires up both Jackson and Hoodude." she stated from her observation.

"You're right about that 'mate." Lagoona replied in agreement.

"Go guys! Go!" Frankie, Draculaura and Scott Howl cheered.

As the game continues on, more and more players are taken out from the game one by one until only Chizuru, Hoodude and Jackson are left in their team while Manny and Heath are the ones left from the other.

Heath scoops a ball and sets in on fire, "One blazing ball coming up!" he announced as he threw the blazing ball towards the blonde.

Chizuru then punches the ball with a palm thrust which sends the ball back towards Heath, the fiery hothead let's out a scream as the blazing ball hits him directly on the face, turning him inside-out before hitting the floor face first, taking him out of the game.

Manny blew smoke from his nose, "You've done it now! MOOOO!" he growled as he threw the ball towards Chizuru. But the blonde caught the ball with one hand, he then spins very fast and releases the ball to fly across the whole court. The throw is very fast and powerful, and flies in a straight line towards the Minotaur, "Mooo!" is all Manny could say as the ball collided on his chest which sends him crashing to the floor, taking him out of the game and thus leading Chizuru's team into victory.

The coach blew his whistle, "That's game!" he announced.

The students began to cheer as Chizuru, Jackson and Hoodude celebrated their victory.

"Fangtastic game, guys!" Draculaura shouted from her seat.

"You guys, rock!" Scott cheered.

Back in the court, Chizuru shares a fist bump with Jackson and Hoodude, "Great game, boys!" he complimented, "Never knew you had it in you.'' he stated.

"Seeing you fired up, I got fired up! It was amazing!" Hoodude cheered.

"I don't know what got into me but it was great!" Jackson admitted with a smile.

Frankie, the ghouls and Scott walks towards them, "Clawesome game there boys.'' Clawdeen commented with a smile, "You really showed Manny who's boss." she stated.

Frankie then turns to Jackson and Hoodude, "Jackson, Hoodude! That was voltageous!" she praised, "Both of you are really great out there!" she said.

"Thanks, Frankie." Jackson replied in gratitude as Hoodude bashfully rubs the back of his head.

Abbey then approaches Chizuru, "Greetings comrade, Chizuru.'' she greeted, "I am Abbey Bominable, daughter of the abominable snowman, pleasink to meet you.'' she introduced herself.

"Likewise." Chizuru greeted back.

"Chizuru, small as a preteen yak, yet has strength of a teenage mammoth. Abbey is impressed with your presentation of strength.'' Abbey admitted, "Abbey would like to test your strength if your up for it.'' she offered.

Chizuru nodded, "Sure.'' he replied before turning to Jackson and Hoodude, "I'm screwed.'' he whispered as the two nervously chuckled.

"First things first, sexy boy... put your clothes back on.'' Clawdeen said with a grin, making everyone chuckle.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head as Ricky and Eyera handed him back his clothes. He was about to put it on when Manny called, "Hey!" he shouted as the Minotaur marches towards Chizuru with Heath behind him. Everyone backs away as Chizuru and Manny stood at each other face to face, though the blonde has to lean his head up due to Manny's height, the two stares at each other rather intensely when a smile forms around the Minotaur's face, "Mooo! That was impressive, you must the strongest normie I've ever met! Those throws are awesome!" he said in awe.

"Yeah! For someone to catch a ball with my fire in it! It was so cool!" Heath exclaimed in awe.

Chizuru grinned, "Thanks. But I'm not just a normie but an abnormie.'' he replied making Ghoulia giggle.

"You gotta tell us where did you learn how those moves?" Manny asked.

"Well... I can introduce you to the guys that trained me back in the AWA." Chizuru offered, "You're going to learn a lot of stuffs them.'' he stated.

"Cool! I look forward for it." Manny replied as the two shook hands.

Chizuru then turns to Ghoulia, "Ghoulia, can you hand me my tablet?'' he asked, "I think it's about time I tell the idiots where I am." he said with a grin.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

Meanwhile back in the Orange Dormitory at the Uzumaki Villa, we see Kenji Kazama, Rainbow Dash, Jake Long, Neji Hyuuga, Minto Aizawa, Mira Yamana, Shimura Shinpachi, Nagisa Shirai, two young boys and a girl gathered around the hall where Chizuru disappeared without a trace.

The first boy is tall with a lean yet muscular physique. He has an orange skin tone, he has a blonde greaser-like hairstyle and has yellow eyes. He wears a red leather jacket over a green shirt, brown pants and red & white rubber shoes. This is Duncan Rosenblatt aka Firebreather.

The second boy looks like some sort of goth. He has a short black hair and has blue eyes. He wears a blue hooded jacket, dark gray pants and black & gray shoes. This is Kenny Rogers, Duncan's best friend.

The girl is a highly attractive with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward. She wears a white buttoned shirt with a light-blue bow tie underneath a yellow sleeveless vest, green plaid school skirt, black knee-high socks and brown shoes. This is Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Kenji is seen walking back and forth with a look of panic written on his face, "This is bad! REALLY bad!" he exclaimed.

Duncan crosses his arms, "I can't believe that a stray portal suddenly pops out like that." he said, "Goes to show that these natural phenomenon would appear randomly without a warning.'' he stated.

Kenji turns to him, "It's not that I'm worried about, Duncan! It's that stupid blonde bundle of annoyance!" he exclaimed, "His sudden disappearance has brought doom to all of us!" he shouted.

"Kenji... I think you're overreacting here a bit." Rainbow pointed out, "I know it's only natural to feel scared and be worried for our friend that suddenly disappears without a trace but there's no need to think that an apocalypse is coming just because he vanished." she stated.

Everyone let's out a gasped, "Rainbow... as much as I love your optimism, I think your missing the point." Minto pointed out.

"Yeah! We're in grave danger!" Lala cried.

"And we're not talking about danger like an apocalypse or a nuclear war, the danger we're talking about is what Chizuru left behind for us." Neji stated.

"And that would be?'' Rainbow asked.

Kenji let's out a groan, "It's Yoshika! It's Yoshika that were afraid of!" he exclaimed.

"And should I ask why you should be afraid of her?'' Rainbow asked indecorously.

"Because we promised her that we'll look after her boyfriend!" Minto replied.

"And you know that we don't back away from our promises." Duncan stated.

"And yet... we broke it." Lala pointed out.

"And once Yoshika finds this out, she'll come after us one by one!" Kenji exclaimed in dread.

Rainbow bit her lip in concern, "Okay... now you've convinced me.'' she admitted.

Kenny then spoke, "So to prevent that from happening, we need to find Chizuru as fast as possible before Yoshika finds out.'' he said, "So... keep on digging guys!" he egged.

Everyone looks down as they watch Shinpachi and Nagisa digging a hole at the exact same spot where the portal took Chizuru.

"Okay! This is ridiculous!" Rainbow exclaimed, "There's no way you'll find Chizuru by digging a hole! He was sucked in by a portal and not being swallowed by concrete!" she stated indecorously.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, she has a point." Kenji grumbled.

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Mira asked.

Kenny then raised his hands up, "How about we offer Yoshika some sort of sacrifice to vent her worries and frustration on.'' he suggested, "That way Yoshika could spare the rest of us from her wrath.'' he explained.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Kenji replied as he placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "Let's do it." he said.

"Great! But who's going to be our sacrifice?'' Shinpachi asked as everyone looks at him and he immediately realized who's their sacrifice, "Oh no! I'm not gonna let myself become a sacrificial lamb for a girl to vent her frustration on for her missing boyfriend!" he exclaimed in denial.

Nagisa then drops his shovel, "You don't have a choice dude.'' he said as he, Jake and Kenny tackles Shinpachi down.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Shinpachi cried in defiance as Neji and Mira joins the fray with ropes in their hands.

As this is going on, a man approaches them. The man has a weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also tends to wear small appendages on his hand ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers. This is Raido Namiashi.

Duncan was the first to noticed him, "Hey, Mister Namiashi.'' he greeted, "What did the headmaster say?'' he asked.

"I already told Headmaster Lamperogue about Chizuru's situation.'' Raido replied, "They're doing their best to find him but it may take a while.'' he stated.

Then Grimmjows Jaegerjaquez approaches them with his tablet in hand, "Hey guys, I got good news!" he announced with a grin.

"This better be good, Grimm." Kenji grumbled, "Because we got no time for any of your shenanigans.'' he said.

"Chizuru just sent me a message.'' Grimmjows replied with a blank look.

This taken everyone by surprise, "What?! Are you fucking serious?" Kenji squawked in disbelief earning a nod from the Espada.

"What did he said?'' Raido asked.

Grimmjow then began to read Chizuru's message, "Hey guys, sorry if I couldn't send a message to you guys sooner. My tablet broke but thanks to a friend, my tablet has been fixed! I'm currently in a place called Monster High in New Salem, Oregon. Don't worry, I am doing fine as I gained a lot new friends here but I wish you guys could come here as well, I'm pretty sure there's a reason why the stray portal brought me here. Hope to see you guys soon and tell Yoshika that I'm doing well. And P.S., can you guys bring an amulet that can repel a curse, a friend of mine needs it." he finished reading.

Kenji let's out a sigh of relief, "Okay... at least, we know he's in good hands.'' he stated.

"I better tell this to the headmaster." Raido said before leaving.

"Monster High, huh? Seems like a nice place." Duncan mused.

Shinpachi then spoke, "Well since we know that the blonde is fine... we don't need to use me as a sacrificial lamb for Yoshika!" he demanded.

"Nah... we still broke our promise to her, so say your prayers!" Nagisa replied.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shinpachi let's out a cry that echoes through the whole Orange Dormitory.

 **And that's that for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the plot with both segments on both Monster High and Uzumaki Villa.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Hoodude Voodoo, Jackson Jekyll, Manny Taur, Heath Burns, Eyera, Ricky, Herbert East, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavich, Don of the Dead and Abbey Bominable are from the Monster High franchise**

 **Duncan Rosenblatt and Kenny Rogers are from Firebreather**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke is from To Love Ru**

 **Raido Namiashi is from the Naruto franchise**

 **Next chapter, a few more Monster High characters will be introduced and of course, the arrival of the AWA Gang.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	3. Party Rock Arrivals

**And I'm back with a new chappie! And woah-hoh-hoh, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter! Despite several distractions, I had fun writing it!**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - "If" I'm going to pair a Sailor Senshi and a Guardian... it will be Tsuna and Usagi for obvious reasons. The Persona 5 cast will take time to make an appearance since the Persona 3 cast should make an appearance first. There is a future story featuring Equestria but the Sailor Senshi won't be accompanying them.**

 **doom2099 - The anime version of Monster High is short-lived though, it only lasted with eight episodes. I'm really, really going to miss Sir Stan Lee. Anyway... true, Monster High has a hard time accepting normies but Chizuru just got the charm that makes others like him and yes, there is a normie attending Monster High in canon but there's a reason why he is attending there and it will be explained later. Frankie Stein created Hoodude in a way her father was created. And Chizuru isn't exactly muscular, he is slim yet had an athletic frame and only his voice whenever he shouts that had similarities to John Cena. Firebreather came out in 2010, it was only this year that I discovered this hidden gem. True... the others can take on Yoshika but they don't have the guts to hurt her, I mean... yandere or not, Yoshika is still the same sweet and kind girl despite her character changes drastically in this fic. And she won't kill them, she'll just punish them... I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **And with that... let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

It's a been a day since Chizuru Tachibana had contacted AWA, although he is baffled himself when he sent a message to Grimmjows Jaeqerjaquez, of all people. Fortunately for him, Grimmjow replied that the guys are on their way towards New Salem once they got the right coordinates for it's location but it may take a while. But Chizuru is in no hurry, he's having a time of his life at Monster High.

Today, Chizuru and the monster students are currently inside a garden house preparing for some sort of dance party. Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Ghoulia Yelps are seen preparing food at one table as Clawd Wolf and Scott Howl is setting up another table, Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon are putting streamers while Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavich and Abbey Bominable setting up the dance floor. Heath Burns is seen at one corner... tied-up and gagged on a chair to prevent him from burning things even by accident.

Meanwhile, we see one ghoul carefully placing pots of flowers on top of a table. The ghoul has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has a tall, slim figure with pale green skin and teal blue eyes. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. She also wears an open short-top denim vest over her black shirt with pink and green floral imprints, pink black-green capris with a black skirt over it, and ankle-length high-heeled shoes with plant-like teeth at the soles. This is Venus McFlytrap.

Venus let's out a smile as she smells the flower when she heard a yell. She turns around and saw an odd sight, Chizuru is currently pulling Hoodude Voodoo's right leg as the ragdoll's upper part body has been chomped by a large venus fly trap, "Hey! Spit out me buddy! Go chew another ragdoll!" he demanded as the plant spits out Hoodude, causing them to roll on the floor.

The two stood up covered in saliva, "Eeewww...'' they grunted in disgust.

Venus can't help but frowned at Chizuru, "Hey, Venus." a voice greeted as Venus turns around to see Lagoona Blue and another ghoul walking towards her.

The other ghoul has a long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face is very animal-like, complete with big pink eyes and a large nose. She has clawed hands, small stony wings and wing-shaped ears in the top her head. She wears a a black and white striped top, black skirt with a mesh underneath, pink socks and black pumps. This is Rochelle Goyle.

Lagoona then noticed Venus' frown directed at the blonde covered in plant saliva, "Are you still mad at Chizuru?'' she asked, "You know what Chizuru did earlier is an accident yet he was sorry for it.'' she stated.

Earlier today, Chizuru was having a casketball game with Clawd, Scott, Manny Taur, Heath and Deuce in an outside court when the ball flew out and hits a beehive from a nearby tree and of course, the bees got upset and began to chase them all around the school and Chizuru ran towards a flower garden and accidentally ran over a flower bed filled with lilies which was witnessed by Venus, angering her on the process.

"I know that he's sorry, Lagoona." Venus spoke, "But I just don't trust him yet.'' she admitted.

"Come on 'mate, give Chizuru a chance.'' Lagoona said, "Sure... Chizuru can be aggravating at times but he is really a nice guy once you get to know him.'' she stated.

Venus crosses her arms, "Okay... I'll give him a chance as long as he doesn't hurt any plants ever again.'' she declared.

"If it makes you feel better..." Rochelle spoke, "... I think the plants don't like him, either.'' she pointed out.

The three ghouls looks at Chizuru and Hoodude whom ducks their head down as three large venus fly traps tries to eat them, the two then began to crawl away on the floor while crying like a child. This made Venus giggle, not that she finds their mishaps hilarious but it's their reactions that made her smile.

"Anyway... do you have a date for the dance?" Venus asked.

"I'm coming with Gil, of course." Lagoona replied with a smile, "How about you, Rochelle?'' she asked.

"I don't have a date.'' Rochelle replied, "I'm just gonna spend my time fanging out with the other ghouls.'' she stated, "What about you, Venus?'' she asked.

Venus shook her head, "The same as you are Rochelle, I don't have a date.'' she replied.

Draculaura then walks towards them, "How about you ask Chizuru for the dance... you know... just to get to know him better.'' she suggested.

Venus was about to retort when Lagoona spoke, "Crickey, Draculaura has a point." she said, "You said that you'll give him a chance, then this is the chance.'' she stated.

"I don't know... won't he be bothered coming to the dance with a monster?'' Venus asked.

"Totes not!" Draculaura replied, "Chizuru never had an issue when he first met us, so I don't think he'll mind coming with you for the dance.'' she said with a smile.

Venus let's out a sigh, "All right... I'll ask him.'' she replied much to the ghoul's glee.

The ghouls then walks towards a table where Chizuru & Hoodude are while having a conversation with Frankie & Ghoulia when they noticed another ghoul merrily making her way towards the table.

The ghoul has a mint-green skin tone with several stitches around her head, neck and left arm, she also has two bolts on her neck area. She has a back-length curly black hair with a silver highlight and has blue eyes. She wears a blue V-neck sweater over a white collared shirt. She wears dark gray pants, and blueish-gray sneakers. This is Vicky Schmidt, a cousin of Frankie.

"Hiya guys!" Vicky greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Vicky.'' Frankie greeted her cousin back, "Do you need something?'' she asked.

Vicky shook her head, "Nope! I'm just here to ask Hoodude something.'' she replied, much to the ragdoll's surprise.

"M-Me? W-wow...'' Hoodude said, "W-What is it?'' he asked.

"Nothing much... as just want to ask if you want to be my date for the dance tonight?'' Vicky asked with a smile which surprises everyone at the table especially Hoodude, "If you don't mind.'' she added just in time for Venus and the other ghouls to arrive at the table.

Hoodude shook his head, "S-Sure! I'll come with you to the dance tonight!" he replied with a big smile.

Vicky's smile grew bigger, "Yes! Yes!" she cheered with a fist pump, "This is great! I'll meet you at the gates tonight! See you later!" she said with a wink as she merrily skips away.

Everyone at the table stayed at an awkward silence when suddenly, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Draculaura let's out a squeal, "Oh my ghoul! Vicky just ask Hoodude to the dance?!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Aaaaeeeiiiooouuu..." Ghoulia moaned.

"I agree with you Ghoulia. I never thought that my cousin has a thing for Hoodude." Frankie commented with a smile.

Chizuru then began to shake Hoodude, "You did it, buddy! You did it! I told that you that there is someone that really likes you!" he cheered.

"Me too!" Hoodude cheered, "This is literally, the best day ever!" he said placing both hands on his chest, "I better go get ready!" he said as he merrily skips away, "See you later, everyone.'' he said.

"Later, buddy!" Chizuru replied when he noticed Venus, "Ah! Hey, Venus... w-what's up?" he greeted nervously as he is aware that she doesn't like him.

Venus let's out a sigh, "Chizuru... I don't trust you but that doesn't mean that I completely dislike you.'' she admitted, "I know you are a nice guy so... I'm giving you a chance. Please go out with me to the dance tonight and... hope that we can get to know each other well.'' she offered.

The blonde was taken aback, he ever expected that Venus would ask him out even though he upsets her after what he did this morning. And while she came out a bit blunt but there's a certain honesty in her words. He gave her a smile, "Sure... I don't mind... I'll go with you to the dance tonight.'' he accepted.

Venus gave him a small smile, "Then I'll look forward for tonight." she said before walking away as the ghouls cheers in glee.

Chizuru then let's out a sigh, "Is there something wrong, Chizuru?'' Rochelle asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "Nothing.'' he replied, "Well... if ya ghouls could excuse me, I need to find an environment-friendly suit for tonight.'' he said before walking away.

"Aeeeiioouuu...'' Ghoulia moaned.

"I agree with you, Ghoulia." Frankie said in agreement, "I think Chizuru is worried what will his ghoul... I mean... girlfriend would think if she finds out that he's going to a dance with another ghoul.'' she stated. Chizuru has already told everyone that he has a girlfriend and even showed them a picture of Yoshika Miyafuji, and everyone agrees that she's really cute.

"Crickey... I forgot that Chizuru already had a girlfriend." Lagoona said in realization.

"No worries." Draculaura reassured, "The two are just going to the dance as friends." she said with a smile.

"I really hope everything goes well.'' Frankie said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, after everything is set up for the dance party, there was little to do but to wait for tonight. Currently, we see Chizuru, Deuce, Clawd, Heath, Manny and Gillington "Gil" Webber lazing around the school's front steps.

"Dude... I'm glad that you and Hoodude got a date for tonight's dance.'' Deuce admitted, "But are you sure about this Chizuru? I mean... you already got a girlfriend." he pointed out.

"A really cute girlfriend." Clawd quipped, "Almost cute as Draculaura.'' he added.

"Thanks, Clawd." Chizuru replied, "And don't worry, Deuce. Venus and I are attending the dance together as friends.'' he reassured, "Though... I'm really surprised that she asks me out, I'm pretty sure that she hated after what I did earlier.'' he admitted.

"I think Venus has already forgiven you.'' Gil replied, "Venus understood that it was an accident and besides, she wouldn't ask you out if she still hates you.'' he stated.

Chizuru nodded, "You're right." he replied.

Heath let's out a groan, "Men... I'm so bored!" he exclaimed, "When is the party even going to start!" he complained slumping his back on the steps when he noticed a large shadow looming over him, "Wow, Manny! Did you grew taller? You're shadow is so huge, it's all over me!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Moo... that wasn't me.'' Manny replied in confusion.

The boys then noticed that all of them are covered by a large shadow, much to their surprise and confusion, "Woah... what's going on?'' Clawd asked.

"What's up with the big ass shadow?'' Chizuru pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm... guys...'' Gil called, "You may wanna look up?!" he said pointing a finger at the sky.

The boys look up and their eyes widen when they saw a large airship flying above the skies of New Salem and within a seconds later, everyone including Headless Headmistress Bloodgood runs out the school as they stare at the airship in awe and shock as a few students began to take pictures of it.

"Woah! Is that an airship?!" Frankie pointed out.

"That's the biggest the airship, I've ever seen!" Jackson Jekyll exclaimed in awe, "I'm so geeking out on this!" he admitted as he began to take pictures of it.

"But what is it doing here?'' Rochelle asked.

Chizuru stares at the airship for a minute when his eyes widen as he let's out a smile, "Hey, I know that airship! It's the Flying Sunny!" he cheered in excitement.

"You know that airship?'' Duece asked.

Chizuru nodded, "Yeah! It's the ship that my friends and I used from our previous mission!" he replied, "This only means one thing... the AWA is here!" he cheered much to everyone's awe.

"I must say though... you're friends know how to make an entrance.'' Clawdeen commented.

"Umm..." Hoodude spoke, "... is it me or something is being dropped from the ship?'' he pointed out.

Everyone looks up and indeed, they saw something getting dropped down from the ship... and it was a pick-up truck. Chizuru facefaulted when he recognized the all familiar situation that he once experienced before, "Oh boy... not again..." he grumbled as he turns to Abbey, "Abbey, I want you to create a large ice pillar to stop the truck from crashing to the ground!" he ordered.

Abbey nodded, "With pleasure!" she replied as she outstretches her arms as she fires ice towards the ground which then goes up to the sky, creating a large ice pillar with a slope.

They then saw the jeep coming closer while hearing loud screams at the same time. The jeep then landed safely on top of the ice pillar and despite the impact, the truck remains in tact, then the jeep began to slide down the slope until it reaches the ground safely as the screams died down at the same time.

"Great job, Abbey!" Chizuru complimented.

"You are most welcome." Abbey replied with a smile.

"Like I said before... they knew how to make an entrance." Clawdeen mused.

With the pick-up truck safe on the ground, everyone got a good look of whose inside the vehicle. On the driver's seat is none other than Gingka Hagane and on the passenger seats are Kenji Kazama and Oohori. At the back are Madoka Kaname, Rainbow Dash, Tatsumi Oga & Baby Bel, Kagari Izuriha, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Duncan Rosenblatt, two girls and a male.

The first girl has a short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. This is Leone.

The second girl has a light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side. She has deep purple eyes with thick long black eyelashes and also has G-cup breasts, which she takes great pride in her big chest. Despite her large breasts, she is also quite small. She wears an almost-plain long-sleeved white polo shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a miniskirt that looks exactly like the school's uniform skirt. She also wears white baggy seifuku sailor fuku schoolgirl uniform socks and plain black dress shoes. This is Kurumu Kurono.

The male has a shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair with a braid hanging down the right side of his face., which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance. He wears a wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō uniform with some customizations. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform. This is Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Everyone, okay?" Duncan asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Madoka replied shaking her head.

"Help! My roller blades are up!" Kagari cried with her feet sticking up in the air, Oga then picks her up and placing her on a standing position, "Whew! Thank, Oga.'' she replied in gratitude.

The truck's door was kick open by an angry looking Kenji, "Jesus Christ! We almost died back there!" he exclaimed as he got out of the truck.

Oohori then followed, "Yeah... no thanks to Gingka and his wonderful ideas!" he said sarcastically jabbing a thumb behind him.

Gingka got off the truck, "I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed, "I thought for sure that Winry and the others has installed the parachute, I guess they forgot about it.'' he grumbled.

Yumichika then leans on top of the truck, "You really should have check things first before you suggested that we use your truck!" he exclaimed angrily, "What if I died?!" he demanded.

"Yumichika...you're a shinigami... so, your basically dead." Kurono pointed out with a blank look.

"Shinigamis can still die you know!" Yumichika argued.

Juvia then noticed Chizuru is amongs the students that is looking at them, "Hey! It's Chizuru-darling!" she pointed out in glee.

Kenji then turns ahead and saw the blonde, "Well I'll be... Chizuru!" he called as he ran towards the blonde.

"Kenji!" Chizuru cried as he happily ran towards his friend.

And we began the cheesy moment where two persons runs towards each other in slow motion... with slow deep voices nonetheless.

"Chizuru!" Kenji called out.

"Kenji!" Chizuru called back.

"Chizuru!"

"Ken-Ken!"

"Chizuru!" Kenji called as his smile morphs into a frown.

"Kenji?" Chizuru said with a raised eyebrow.

Kenji's face then turns into a full glare, "Chizuru!" he growled.

Chizuru skidded to a stop before scrambling to run back, "Oh, Sugar, Honey, Ice, Tea!" he cursed.

And with that, Kenji began to chase Chizuru with the intention of killing him or... just plain killing him.

"Chizuru, Chizuru! Come back here, so I can kill you!" Kenji demanded.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down, Kenji! What did I do?!" Chizuru exclaimed.

Fortunately for the blonde, Frankie decided to step in and got onto Kenji's face, "Did you just came out from sort of pre-school?" she asked with a critical look.

Kenji was taken aback, "W-What?! No!" he replied.

Frankie then grabs him by the ear, "Then why are you acting such a child!" she scolded which made the others chuckled at the sight of Kenji getting scolded.

Realizing she has a point, Kenji pulls away, "All right, all right! I get it.'' he claimed rubbing his left ear.

"Setting aside Kenji's idle attempt to kill me, I'm really glad that you guys are!" Chizuru exclaimed happily. And with that, the students of Monster High and the AWA Gang began to exchange greetings and introductions.

"We're really glad that your okay.'' Duncan spoke, "But I must say... this is a really awesome looking school." he complimented when he noticed Clawdeen staring at him, the female werewolf looks away and it's the half-kaiju's turn to stare at her.

"Why thank you, young man." the Headmistress spoke, "I take pride in our school.'' she claimed with a smile.

The AWA gang stares at her in awe, "Woah! A Dullahan!" Madoka said in awe which made the headmistress smile further.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am.'' Kenji greeted, "We hope that our blonde didn't cause of all you any trouble.'' he stated.

The headmistress shook her head, "Not at all. In fact, Mister Tachibana's arrival was nothing but positive.'' she replied, "Aggravating he can be at times, his cheerful personality and his bright outlook in life made him well-liked here. Not to mention that he is very accepting and is passionate in helping others. I just wish that there are more like him in this world." she explained with a smile.

Kenji can't help but let out a proud smile, "Good to know." he replied, "Anyway... since we're here... would you like to talk to the staffs of AWA?'' he offered.

The headmistress nodded, "Certainly, I've been anticipating that ever since Mister Tachibana told me about the AWA.'' she replied, "Please follow me to my office.'' she suggested.

Kenji nodded, "Yumichika, your with me." he ordered.

"Certainly.'' Yumichika replied, "We'll see you guys later." he said as he and Kenji follows the headmistress.

Leone then approaches Chizuru and taps his shoulder which got his attention, "Hey, Chii. It was stated from your message that you needed an amulet that can repel a curse.'' she stated as she brought out a necklace with a green stone, "So, we brought you this necklace.'' she claimed handing the necklace to the blonde, "The necklace has the power to repel any curses to anyone who wears it. The witch, Crow Lytis was generous enough to give us one." she explained.

"Thanks, Leone." Chizuru said in gratitude, "Oh, Hoodude~" he called out as the ragdoll approaches him, "I promised that I'll help you control your curse, so I had my friends bring this amulet." he said handing the necklace to Hoodude, "Just put it on and you have total control of your powers, you won't have to worry about accidentally hurting others." he explained.

Hoodude then puts on the necklace, "Thanks, Chizuru!" he cheered as he hugs the blonde, "You're the best!" he said happily.

Madoka let's out a giggle, "Looks like Chizuru found a new best friend." she pointed out.

"Great... more people added in his circle of headaches." Gray grumbled, "Anyway... we need to tell you something, Chizuru." he claimed.

Hoodude then let's go of the blonde, "What is it?'' Chizuru asked.

"Like you said in your message, there's a reason why you were brought here, coincidence or not." Oga spoke.

"It turns out that the Apostles are in this world!" Duncan announced making everyone gasped in shock, "Judging from everyone's reaction, they're already aware our our enemies." he pointed out.

"What should we do? Those Apostles meanies could attack us anytime!" Frankie exclaimed in panic.

"Calm down, Miss Stein." Gray reassured, "That's why we are here for... to drive the Apostles away from this world at all cost.'' he stated, "You all just have to focus on your daily lives." he said.

"But since this is your world and school, if you have the means to fight then your free to help.'' Rainbow advised.

"Count me in!" Clawd spoke, "I won't let those Apostles freaks lay a hand on our school!" he declared.

"Moo! I'm soooo gonna pound them!" Manny exclaimed smashing his fist together.

"Abbey would be delighted to lend new friends help." Abbey stated, "As those Apostles are no match for Abbey!" she declared.

Kurumu leans towards Madoka, "This girl reminds of Rolf for some reason.'' she commented.

Madoka let's out a giggle, "Ditto." she replied.

"By the way... are you the only ones who came here?'' Chizuru asked.

Rainbow shook her head, "Nope." she replied, "Ben and the others are back at the Flying Sunny, they'll come down and join us later.'' she explained.

Kagari crosses her arms, "So, what should we do for the time being?'' she asked.

Draculaura then let's out a gasp, "Oh! Oh Oh! How about you all join us for tonight's dance party!" she suggested in excitement.

"Dance Party?'' Juvia repeated.

"Were currently holding one tonight." Chizuru replied, "Everything is already set up, so we're just waiting for the night to come.'' he explained.

Oohori's let's out a grin, "Party? Does it have booze in it?!" he asked.

Chizuru facefaulted, "As much as I want some booze for the party but this is a school, so it's a no.'' he replied as the baldie shrugs his shoulders.

"Party? Why the hell not!" Leona cheered.

"It's been a while since we had a party, so I'm in.'' Gingka said with a smile.

"Juvia loves party!" Juvia exclaimed excitedly.

"We should play this song at the party." Madoka suggested as she brought out her tablet and played a music in a loud volume.

Everyone seems to like it but one person... had a different reaction to it, "Oh no... music..." Jackson said in dread as he suddenly began to glow as his body transforms into a different person. The new person has a blue skin, sunrise-like eyes and a black symbol on his face. It's most likely a tattoo, however if it was, then Jackson would probably likely have the tattoo as well. His hair is made of flames and he has a yin-yang tattoo between his shoulders and has an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow. He wears a red jacket over a black & white shirt, dark-purple pint-stripe pants with flaming designs, black & yellow sneakers and a red & black headset. This is Holt Hyde.

Holt stood up with his arms spread out, "Oh, yeaaaaaaahhhhhhh-yaaaaaaaaahhh~" he screamed in a singing tune.

Everyone stares at him for a minute until Chizuru spoke, "Okay... now I know why Jackson is attending here.'' he stated as everyone let's out a laugh.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night at the school's garden house, the party is on full swing. Music is on full blast and colorful lights flickers back and forth as the students of Monster High and the AWA Gang are currently having the time of their life. We see Holt at the DJ stand scratching records and next to him is Rainbow Dash whom is wildly strumming her guitar. At the dance floor, we see a lot of individuals dancing, couples such as Draculaura & Clawd, Deuce & Cleo, Lagoona & Gil and Ghoulia & Slo Mo and even thought they're not a couple, Hoodude & Vicky and Gray & Juvia are seen dancing together. Others would dance in groups such as Rochelle, Frankie, Madoka, Heath, Oga, Kagari and Eyera whom are doing a conga dance while Leona, Gingka, Oohori, Ricky, Scott, Abbey and Kurumu doing a limbo dance.

Meanwhile at one table filled with refreshment which includes a tray of beer disguised as sodas that was secretly sneaked in by Oohori, Gingka and Scott. Here we see Duncan standing there all by himself while drinking a glass of punch when Clawdeen approaches him, "Hey there handsome.'' she greeted, "What are you doing here all by yourself?'' she asked.

Duncan was surprised by her greeting, "Oh... hey, Clawdeen.'' he greeted, "Nothing... just watching everyone dance..." he replied rather nervously.

"Kinda lonely standing there all by yourself when everyone is having fun." Clawdeen pointed out making Duncan chuckle. The two stayed silent for a minute when Clawdeen spoke, "So... uhh... would you like to dance?'' she asked.

Duncan was taken aback, "W-What?" he said in surprise.

"Would you like to dance with me? You know... to get to know each other well...'' Clawdeen offered, "If... you don't mind...'' she quipped.

Duncan shook his head, "No... I-I don't mind at all..." he replied, "... sure, I'd like to dance with you.'' he said with a smile.

Clawdeen smile as she offered him her hand, Duncan gently took it and made their way to the dance floor. This was witnessed by Yumichika, "So, Duncan is going to dance with that girl.'' he mused, "I hope the girl can help heal Duncan's wounded heart." he said with a smile.

Meanwhile at another table, we see Chizuru and Venus having a conversation, both had a cup of punch in their hands.

"... so, what the Eco-Kids did... they started a fund raising event and managed to collect enough money to save the suburban forest near the villa. After that, the Eco-Kids alongside plenty of volunteers decided to plant more trees in the forest." Chizuru explained, "I was there but to be honest, I was just dragged their by Kenji. However, I do learned at the end the importance and the beauty of nature." he admitted.

Venus smiled, "Wow... those Eco-Kids are a clawesome bunch!" she complimented, "Doing all they can just to preserve mother nature." she said in awe.

"From plants to animals, you can count on them." Chizuru said with a grin.

"I wish I could meet them.'' Venus said.

"I can introduce you them." Chizuru offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Venus replied in agreement, "It's kinda hard to meet people that shares the same view as mine.'' she stated.

Chizuru chuckled, "No problem.'' he replied.

Then Kenji approaches them, "Excuse me, can I have a minute with the miserable blonde?'' he asked. Venus raised an eyebrow of how he calls Chizuru but nodded nonetheless, the two then walks out of the garden house and went towards a tree as the orange-haired architect spoke, "You better not be cheating on Yoshika with that girl." he chastised with his arms crossed.

Chizuru rolls his eyes, "Puh-lease... Venus and I just became friends, Kenji.'' he replied, "Anyway... you want to tell me something?'' he asked.

Kenji looks around, "Chizuru... aside from you and the Apostles... there's a third reason why were here.'' he said, "An Eccentric has been detected by the Research Department in this world." he revealed.

An **Eccentric** was once a normal human that suddenly gained supernatural powers through unknown process. Each abilities differs and no one **Eccentric** has the same ability.

This taken Chizuru aback, "What? Are you fucking serious?" he asked indecorously, "Could it be just me that the research team detected?'' he asked.

"True that you were detected but the team detected two Eccentrics.'' Kenji stated, "That means there's another Eccentric in this school that we don't know." he said.

"I see... so, I guess we'll need to know who the Eccentric is." Chizuru stated.

Kenji nodded, "Right... but we'll start the search tomorrow.'' he said, "For now... we enjoy ourselves at tonight's festivity." he said with a smile.

The two boys went back inside the garden house but unbeknownst to them, a strange figure is watching them from a far with a sinister grin.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Though, I am aware that there are a few ghouls that I should have introduced in this chapter but I decided to save their introductions later.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle and Holt Hyde are from the Monster High Franchise**

 **Vicky Schmidt is from Monster Prom**

 **Leone is from Akame Ga Kill**

 **Kurumu Kurono from Rosario+Vampire**

 **Yumichika Ayasegawa is from Bleach**

 **I would like to thank DRAGONDAVE45 for lending me the idea of the DuncanXClawdeen pairing which was inspired from one of his fics, it was his fics that introduces me to Firebreather. If you don't know DRAGONDAVE45, then please go check out his stories especially _Monster High: Primal Hearts,_ I guarantee you're all gonna love it!**

 **Next chapter is where the actual plot begins, the start of Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?, I hope you all look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	4. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love Part 1

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! And here it is, the start of Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? plot. I'm changing things a little bit, namely removing Frankie's narrative view, but the overall plot will be the same.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Nice RebornxSailor Senshi pairings. Anyway most pairings you mentioned will appear in the future, others like Scott & Ramona and Tsukune & Moka are already part of AWA but are yet to debut.**

 **doom2099 - As you read from the previous chapter, the reason Jackson Jekyll attends Monster High is because he is a half-monster named Holt Hyde similar to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. No, Chizuru didn't do any Saitama-style training, his training was different, just think of the WWE Performance Center with magic and chakra added. Chizuru getting scared is just for comedic purpose, the same can be said for the falling pick-up truck. Frankie getting into Kenji's face is a reference from one episode of Monster High where Frankie defended Jackson from Manny. Actually, shinigamis in Bleach can die. Eccentric isn't really that strong as Haki, it's up to it's wielder on how to improved their ability.**

 **Anyway... let's get the story started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

It was a peaceful day at Monster High as we go inside one class being thought by a phantom named Mr. Rotter. The phantom has grey-to-green skin, has a face that resembles The Phantom of the Opera from the 1925 movie of the same name, has a short, sandy hair and dark round eyes. He wears a brown shoulder cape over a brown buttoned coat, black pants and black leather shoes.

Amongs the students attending the class are Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Heath Burns and Jackson Jekyll. A few AWA members are also there to observe the class such as Kenji Kazama, Juvia Lockser and Leone, though Leone regrets on coming and is now seen snoozing on her desk, much to Kenji's annoyance. And while a few good students are paying attention to their lessons, a few students has their heads on the clouds... aka daydreaming.

Such as Ghoulia whom is daydreaming of curing Mummingitis, Lagoona whom is daydreaming having a peaceful date with Gil and Leone... being asleep... is actually dreaming of beating every corrupt people in the multiverse.

Meanwhile at a nearby town, we see Clawd Wolf walking around when he came across a jewelry store and noticed a nice necklace. Clawd thinks of buying it as present for Draculaura when he realized that the necklace cost quite the money, he checks his wallet only for bats to fly out. He hung his head down as he sluggishly went inside the jewelry store.

The settings then changes back at Monster High were we head towards the quadrangle where we see Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf and Rainbow Dash sitting by the fountain having a conversation about Draculaura's upcoming 1600th birthday.

"So, what do you think?" Clawdeen asked handing Cleo a big paper.

Cleo looks at it, "I think it stinks." she said tearing the paper in half, "She did that in her 1521st birthday.'' she pointed out.

Clawdeen let's out a groan, "Ugh... we need to step up our game.'' she said.

Rainbow crosses her arms, "I would suggest that we do something extreme but I realized it's for Draculaura." she stated, "And extreme isn't something she's fond of.'' she said.

Then Ben Tennyson and Duncan Rosenblatt walks towards them, "Hey, ghouls, Rainbow." the former greeted.

"Hey, Ben. Hey, Duncan.'' Rainbow greeted back.

"Hiya, Duncan." Clawdeen greeted Duncan whom responded with a smile.

"What are you doing?'' Ben asked.

"Cleo, Clawdeen and I are planning for Draculaura's 1600th birthday.'' Rainbow replied, "But so far... we've got none.'' she admitted.

"You can say that again." Clawdeen said in agreement.

"Well... what kind of party Draculaura is expecting?'' Duncan asked.

Rainbow let's out a hum, "Hmm... let's see... a tomato juice fountain, a refreshment table filled with veggies and she's expecting her father to give her a car as a present.'' she counted.

Both Ben and Duncan looks at each other, "Okay... I think Draculaura is expecting too much.'' Ben commented, "That kind of party is hard to pull! The only closes person I know who could do such a feat is Pinkie Pie." he stated.

Then an idea hits Rainbow, "That's it! Pinkie Pie!" she exclaimed, "Pinkie can help us set up for Draculaura's party!" she stated.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?'' Cleo asked.

Duncan then spoke, "Pinkie Pie is one of Rainbow's best friend and the ultimate party planner! From baby showers to business parties, if a party is what you want and Pinkie is the girl to go.'' he stated with a smile.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go meet this Pinkie Pie." Clawdeen suggested.

"But Pinkie Pie is currently back in AWA." Ben pointed out, "The first thing we need to do is to contact her and have someone to take her here.'' he stated.

"I'm on it." Rainbow replied as she brought out her tablet.

Duncan then turns to Clawdeen, "Hey... uhh... is there anything I can do to help?'' he asked, "Figured that I should lend you a hand.'' he said with a smile.

Clawdeen smiled back, "I don't mind... we definitely need all the help that we can.'' she replied.

As Duncan and Clawdeen stares at each other rather intimately, we see a trio of ghouls walking towards them. The first ghoul has a grey skin or fur and white facial marking, bright yellow eyes, cat ears and tail. She have white stripes running over her right arm and left leg. She has a white long hair styled in a hime cut. In line with the white markings on her limbs, she has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her left side. She wears a black & gray collared vest over a black camouflage top, orange(Naruto approved!) skirt, black & pink pumped boots with ribbons. This is Meowlody.

The second ghoul has a grey skin or fur and white facial marking, bright yellow eyes, cat ears and tail. She have stripes running over her left arm and right leg. She has a black long hair styled in a hime cut. In line with the white markings on her limbs, she has a black-and-white striped lock of hair hanging from her right side. She wears an orange(Naruto approved!) collared vest over a white camouflage top, red violet skirt, black & pink pumped boots with laces. This Purrsephone, the twin sister of Meowlody.

The third ghoul has an orange(Naruto approved!) tannish skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. Her hair is styled in an asymmetrical bob, Her hair is dark orange with black stripes on her bangs in the webisodes, but in the merchandise, the part of her bangs with the stripes is a lighter orange. Her signature outfit consists of a deep pink tiger-striped shirt with a black, open studded mini jacket over it, an orange scarf around her neck, reddish-orange biker gloves, a yellow belt around her waist, black leggings with deep pink tears, and open-toed shoes with deep pink laces and wedges. This is Toralei Stripes.

Their arrival caught their attention as Toralei spoke, "Meow... a little birdy told me that you're throwing a purrfectly epic party.'' she claimed as she coughs out a few feathers from her mouth as she caught one feather with her fingers, "We're here for our invites.'' she demanded.

"Did she actually ate a bird?'' Ben asked in disbelief.

"Fluttershy won't be happy that she done that.'' Rainbow stated.

"Puh-lease... Toralei.'' Cleo spoke, "You're not invited." she said with a smirk.

Toralei let's out a gasp, "Give me one good reason why not?!" she demanded.

"Uhh... how about three.'' Clawdeen replied as she showed Toralei her ICoffin and scrolls several pictures of her playing tricks on Draculaura.

Toralei rolls her eyes, "Fine." she replied, "Just remember... every kitty has her day.'' she claimed, "So better watch your backs.'' she warned as she and the twins walks away.

"Ooohh... we're so scared." Cleo mocked as Clawdeen let's out a growl.

Duncan crosses his arms, "Everywhere I go, there's always people like that werecat over there.'' he pointed out.

"Ditto." Ben said in agreement.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that morning, we see Clawdeen, Cleo, Rainbow, Duncan and Ben walking in the hallways when they saw Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable, Draculaura, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi chatting in front of a row of lockers.

Draculaura then noticed them. "Hey ghouls." she greeted, "How goes the party planning?'' she asked giddily.

Cleo, Clawdeen and Rainbow had a nervous look for a minute before Clawdeen spoke, "Oh... great, right?'' she said towards Rainbow and Cleo.

The rainbow-haired girl nodded vigorously as Cleo spoke, "Of course! We're gonna throw you a party of the millennium.'' she claimed.

Clawdeen then noticed her older brother coming towards them, "Hey, Clawd!" she greeted, "What you got there, big bro?'' she asked with a smirk.

"A little something for Draculaura." Clawd replied with a grin.

"Oh~ You shouldn't have.'' Draculaura said with a smile.

"This is so romantic.'' Frankie said.

"So, what did you got for her, Clawd?'' Ben asked.

"Black Roses?'' Clawdeen asked.

"Candy Skulls?'' Cleo followed.

"Ball of yak meat?'' Abbey said earning her weird looks from everyone, "What? Yak meat is delicacy.'' she claimed.

Clawd then brought out a thick book with a lavender cover, "It's a study guide her driver's ed test." he said handing the book to Draculaura, "You can only have that test twice or you'll have to wait six months to get your license.'' he stated.

"Oh... you shouldn't have...'' Draculaura said with a forced smile.

"Really." everyone, except Madoka, said in sync as they give Clawd a critical look, much to his surprise.

Draculaura let's out a sigh, "I guess... I better go study right now." she said as she walks away from them.

Everyone watches her walk away as Clawd let's out a whimper when Madoka spoke, "I don't know about you guys but a gift is a gift." she claimed, "I wouldn't mind if someone gave me a book of algebra or a ball of yak meat as a present.'' she admitted which earns her weird looks from everyone except Abbey for obvious reasons.

"Madoka... you've been hanging out with Chizuru and Oohori too much that your tastes has began to change." Homura pointed out as Madoka tilts her head.

Clawdeen walks towards Clawd, "You gave a ghoul like Draculaura a practical gift? Bad wolfy!" she scolded hitting him with a rolled up magazine on the nose.

"Ow!" Clawd yelp rubbing his nose.

"Her hopes for her sweet sixteen hundred are higher than the pyramids.'' Cleo exclaimed, "Now those would make a great gift.'' she claimed with a smirk.

Clawd gave them a grin, "No... I got her something that will make her howl in the moon." he claimed bringing out a golden necklace with a head of gargoyle which made everyone cringed, "You don't like it? Now way!" he said hanging his head down in shame.

"Well I like it." Madoka admitted.

"No one ask." Homura grumbled in annoyance.

Everyone then told Clawd that the necklace was nice but they told him that he has to think of something that would knock Draculaura off. The pressure on Clawd is getting way more intense.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that afternoon, we see Frankie, Abbey, Kurumu Kurono and another girl gathered around a radio at the school's entrance steps. The girl is a short with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth. She wears a white collared shirt with a red neck tie, dark-green skirt, dark-green socks and brown shoes. This is Tsuyu Asui.

They are currently listening on a radio show that a ghoul named C.A. Cupid is hosting.

"So, can you girls tell us about this Cupid girl?'' Kurumu asked.

"She's a love genius and is an expert in romance." Frankie replied, "Got a problem with love, she can fix it." she claimed.

"I better listen to her first before I judge - ribbit." Tsuyu stated as they began to listen while Frankie turn up the volume.

 _"So, umm, yeah, I really like this boy... total crush-o-rama...''_ the female caller said as the scene changes at the creepateria where a group of students gathered around at one table, which includes Chizuru Tachibana and Hoodude Voodoo, listening on a radio, _"But he doesn't even know that I'm like there.''_ the caller said.

 _"I hear you caller."_ the voice of Cupid replied, _"This is something that we can all relate to.''_ she claimed, _'There's a monster that we like, you know we're just perfect for if they just noticed us.''_ she said, _"Let me ask you caller... are you invisible?''_ she asked.

 _"Yeah... that was like I'm saying...''_ the caller replied as the scene changes at two couple sitting on bench at the hallways listening to a radio beside them, _"... as if like he can't even see me...''_ she said as the scene changes at the library where a vampire is seen listening to the show with his headphones.

Cupid chuckled, _"No sweetie... are you actually invisible?''_ she clarified.

The scene the changes at a hallway where a floating ICoffin can be seen, "Oh! Doy... hang on..'' the caller said with a giggle as she turn visible, revealing her werecat form.

Then a vampire boy saw her, "Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." she greeted back, "Oh my ghoul! Like... thanks Cupid." she said happily in gratitude.

The scene then changes back with Frankie and the others, "See?!" Frankie spoke, "She's the ghoul!" she exclaimed.

"Do not understand why play these games." Abbey admitted, "In mountains... village elders choose a date for you.'' she claimed, "Spit in hand...'' she said as she literally spits on her hand much to the girl's disgust, "... shake, end of story.'' she said, "Is no mass, is no fuzz.'' she stated when she noticed the disgust look from the girls, "Okay... he's little mass." she clarified.

"You and Rolf will get along well if you ever meet each other." Kurumu said, "Both of you speaks in third person with weird accents and both of you came from places with weird traditions." she stated.

"Well... I'm impressed with Cupid." Tsuyu admitted, "I wouldn't mind asking her if ever I get a love problem - ribbit." she said.

Kurumu then noticed something that made her eyes go wide, "Guh! If you wanna ask Cupid, you better ask her now." she exclaimed.

"Why?'' Tsuyu asked.

Kurumu pointed a finger behind her, "Because your admirers are here.'' she claimed as everyone turns around and saw several were-frogs with flowers in hands, ready to ask Tsuyu out.

The girls could only blink in surprise and bewilderment.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the quadrangle, we see several students walking around which includes Chizuru and Hoodude. Sitting at the fountain, we see Ghoulia staring at Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavich and Don of the Dead talking at the distance before letting out a sigh. Suddenly, Lagoona and Gil came out from the water, Gingka Hagane also came out from the water while wearing a goggles and a snorkel but unlike Lagoona and Gil, he got out of the fountain before walking away to dry himself.

"So... which boy are you gonna take to the party?'' Lagoona asked.

"Eeeoouu..." Ghoulia moaned in reply.

"That is a problem." Lagoona said in agreement.

"What's got into her fins?'' Gil asked.

"She can't decide between Slo Mo and Don of the Dead.'' Lagoona replied, "Ghoulia is a monster of science, not romance.'' she stated.

"Too bad science can't decide for her." Gil commented when suddenly Ghoulia got an idea and hugs Gil, "Woah..." he said with a smile.

Ghoulia then let's go before walking away, "Good luck." Lagoona called when a large person approaches them.

The large man has a light-blue skin tone and stocky build, he has dark eyes over yellow thick eyebrows, bulb-like nose and two tusk-like fangs on his mouth. He has a long, two-toned black hair, with two long stripes, coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. He wears a yellowish-orange gii with green belt underneath an orange cape and brown wooden clogs. This is Jinbe.

"Hey, kids." Jinbe greeted.

"Oh! Hello, Mister Jinbe." Lagoona greeted back with a smile as Gil nodded as a greeting.

Lagoona is pretty thrilled when she first met Jinbe as she was interested in learning more about sea creatures in his world. Gil was wary about Jinbe at first since he's a salt-water creature but slowly warms up to him because of Jinbe's kind and wise nature. Gil even considered Jinbe, the best salt-water creature he ever met, next to Lagoona, of course.

"Where's young Ghoulia heading towards to?'' Jinbe asked.

"I believe she's going to her lab after Gil commented that 'science can't decide for her'.'' Lagoona replied, "Must have a struck an idea there since she can't decided which between Slo Mo and Don, she's going to take at the party.'' she stated.

Jinbe crosses his arms, "Hmm... not that I mind... but do you think young Ghoulia is actually gonna use science to help her choose whom she wants to take at the party?'' he pointed out.

Both Lagoona and Gil looks at each other as they realized that Jinbe has a point, "I think... I should check on Ghoulia... just in case." Lagoona stated.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile as Cupid's radio show goes on, Clawd decided to ask advice from her. Cupid told him that he don't need to buy her anything and told him to find her something personal, something that made him listen, when he got an idea and thanked Cupid.

Later that day at the school's hallway, we see Clawd building a stepstool in front of Draculaura's locker, Tatsumi Oga and Baby Bel are with him.

"Clawd... I'm not an expert about gifts and presents...'' Oga admitted, "... but I don't think the little vampiress will like what your building there.'' he pointed out.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel quipped in agreement.

"Trust me... she's gonna love this.'' Clawd claimed.

"Clawd~" Draculaura's voice cooed from behind.

Clawd turns around and saw Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Madoka and Kurumu walking towards them. He gave Draculaura a smile as he got on top of the stepstool, "Now you can get up to your locker, no prob!" he claimed, "See? I wanted to prove that I-" he tried to say but was interrupted by Draculaura.

"That's what you think of me?!" Draculaura cried, "You... you... you think I'm... SHORT!" she exclaimed as she began to cry. Frankie and Madoka placed a hand on her shoulders in comfort before walking her away as Cleo, Clawdeen and Kurumu gave Clawd a disappointed look.

Clawdeen, once again, hits Clawd with a rolled up magazine on the nose, "Ow!" he yelped.

Cleo shook her head as she, Clawdeen and Kurumu followed the others. Clawd let's out a whimper as he watches them go when Oga spoke, "Another problem...'' he said as he opens Draculaura's locker door only to be blocked by the stepstool, "... she won't be able to open her locker door freely.'' he pointed out making Clawd hung his head down.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel quipped in agreement as Clawd hung his head down even lower.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the girl's restroom, Draculaura then began to tell the ghouls and girls that she once dated a vampire named Valentine back in her old school 400 years ago. She told them that Valentine was the most romantic monster ever and every ghoul is fangs over heels for him but she chose her. She told them that Valentine would write her the most exquisite poetry, and even created a holiday for her during her birthday. But their relationship were not meant to be when she and her family are forced to flee after a misunderstanding from the locals. Because of that, the two never sees each other again. After telling her story, she told them everything is all in the past, Draculaura then decided to head over her driver's test. When they left the restroom, they had no idea that Toralei and the twins were there and heard everything. Toralei then hatches a plan to get back at the ghouls for not inviting her to Draculaura's Sweet 1600th.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Lagoona is seen walking down the halls when she was approached by Venus McFlytrap and another girl. The girl has has a short pink hair and purple eyes. She also has two small flowers on her hair. She has a long black tail at her back that is a spade-shaped tail end and has a large bust. She wears a white collared shirt with a blue ribbon tie underneath a sleeveless yellow vest, green plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Momo Belia Deviluke, the younger sister of Lala Satalin Deviluke.

Venus met Momo when Chizuru introduces them to each other back at the dance party. Both girls got along well as they share a caring nature towards plants and their capabilities to communicate with them. Despite Momo's perverted nature, Venus knew Momo is a kind and caring person.

"Hey, Lagoona." Venus called.

"Hey, gils." Lagoona greeted, "Do you need anything?'' she asked.

Momo shook her head, "No... we're just wondering what's wrong with Ghoulia?'' she asked, "She's been staring at a chalkboard with weird calculations over it.'' she stated.

"Crickey... where is she?'' Lagoona asked.

"She's in the mad science room." Venus replied, "She's been standing there for hours.'' she said.

And with that, Lagoona made her way towards the mad science room and true to Venus' words, Ghoulia is seen standing in front of a chalkboard with a picture of her, Slo Mo and Don sticking on it and is surrounded by numerous mathematical symbols.

Lagoona let's out a sigh as she walks towards the zombie, "All this math got your head swimming like a blind tuna." she commented, "You gotta ask yourself... what does your heart felt?'' she pointed out.

"Aiiiyeeeee...'' Ghoulia replied with a shrug.

"Okay... let's write up a list of pros and cons about the blokes on your computer." Lagoona suggested. Ghoulia smiled as she opens her laptop and began to type something, Lagoona watches her with a raised eyebrow, "Your writing a program to decide your perfect mate?'' she asked.

"Ahuehehe..." Ghoulia replied in confirmation.

"Science doesn't have all the answers you know." Lagoona pointed out which made Ghoulia gasped rather offensively, "Sorry.'' she apologized as Ghoulia went back into typing, "I'm just saying that love is a mystery... deep in secret sauce, there is magic to it.'' she stated earning her a critical look from the zombie, Lagoona let's out a sigh as Venus and Momo peeks their head inside the room.

"If you ask me... Ghoulia can date both Slo Mo and Don at the same time." Momo stated.

"Momo..." Venus spoke, "... unlike you... Ghoulia isn't the type of ghoul who wants to enter a polygamous relationship.'' she pointed out with a blank look.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Unknown Location, Valentine Manor**

Meanwhile at a mansion located somewhere far away from New Salem, we go inside a wide and a very elegant room, inside we see a vampire sitting on a chair holding up a stone shaped like a broken heart. The vampire has a pale pink skin, shaggy black-brown hair with red stripes and bright rosy eyes. His features are strikingly handsome, enough to make any monster girl fall in love with him. He also wears black eyeliner and a diamond stud earring. He wears a black jacket coat with red linings over a maroon buttoned vest, white collared shirt and a white ascot, black pants and black laced boots. This is Kieran Valentine.

Kieran is currently wearing a shades that measures up the love meter of the broken heart stone in his hands, "Mm-mm-mmm...'' he hummed in satisfaction, "There's nothing more beautiful than a full heart.'' he mused as his broken-heart shaped phone began to ring, he then picks it up and answers, "Valentine, how may I romance you?'' he answered in a romantic tone as he took off his shades.

 _"Who are you talking to the phone?!"_ a voice replied in the phone, much to his bewilderment.

"Mom! I got it! Geez!" Kieran shouted.

 _"Valentine?''_ the voice of Draculaura, which in truth, is actually Toralei mimicking the little vampire's voice.

And Kieran fell for it, "Draculaura...'' he replied with a smile as he sat on his chair, only to fell backwards to the floor.

Suddenly, three clouds with faces appears above him, "Smooth... daddy-yo...'' the clouds teased.

Kieran then sat up, "Aw, shuck... I've been waiting ages to hear your sweet butter tongue.'' he stated.

 _"Who are you talking to the telephone?"_ Kieran's mom demanded.

"Mom! Get off the line!" Kieran demanded as he focus his attention back to his caller, "You want me... to transfer in Monster High? Surely... anything for you, darling.'' he said.

 _"You hear me? If you don't clean up your backwaters...''_ Kieran's mom interrupted once again.

Kieran gritted his teeth, "Yes mom! Chores first! Hang up!" he demanded as he focus his attention back to his caller, "Apologies..." he said with a smile.

 _"I'll be waiting for you, Valentine."_ Toralei said in Draculaura's voice said before hanging up.

As Kieran puts down his phone, one cloud then spoke, "Oh hey, Valentine... why are you so crazy about this vampire chick?'' it asked referring to Draculaura.

"Because she's one of a kind, she has the biggest heart than any monster ever had and she completes my collection.'' Kieran explained as he placed the broken-heart stone in a cabinet filled with more broken heart stones which has pictures of crying ghouls, "All I have to do is to harvest her heart and built it 100% with love.'' he stated as he picks up a sketch frame of Draculaura, "I was nearly there but then... she got away.'' he said, "That won't happen this time.'' he declared as he began to let out a laugh.

"If you don't clean up your backwaters, it's back kick to you son!" Kieran's mom shouted.

Kieran let's out a groan, "Yes Mom! I know! Yaaahhh!" he shouted in annoyance.

 **-BREAK-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

Back at Monster High, it didn't take long for Pinkie Pie to arrived and she agreed to help them set up for Draculaura's birthday party, Pinkie will provide the massive supplies that they need while they need to find a place to host the party.

And they have one place in mind... the catacombs.

Deep within the halls of the catacombs, we see Clawdeen, Cleo, Rainbow, Ben and Duncan walking around searching for a place perfect for the party while the two males are holding up torches for lighting.

"The map says that there should be an old concert hall around here.'' Clawdeen said as she holds up a map.

"Has anyone heard of a GPS?" Cleo groaned.

Ben looks around, "This place is so cool!" he said in awe, "Who knew Monster High has something like this underneath.'' he mused.

"If Juugo and the others were here, they won't waste any time raiding this place to find any loot." Duncan stated.

As the five arrives at a spacious hall, Clawdeen noticed a a heart-shaped door, "Look! There's a door!" she pointed out.

"A heart-shaped door? Now I've seen everything.'' Rainbow commented.

"I wonder what's inside?" Duncan said.

Clawdeen walks towards the door and noticed a keyhole, "There must be a key here somewhere.'' she said.

Ben looks around and noticed something, "There!" he pointed at a gargoyle skeleton statue, there's a key dangling on it's fingertips.

"A Skelet Key!" Clawdeen exclaimed as she grabs the key, "Those open everything.'' she claimed.

The group then approaches as Clawdeen uses the key which results to the door opening however they were greeted by an awful stench.

Clawdeen began to sniff around, "What's that smell?!" she exclaimed covering her nose.

"Ugh! Ben... was that you?!" Duncan accused as he pinches his nose.

"If I was Wildmutt... then yes but I'm not, so no.'' Ben replied as he puts on a gas mask.

Rainbow recoils in disgust, "Ugh... the smell is worst than Ed's basement room?!" she exclaimed.

"You've been to Ed's room before?'' Duncan asked in surprise.

"Once... on a dare.'' Rainbow replied, "And I regret it.'' she added.

"Seriously...'' Cleo spoke fanning her hand, "... who died in here?'' she asked.

Suddenly, a group of green ghost began to fly all around them, scaring them all on the process. They began to back away and nearly fell in a pit of green, slimy and stinky substance if it weren't for a certain object getting thrown in the pit which caught their attention.

"I think we now know where the stench came from." Ben commented.

"Oh my ghoul.'' Clawdeen said as she stares at the pit.

"Ha! That was a close saved.'' a female voice with a country accent spoke, they all looked up and saw a ghoul standing at a balcony. The ghoul has a medium purple skin contrasted by bright red and black hair. Most notably, she has an excessive birthmark on the left side of her face in the shape of spider webs and musical notes. It reaches down via her neck to cover up to the left shoulder. Forgettable in comparison, she also has a mole under the left side of her lower lip. She has grey-purple eyes of which the one on the left almost always is covered or framed by something; usually a mask, but it can also be a veil or (assymetrical) sunglasses. She wears a white crop shirt with a purple collar over a dark-purple top, dark-blue folded jeans and black & white pumps. This is Operetta.

"Operetta.'' Cleo said as she sigh in relief, "Thanks." she said in gratitude.

"Ya'll nearly fall into the Pit Of Eternal Body Odor.'' Operetta pointed out, "One dip there and whooooo-wheeee! You'll smell like a punk cow for a thousand years.'' she said making the group cringed in disgust, "What brings you down here?'' she asked.

"We want to hold Draculaura's birthday party here." Clawdeen replied.

"Well then... let me wrapped this up for ya." Operetta offered referring to the pit.

"Perfect!" Cleo exclaimed, "All we need now is a few thousand scented candles.'' she said as she fans her hand.

"Let's get to work!" Clawdeen said earning a nod from everyone.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at a courtyard that head towards the school's large outdoor pool, we see Chizuru, Hoodude and Vicky Schmidt sitting at one bench.

"You know... I'm the main character of this fic but for some reason, I got relegated into a backgrounder in this chapter.'' Chizuru pointed out.

"You'll get used to it." Hoodude replied as Vicky let's out a a giggle.

Kenji then approaches them, "Ugh... how do you guys deal with the ghost girl? She's been nagging me all day, asking me stupid questions for her stupid blog!" he grumbled, "She's worst than Araya!" he exclaimed.

Chizuru, Hoodude and Vicky laughs at his expense when the blonde's ICoffin made a sound, "Hey! My ICoffin just got me a text message!" he announced with a smile.

"It's amazing what phones can do this days." Kenji grumbled sarcastically.

"And now I'm reading it." Chizuru said.

"Happy for you." Kenji replied sarcastically as he took a seat.

"Dear Mister Tachibana. It has come to my attention that we'll be fighting soon. My name is Matthew Patel and blah blah fair warning blah blah blah... hmm... this is... this is... THIS IS..." Chizuru read out loud.

"What!?" Kenji asked in annoyance.

"This is boring... delete!" Chizuru replied deleting the message.

Hoodude looks at the blonde in concern, "Chizuru... I overheard what you said... aren't you a bit worried that someone out there is challenging you into a fight?" he asked with Vicky nodding in agreement.

Chizuru snorted, "Don't worry. That's probably a prank, no need to worry." he reassured.

Or so he thought.

 **And that's that for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, I know I do! I had so much fun writing this chapter! And I'm totes excited to write the next one.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Mr. Rotter, Toralei Stripes, Meowlody, Purrsephone, Kieran Valentine, Clouds and Operetta are from the Monster High Franchise**

 **Tsuyu Asui from My Hero Academia**

 **Jinbe from One Piece**

 **Momo Belia Deviluke from To Love Ru**

 **Next chapter... Draculaura and Kieran will meet again... for better or for worse.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love Part 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! During the week, I was looking for some inspiration when I came across mangas created by Junji Ito. I read a few of them... it made me vomit in horror and disgust but don't take that as a sign of dislike, Junji Ito's manga stories are amazing, he is definitely the best horror manga artist out there! It gave me ideas though for future plots.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - well... I'm a big fan of Matthew Patel and I want him as a villain in my stories, whether Scott Pilgrim is part of the story or not. The characters you mentioned will appear later on or on future stories.**

 **ZILLAFAN - A few characters TF2 characters appeared in my fics.**

 **And now... let's continue on what we left off from the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

Later that day at the school's main hall, we see Ghoulia Yelps sitting on a bench working on her laptop when she noticed Lagoona Blue, Gillington "Gil" Webber and Jinbe walking towards her.

"Eeeeeiioo..'' Ghoulia greeted.

"What did she say?'' Jinbe asked as obviously as he can't understand zombie language.

"Ghoulia said that the program is done." Lagoona replied, "So... who's your perfect match?'' she asked with a smile.

Gil then spoke, "Yeah... Don or Slo Mo?'' he pointed out.

"Eeeeeiiooo..." Ghoulia replied with uncertainty.

"Well... what are you waiting for?'' Lagoona egged.

Ghoulia then began to work on her laptop, then a video screen of Don of the Dead and Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavich pops on screen with health bars above their heads and bagels on their hands... like some sort of fighting game. When suddenly, Heath Burns appears on screen.

"Hey, Hotstuff." Heath greeted with a grin.

"Heath Burns!/Eeeiiouuu!" Lagoona and Gil gasped while Ghoulia moaned in surprise.

"That... I didn't see coming." Jinbe admitted scratching his chin.

Heath then got his face close to the screen, "Holla." he greeted again, rather excitedly.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, the bell rang as students walks out from their classroom, amongs the students is an annoyed Kenji Kazama carrying a still sleeping Leone on his back while Kagari Izuriha follows him from behind with an amused smirk. Coming out from one classroom is Clawd Wolf with a medium-sized box in hands, Clawd made a call on C.A. Cupid earlier for another advice and she told him to give Draculaura something that she couldn't get anywhere else, Clawd has a smile on his face as he knows what to give his ghoulfriend.

Clawd then noticed Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Lagoon, Ghoulia, Cleo de Nile, Madoka Kaname, Tsuyu Asui and Kurumu Kurono hanging out in front of a row of lockers.

The girls turns to him as Clawd presented them his the contents of the box, "Check it out.'' he said as everyone takes a look inside the box filled with various stuffs which some can be classified as... junks.

"Oh~ A box of junk... how thoughtful.'' Cleo said sarcastically.

Clawdeen then got in front of his brother, "Yeah! You can't give her something that you dug out from the backyard!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know... some of them are still in tact - ribbit." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Still junk though." Kurumu said.

"It's not a box of junk!" Clawd defended, "It's-" he tried to explain when Madoka let's out a gasp.

"Oh! I get it now!" Madoka exclaimed, "Clever! Really clever! A gift that Draculaura couldn't get anywhere else." she stated, "I'm sure Draculaura will like it!" she said making Clawd smile.

"Madoka? Are you serious?'' Cleo asked indecorously.

"And what the hell do you mean with what you just said?'' Kurumu demanded.

"Why should I tell you?'' Madoka replied, "You girls couldn't understand the value of Clawd's gift, so I don't think you girls would understand everything that I said earlier." she stated.

The ghouls, Kurumu and Tsuyu stares at Madoka in shock, Frankie was about to respond when a group of ghouls began running and squealing in glee, catching their attentions.

"What's that all about?'' Cleo asked, "Is there a sale somewhere? Why wasn't I told?!" she demanded as she turns to Ghoulia, "Ghoulia?'' she asked as the blue-skinned zombie girl gave her a shrug.

Suddenly, a ghost girl phases through one locker with her ICoffin in hand. The ghost girl has a very pale skin tone, she has along straight violet hair with a rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. She wears a black and purple gothic dress with chains, balls and shackles as accessories, and pink laced shoes with chains. This is Spectra Vondergeist.

"Did you read my blog?'' Spectra asked, "A hot new boy just transferred to Monster High!" she cheered before floating away.

"I heard that she was looking for Draculaura.'' a voice said. Everyone turns around to see Toralei Stripes, Meowlody and Purrsephone sitting on top of a row of lockers, "Who could it be?'' Toralei mused with a smirk which made Clawd worried.

"Hey, Stripes." Madoka spoke getting her attention, "I had a friend whom is Chinese." she claimed.

Toralei raised an eyebrow, "What about it?'' she asked indecorously.

"He makes meat buns." Madoka replied. And with that, the trio of werecats let's out a shriek of horror before breaking into a run, Madoka let's out a snort, "I can't believe they fell for that, meat buns aren't really made from cat's meat." she stated.

"First time I ever heard about that." Lagoona admitted.

Tsuyu turns to Clawd, "You okay there, Clawd?'' she asked.

Clawd shook his head, "Yeah... yeah... I'm fine." he claimed despite the uncertainty in his voice.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile outside the school's parking lot, we see Draculaura inside one car alongside a creepy-looking middle-aged male monster. He has a large, slightly rotund physique and has a pinkish skin tone. He wears a sack on his face, a red collared shirt with light-brown necktie with dots underneath a dirty apron, black pants and brown leather shoes. This is Hackington also known as Mr. Hack.

The car was doing a stop and go motion for a few minutes until it reaches an intersection, "How am I doing?'' Draculaura asked nervously.

"All right, no mistakes." Hack replied with a nod, "But I was looking forward for failing somebody." he admitted while rubbing his palms, "Just parallel park and you survived the driver's test." he advised, "Mess up and it's off of your grade." he warned.

Draculaura then turns at the side mirror nervously when she noticed a group of ghouls gathered around and squealing over something, she looks back and saw the girls are gathered around Kieran Valentine with Spectra taking a picture of him.

"Valentine?" Draculaura muttered in surprise, she then steps on the pedestal which got the car to accelerate backwards in such speed, the back of the car then crashes at a street sign.

Hack then grabs a knife, "You... failed." he announced as he slices a piece of paper.

Draculaura then looks outside with a smile on her face, "Valentine." she said dreamily.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Kieran walking in the hallways as several ghouls can't help but looks at him dreamily. Kieran then passes-by Gingka Hagane, Gray Fullbuster, Oohori, Eyera and Ricky whom are hanging out in front of a row of lockers.

"What's up with that guy?'' Gingka asked jabbing a thumb at Kieran, "Every ghouls are swooning all over him.'' he said.

"He's probably everything that you're not.'' Gray replied with a smirk as Oohori, Eyera and Ricky bursts out laughing as Gingka gave the ice mage a stink eye.

Back with Kieran, Toralei suddenly appears next to him, "I'm Toralei." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, darling." Kieran greeted with a grin, "I'm Val-" he tried to introduced himself but was interrupted.

"Valentine, I know." Toralei claimed, "Yes, I know all about you.'' she said.

"I see my reputation precedes me.'' Kieran mused.

Toralei then placed a finger on his mouth, "And I know your here for Draculaura's heart.'' she claimed.

Kieran let's out a gasp in shock as he slowly back steps inside one room and ushered Toralei to follow which she complies, "Look... she called me.'' Kieran reasoned.

"She didn't called you, I did." Toralei confessed.

"You did? Why?'' Kieran asked in confusion.

"To help you get passed her guard dog." Toralei pointed out as the two looks outside to see Draculaura and Clawd having a conversation in front of a locker.

"Fur of fur?'' Kieran quipped.

"Hey boyfriend." Toralei clarified.

"Boyfriend?!" Kieran exclaimed in shock.

"Relax." Toralei reassured, "Clawd doesn't have any romantic tuft of fur in his whole body." she stated, "He's no threat.'' she claimed.

Kieran peeks his head out, "He sure is big.'' he pointed out nervously.

Toralei then began to caress his cheek, "Oh... it's okay afraidy-cat." she cooed in a reassuring tone, "The big bad wolf is leaving." she said as they saw Clawd walking away, leaving Draculaura alone in her locker, "Now get over there and do what you do best." she advised.

"All right, now we're talking." Kieran mused, "Why are you doing this anyway?'' he asked with a grin.

"Let's call it a birthday present from the heart.'' Toralie claimed with a sadistic smile.

Kieran then adjusts the cloth on his collar before walking out of the room, "Draculaura." he called.

Draculaura turns around and saw him, she smiled and let's out a small squeal. The two then began to run towards each other in slow motion while some students witnesses this which includes Chizuru Tachibana, Hoodude Voodoo and Venus McFlytrap.

The two then stops running in the middle of the hall as they looks at each other with a smile, "Draculaura." Kieran said as he magically brought out a bouquet.

"My Valentine." Draculaura said dreamingly.

Meanwhile, Venus, Chizuru and Hoodude watches them with a smile, "How romantic." Hoodude commented as Venus cupped her hands together.

"Ah yeah.'' Chizuru replied in agreement.

 **-BREAK-**

And with that, Keiran and Valentine began to spend some time together with the former showing romantic stuffs to the latter such as having his cloud buddies creating a heart-shaped white trail in the blue sky and treat her with a dinner-like lunch at the creepateria which fills Draculaura's heart with love, much to Kieran's satisfaction.

Of course... this doesn't sit well to some people.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Draculaura walking down the staircase with a mad look of glee on her face with Kieran still in her mind. When all of a sudden, a slightly pissed off Clawdeen got onto her face.

"Rar!" Clawdeen growled making Draculaura gasp in surprise, "What's going on with you and Valentine?" she demanded.

"What?!" Draculaura squawked as she noticed that Frankie, Abbey Bominable, Cleo and Kurumu are with Clawdeen, "What are you talking about?'' she asked in denial.

"Everybody knows that you've been hanging out." Clawdeen said, "It's all over school!" she exclaimed.

Cleo then spoke, "It's even in Spectra's blog." she added as Spectra flew past them while taking a picture with her ICoffin.

"News spreads out like wildfire, Draculaura. Please don't deny it." Kurumu said.

Draculaura sighed, "Okay... okay... we've been spending little time together." she admitted, "So?'' she asked.

"So? So are you forgetting that you already have a boyfriend!" Clawdeen pointed out.

Abbey then spoke, "In my village there's a name for this, Bruh Lubitsch Eaten Yet Sturridge." she said which earns her another weird look from everyone, "Not cool.'' she clarified.

Clawdeen then turns back to Draculaura, "Do not tell him that I said this but my brother is a great guy and he cares about you soooo much." she said.

"I know, I know! And I care about him." Draculaura replied, "But Val... he's just so dreamy, and romantic and amazing.'' she said with a dreamy smile.

"That doesn't mean that Clawd isn't special." Kurumu argued.

"She's right." Clawdeen agreed, "Clawd maybe smelly and annoying but he's not stupid." she stated.

"He is going to find out about this." Cleo said.

Clawdeen then placed a hand on Draculaura's shoulder, "I'm telling this to you as your best ghoulfriend." she said, "You can't have it on both ways, you gonna make a choice." she advised with everyone nodding in agreement.

Draculaura let's out a sigh as she began to think about what they said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the Creepateria, we see Lagoona, Gil, Jinbe, Deuce Gorgon, Heath Burns and another ghoul gathered at one table. The ghoul has a tan skin tone, which is much lighter than any of her known siblings. She has yellow eyes and tight curly hair, she wears a blue hooded sleeveless jacket over a black & orange top with an orange-chained bracelet with a paw pendant, black denim shorts with blue trimmings, she wears a colorful leg warmer on her right leg and a red fishnet socks on her right leg and blue sneakers with straps. This is Howleen Wolf, the youngest sister of Clawd and Clawdeen.

"Holy smokes!" Heath exclaimed, "I am Ghoulia's perfect match!" he cheered as a flame came out from his finger while Howleen shook her head indecorously.

"Apparently in her scientific research that the two of you are the most compatible to each other." Lagoona pointed out.

"Dude..." Deuce spoke, "Now I know why I'm having trouble at Mr. Hack's class." he said, "Science doesn't make sense." he said tapping a finger on the table.

"Neither does, Mr. Hack." Howleen added, "Oi, Oi! All right, now see-in children." she said imitating Mr. Hack which made everyone laugh.

"That was a good one." Jinbe said with a smile.

Gil then spoke, "Heath... Ghoulia is... is a very sweet, nice and shy ghoul." he stated.

"She's kinda officiated with water when comes to dating, we were hoping that you can be... you know..." Lagoona trails.

"Less Heath-y.'' Deuce pointed out.

"Yes.'' Lagoona and Gil replied in agreement.

"What?!" Heath exclaimed, "Less Heath-y?'' he asked, "You got to be kidding me? I'm her perfect match!" he cheered getting on the table, "I'm gonna turn up it up to 451 heathies!" he claimed setting himself on fire.

His flames attracted the fire system which sets on the sprinklers, and with that, rain ours down at the creepateria dowsing Heath's flames while everyone covered their heads as Heath slumps down.

"This going to be bad/awesome." Gil, Lagoona, Howleen and Deuce said at the same time. The former three then stares at Deuce, "Bad! I mean yeah... really bad.'' Deuce corrected.

"Young Ghoulia deserves more better than this." Jinbe stated crossing his arms.

 **-BREAK-**

After Draculaura's talk with her friends, Draculaura is now torn between two boys, between Kieran and Clawd but in the end, she knew the answer. Later that day, we see Kieran and the Clouds hanging out besides the stairway waiting for Draculaura. The pink-skinned vampiress then arrived and Kieran immediately snaps his fingers as floating hearts began to swoon around her.

Draculaura giggled, "Oh Val... that's so sweet.'' she said with a smile.

"You know me, darling." Kieran spoke, "My heart is in your hands." he claimed as he leans towards the Clouds, "Oh, vice versa. If you catch my drift.'' he whispered which made the Clouds chuckle in response.

Draculaura smiled but she then frowned, "Listen... I'm really enjoying all of this.'' she admitted, "All the gifts, and attention and everything.'' she said, "But it's not real.'' she claimed.

"What?" Kieran asked in surprise, tipping down his shades.

"I've got something real... with Clawd.'' Draculaura confessed with a smile.

Kieran turns around in frustration, "I didn't want to resort to this." he said as he turns back to her, "I'm going to have ya'll heart darling, one way all to the next." he claimed as he pulls down his shades as his eyes began to glow pink, trying to hypnotize Draculaura, she tried to resist but sadly in the end, she succumbs to his powers.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Clawd hanging out at Draculaura's locker waiting for his ghoulfriend to arrive when he saw something that really breaks his heart, Kieran and Draculaura walking alongside each other with the latter's arms wrapped around the former's.

"Draculaura?'' Clawd said in shock.

Suddenly, the Clouds got into his face, "You~ You~ You~ Got dumped~" they mocked in a song.

Clawd hung his head down as Toralei peaks her head at one corner, grinning in satisfaction.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the Dead Language Class, Mr. Rotter is teaching his students about the subject, amongs the students are Ghoulia, Heath, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Cleo, Frankie, Jackson Jekyll, Chizuru Tachibana, Oohori and Scott Wolf.

"Ow~" Heath screech as he slides next to Ghoulia with his elbow accidentally setting a book on fire. Heath panics and began to hit the burning book with his hand as Oohori brought out a glass of water and immediately dozing the flames with it's contents.

Ghoulia let's out a few coughs as Lagoona, "Are you really gonna keep on riding this kind of wave?'' she asked as Ghoulia moans in uncertainty.

As Mr. Rotter continues talking about their lesson, Clawdeen's ICoffin began to ring. She brought up her phone and began to read the message, her face turns into worry, "Oh no..." she said.

Mr. Rotter turns around, "That's correct, Clawdeen. But it's pronounced _Oooh, no_." he corrected.

Then every student in class' ICoffins began to ring as they check out the new message, Cleo let's out a gasp, "They've broke up.'' she said in worry.

News has broke out that Draculaura dumps Clawd for Kieran.

"What the hell happen?'' Chizuru asked turning to Scott, "I thought those two were solid." he pointed out.

Scott scratches his head in confusion, "I don't know... I'm as confused as you are." he replied.

Clawdeen let's out a growl, "This is so wrong!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"You're right." Oohori agreed, "It's as wrong as Heath being Ghoulia's perfect match." he pointed out.

"That... we can agree with." Cleo said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile outside the school at the open court, we see Clawd playing casketball with the guys and Clawd is really, really furious. We see several guys including Eyera, Ricky and Yumichika Ayasegawa at the side of the court moaning pain while Manny Taur, Gingka Hagane and Gray Fullbuster are the only ones that remains standing alongside the angry Clawd.

Clawd grabs the ball and let's out a howl, "AWWWWOOOOOOO!" he howled as he threw the ball in the air which then hits the board, then it bounces off a tree and hits an unsuspecting gargoyle, sending it flying in the air.

The ball rolls back on Clawd's feet as he picks it up again, "Hey! Over here! We're open!" Manny called waving his hand with Gingka and Gray behind him.

Clawd growled as he madly charges towards them, scaring Manny while Gray and Gingka hid behind the towering Minotaur. Clawd then jumps high and did a massive dunk, the ball then hits Manny square on his noggin, knocking him out silly before falling on top of Gingka and Gray, crushing them underneath.

The ball then rolls back on Clawd's feet, he growls as he picks up the ball before popping it, he then let's out a whimper.

And while this is going on, Madoka and Homura Akemi saw this, "Poor Clawd.'' the former said staring at the lonely werewolf with pity.

"Well... werewolves and vampires aren't meant to be together to begin with." Homura, once again, pointing out reality.

"Say that again and I will murder you.'' Madoka threatened.

Homura raised her hands up, "Okay... okay...'' she said backing away from the threatening pinkhead.

 **-BREAK-**

Later we see Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Abbey and Kurumu when they comes across Cleo, Clawdeen and Rainbow Dash hanging out at one row of lockers. They were all searching for Draculaura but they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Any luck mate?'' Lagoona asked.

"No, she won't answer my phone.'' Cleo replied, "And I texted her like twenty times." she added, "Good thing my dad pays the bills." she mused.

Rainbow turns to Clawdeen, "You okay there, Clawdeen?" she asked.

"Oh! I am so mad at her!" Clawdeen exclaimed, "How could she do this to Clawd?'' she demanded.

Abbey then spoke, "Love... it makes monsters and people do silly things." she stated.

"I whole heartly agree with that.'' Kurumu agreed speaking from experience.

"Eeeeooo..." Ghoulia moaned.

"Good call, Ghoulia." Frankie spoke, "Maybe she is taking her driver's test now." she said with a smile.

And with that, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen and Rainbow arrives at the parking lot area where Mr. Hack is seen waiting for Draculaura but the little vampiress is nowhere to be seen.

"Ha! You fail!" Hack laughed as he stamps a paper on a clipboard indicating that Draculaura failed her driver's test due to no show.

Later at the hallways, the ghouls and girls saw Draculaura and Kieran coming out from the Study Howl, Clawdeen wasted no time confronting them.

"Draculaura! We need to talk, like, right now!" Clawdeen demanded, "Where have you been?'' she asked.

"With Val.'' Draculaura replied, "I have all my classes changed, that way he and I will never be apart." she said.

"What about my brother?" Clawdeen asked.

"Which one?" Draculaura asked, "You have like... ten.'' she pointed out.

Clawdeen placed a hand on her hips, "You better not be acting like this at your party!" she advised.

Draculaura rolls her eyes, "Oh... I can't make it.'' she claimed.

This surprises everyone, "What?!" Clawdeen exclaimed.

"Valentine said that he has something extra special for my birthday." Draculuara said with a smile.

"It'll be heart stopping.'' Kieran said with a grin when he heard the Clouds laughing, "Ssh!" he hushed and the Clouds disappears.

And with that, Kieran and Draculaura began to walk away, "Lates." the former said waving her hand, leaving everyone in confusion and concern.

Suddenly, Toralei and the twins arrived at the scene but before Toralei could speak when suddenly Kurumu brought up a box of meat buns, the sight of the food made the trio of werecats screamed in horror before sprinting into a run.

"Uhh... what's up with the meat buns?'' Rainbow asked.

"To get rid of Toralei.'' Kurumu replied, "We're already dealing with a serious problem right now and we totally don't need to hear any of her crap." she stated.

Rainbow nodded, "Well... it worked like a charm." she mused.

 **-BREAK-**

Later down at the catacombs, we see the ghouls and girls at the old concert hall alongside Duncan Rosenblatt and Ben Tennyson. Clawdeen tears off one decoration out of frustration and anger.

"Ugh! I can't believe that we spent all our time making this only for her to blow us off!" Clawdeen exclaimed, "Ugh! If she wasn't immortal I'-" she tried to say but Duncan interrupted.

"Calm down, Clawdeen.'' Duncan said placing a hand on her shoulder which made her calm down a bit.

"Oh men... what are we going to do with all the confettis, balloons and every party supplies, Pinkie Pie has left for us?!" Ben stated.

"We'll just boxed everything up, keep it safe for another party.'' Duncan advised.

Rainbow crosses her arms, "I'm telling ya... that Valentine is bad influence to Draculaura." she claimed.

"I don't know, gils." Lagoona spoke, "Something's a miss." she said.

"Yeah.'' Frankie agreed, "She's not behaving like herself at all.'' she pointed out, "And her sweet sixteen hundred party means so much to her.'' she said.

"And all of a sudden, she'd not care.'' Abbey added her cents, "Very odd." she stated.

"And you say she's acting rather weird... especially the way she speaks." Ben pointed out, "Hmm... I don't want to jump on conclusions but Valentine must have done something to her." he deducted.

"Like he hypnotized her or something.'' Duncan said.

"More like the former but we can't be too sure." Ben replied.

"Heeeoouu..." Ghoulia moaned.

"You're right." Cleo spoke, "There is one ghoul who can get to the bottom of this." she claimed.

"Would that be the top?'' Ben pointed out with a grin.

Cleo facefaulted and decided to ignore him as she brought out her ICoffin, "Hello, Spectra." she greeted, "We need a favor." she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later we see Kieran and Toralei hanging out in the halls at in front of a row of lockers having a conversation but unbeknownst to them, Spectra is seen spying on them from the floor while recording their conversation in her ICoffin.

"Isn't this amazing? Everyone is miserable.'' Toralei mused, "Draculaura and Clawd are toast and the party is cancelled." she stated, "This is going to be the best birthday ever and it's not even mine." she said.

"Wish I could say the same thing." Kieran admitted.

"Operation: Stealing her heart isn't going so good?'' Toralei asked.

"It's moving slowly like molasses." Kieran replied, "The love that pounds is a lot stronger than I considered." he stated.

"I thought you hypnotized her?'' Toralei asked.

"I did." Kieran confirmed, "But I still need to fill her heart completely with love else I can't harvest it and put it in my trophy case.'' he explained, "I just need to make sure I get it soon." he said.

"Why the rush? This is fun!" Toralei cheered.

"The spell will become permanent in three days, her birthday, she'll be stuck in that state forever, her heart will disappear like smoke to be incapable of loving anyone ever." he explained, "Even me, no heart, no truth." he said.

"Either way... I win.'' Toralei said, "Good-luck." she said as the two parted ways.

When the two are out of the view, Spectra flew up from the floor, "This is sooo juicy!" she cheered, "I better send this video the ghouls fast!" she said as she flew across the halls, bumping on one student on the process.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see the ghouls, girls and boys at the ground zero known as the casketball court with Clawd standing in the middle with Manny is seen stuck on a basket while Gingka, Gray, Yumichika, Eyera and Ricky are seen sprawled across the ground, moaning in pain.

Everyone already told him what Spectra discovered minutes ago, "Spell? Steal her heart?'' Clawd growled, "I'll pound him!" he exclaimed as he pops the ball with his bare hands.

"Hee... Heeeiooouu..." Ghoulia moaned.

"Ghoulia is right.'' Frankie agreed, "Getting rid of Valentine without breaking the spell will be a voltageous fail.'' she stated.

"She'd be a total zombie!" Clawdeen cried as Ghoulia stares at her, "No offense.'' she said as the blue-skinned zombie rolls her eyes.

"So, how do we break it?'' Clawd asked, "Because I really want to pound him!" he exclaimed pounding his fist together.

"I agree but how do we do it?'' Lagoona asked.

Duncan then got an idea, "We can ask Chizuru for help, he knows a lot of ideas that might help us." he suggested.

"Chizuru can't help you... at least, not at this moment." a Nolan North-like voice said. Everyone turns to see Marcus "The Kane" McGee walking towards them while stepping on the fallen guys on the way. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with an inverted pentagram logo over a white long-sleeve sweater, black pants and brown boots.

Kurumu facefaulted, "Oh great... the satanist is here.'' she grumbled.

"Hey, Marcus." Rainbow greeted.

"Hey, Rainbow." Marcus greeted back with a wink which made the rainbow-haired girl blush. Ben, on the other hand, gave Marcus a stink eye as for some reason, he don't like the way he interacts with Rainbow.

"What do you mean that Chizuru can't help?'' Duncan asked.

Marcus then sat on the ground with crossed legs before speaking, "He, Hoodude and Vicky are currently inside the headmistress' office." he replied.

This surprises everyone, "What?!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock.

"What did those three do?'' Rainbow asked placing hand on her forehead.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "That I don't know." he replied, "But from the looks of it, those three will be serving detention at the end of the day.'' he stated.

"Great... if the Chizuru, Oohori and Madoka trio isn't bad enough." Ben groaned.

"But I do know another person that can help you guys." Marcus claimed.

Clawdeen perked up, "Really? Who?'' she asked.

"Here's a question... who knows more about the awesome powers of love?'' Marcus asked back with a smirk.

Frankie then let's out a gasp, "Huh?! I got it!" she exclaimed with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later we see Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo, Rainbow and Kurumu are seen inside a podcast-like room decorated with various pink decoration and sitting on a heart-shaped chair is a ghoul. The ghoul has a white skin which fades. She has short wavy pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and aqua blue eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. Her wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. She wears a pink dress with transparent brown sash across her body and black pumps with heart chain-design. This is Chariclo Arganthone Cupid aka C.A. Cupid.

"Cupid... it's a love emergency." Clawdeen claimed.

Cupid spun her chair around, "If he put her under a spell and in order to break it, we're gonna need this." she claimed pointing her finger at a bow and arrow in a glass safe box, "Hand me, my bow.'' she said. Cleo then grabs something and smashes the glass, making Cupid cringed, "Ah... you could just open it..." she said, "... that's the key right there." she pointed out.

Cleo stares at the large key on her hand as she chuckled nervously.

"All right... let's get to it." Rainbow exclaimed.

After that, the ghouls and girls were then joined by Clawd, Abbey, Ben and Duncan as they walks across the halls. The plan was for Cupid to shoot an arrow at Draculaura with one of her arrows, so she will fall in love with Clawd.

Suddenly, Heath appears in front of them, "Heya, Ghoulia~" he greeted.

Everyone let's out a groan, "Heath... this is not the good time." Lagoona said.

"This is one fire you can't put out, Lagoona!" Heath replied when Ghoulia suddenly grabs him, "Woah!" he yelped as the blue skinned zombie drags him away, "See? She's totally crazy about me." he claimed with a grin.

Ben groaned, "When is that guy ever gonna learn." he grumbled.

 **And that's that with the new chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Spectra Vondergeist, Hackington, Howleen Wolf and C.A. Cupid are from Monster High**

 **Next chapter... Cupid's plan will start but will it succeed? And... looks like Chizuru is getting a one on one battle with a new foe.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	6. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love Part 3

**A/N: November... was a pretty sad month for me and the rest of the world... loosing so many great and iconic figures such as local actors like Nonong de Andres aka Bangky and TJ Cruz, anime voice actor Mahito Tsujimura and the icons Stan Lee and Stephen Hillenburg. It's sad that they are gone but we will never, ever forget them.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - The characters you mentioned will appear later on or on future stories.**

 **ZILLAFAN - hmmm... I'll think about it.**

 **Guest - there's a possibility.**

 **doom2099 - When a Shinigami dies, their souls disappears... for good. The Eccentric is kinda like the Force but really, really different.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

At the main entrance hall, we see Kieran Valentine and Draculaura sitting on a bench at one corner. Meanwhile we see Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid, Rainbow Dash, Kurumu Kurono, Ben Tennyson and Duncan Rosenblatt hiding behind some pillars while Clawd Wolf is at a flight stair.

This was noticed by two males from AWA at the second floor, the first young man is leaning on the fence while the second young man is busying checking his phone.

The first young man has a slim frame and an average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake. He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to his left shoulder. Below it, he seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, he wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. This is Rogue Chenney, a mage from Sabertooth.

The second young man has a brown hair, sharp black eyes, a goatee and a red fang markings on his cheeks. He wears a flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves, black sandals and a dark-blue forehead protector. This is Kiba Inuzuka, a ninja from Konoha.

Kiba puts away his phone, "Hey, Rogue, check this out." he said, "What are those chums up to?'' he mused.

Rogue turns around and looks at his surroundings, "Hmm... wait a minute... is that a crossbow that one of them is holding?'' he pointed out.

"It sure does." Kiba replied, "I wonder what are they gonna do with it... aside from shooting arrow, of course." he mused.

Rogue looks at Kieran and Draculaura, " I think I have an idea." he claimed.

Meanwhile at the first floor, Frankie peeks out from her hiding place, "Ready?'' she asked Cupid.

Cupid nodded as her eyes glows pink and aims her crossbow towards Draculaura but she noticed something, "I've never seen a monster with powers like his." she admitted referring to Valentine, "One arrow won't be strong enough to break the spell!" she exclaimed in concern and unbeknownst to them, Toralei Stripes is seen hiding behind a vending machine with a dastardly smirk.

Then they saw Kieran and Draculaura stand up from the bench, Clawd turns to them, "Hurry! Here they come!" he called.

Clawdeen turns to Cupid, "Use two then!" she said, "We're running out of time!" she exclaimed.

Cupid complies as she placed a second arrow on her weapon and quickly aims it towards Draculaura however, Toralei threw a paper plane towards Cupid and hits her at the back of her head, Cupid let's out a yelp as she fires her arrow towards the wrong direction. Everyone, including Rogue and Kiba, watches the arrows goes bouncing at one corner to another with one arrow coming towards Clawd.

"Look out!" Cupid cried as she pushes Clawd out of the way and got hit by the arrow. But her sacrifice was for naught as the second arrow hits Clawd as well.

Everyone gasps as Kurumu facefaulted, "Great just great." she grumbled.

The moment Cupid and Clawd's eyes meets each other, the two immediately fell in love as they ran towards each other and shares a hug, much to everyone discomfort.

"That went well.'' Cleo commented awkwardly.

"Sure it does, sure it does." Rainbow grumbled sarcastically.

"This is just fantastic." Ben exclaimed in frustration, "Now we got three lovestruck problems to fix." he stated, "THREE!" he yelled while holding up three fingers.

"Don't worry, we can figure this out." Duncan spoke, "We just need the right person to help us." he pointed out.

And on cue, Chizuru Tachibana arrives, "Sup, guys!" he greeted with a can of soda in hand, "Did I miss anything?'' he asked.

Before anyone could utter a reply for the blonde when suddenly the ceiling burst out surprising everyone including Kieran and the currently lovestruck monsters.

"What's going on!?" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

Then a young man came flying out from the ceiling pointing a finger at Chizuru, ''Mister Tachibana!" he calls out dropping down on the floor, "It is! Matthew Patel!" he introduced himself dramatically. Matthew has a black hair with dark eye makeup and is wearing a red & black sports shirt with a white high-collar underneath a khaki jacket, gray cargo pants and black army boots, "Has considered our fight... begun!" he declared before jumping towards the blonde, "HYAAAHHH!" he shouted.

The blonde just stares dunbly at him, "What did I do?" Chziuru asked in confusion.

"Chizuru get out of there!" Frankie shouted in worry as Matthew gotten closer to the dumbstruck blonde.

"What should I do?" Chizuru asked in confusion.

Kiba then leans over the fence, "FIGHT!" he called out.

 **(Play The Colons Theme - Primos by CFO$)**

The word 'Fight' echoes through Chizuru's head as his face grew serious, he then threw his can of soda to Ben whom managed to catch it before getting into a fighting stance. Then Chizuru threw a punch at Matthew sending him flying backwards much to the shock of Cleo, Frankie and Lagoona simultaneously.

"What the hell is that guy's thinking? Taking on Chizuru, of all people..." Duncan spoke, "Does he knows that Chizuru isn't someone he should mess with?'' he commented shaking his head,

Matthew then landed on the floor in a crouching position, "Right!" he said standing up, "All right!" he said.

"Watch out!" Kiba calls out, "It's just one guy." he pointed out with a smile.

"Thanks Mister Obvious..." Chizuru grumbled.

Then Matthew charges towards him again, only to receive a roundhouse kick from Chizuru sending him flying, then the blonde jumps after him giving the goth boy an uppercut then followed by a series of left hooks and right hooks before punching Matthew down to the floor as the crowds moves out of the way forming a circle for the two.

Matthew quickly got up as Chizuru drops down to the floor, the goth boy then blows the dust off his shoulders before chuckling evily as they circle around at each other, "Well... well... well... you're quite the opponent... Tachibana!" he commented while poplocking his shoulders and neck.

"Just who the hell are you?" Chizuru demanded with a glare.

"My name... is Matthew Patel! And I'm the first... of the many Assassins, ordered to kill you!" the goth boy revealed shocking everyone.

"Assassin? You got to be kidding me!?" Duncan exclaimed from the crowd.

"I'm aware that the Apostles are here but I didn't expect them to send an assassin." Ben admitted scratching the back of his head.

Then Matthew once again charges at Chizuru and began to punch him but the blonde blocks every strike, then Matthew throws a kick but Chizuru blocks it with his forearm then the blonde with blue eyes grabs both Matthew's arms before kicking him on the chest pushing him backward.

Matthew was about to attack again when Chizuru held his hand out, "Wait!" he said stopping him for now, "What are we fighting for again? And why do you want to assassinate me?" he asked.

Matthew looks at him in confusion, "Didn't you get my email explaining the situation?" he asked.

Chizuru then remembers the email he got earlier, "Oh that! I kinda... skimmed it..." he replied sheepishly.

From the second floor, Kiba shook his head is disapproval as Rogue covers his mouth trying his best not to chuckle.

Matthew growled in anger, "You will pay for your insolence!" he claimed as he charges towards the blonde again.

"I thought it was a prank!" Chizuru replied charging as well.

Chizuru then throws the first punch but Matthew dodges, he then throws another punch but was once again missed then Matthew throws another punch but Chizuru quickly blocks it with his forearm, the goth boy then crouches down doing a leg sweep but Chizuru hops over the attack while Matthew follows it by an enzuigiri but the blonde quickly moves out of the way.

Chizuru was about to strike but Matthew managed to hit him on the face with a punch dazing the blonde a bit, then Matthew follows this by stepping on his chest with his left foot before kicking him with his right sending Chizuru backwards but he was luckily caught by Deuce Gorgon and Eyera whom pushed him back to his feet.

As Chizuru got his bearings, he saw Matthew doing some quick footwork but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey!" Kiba called gaining their attention from the second floor, "What's up with his outfit?" he asked.

"Yeah... is he a pirate?" Scott Wolf asked from the crowd.

"That's what's bothering you guys all this time!" Rainbow shouted indecorously.

"Well... I gotta admit, I like his attire." Clawdeen commented.

Chizuru ignored their comments and turns his attention back to Matthew, "Are you a pirate?" he mocked with a grin.

"Pirates aren't in this year!" Matthew pointed out, "HYAAAHHH!" he roared as the two resume their fight.

Matthew did a spinning kick while Chizuru does a roundhouse kick but both misses, then Matthew throws a left hook followed by a right hook but Chizuru would block it with his arms, then Matthew tried to kick him on the gut but the blonde moves backwards from the last second, Matthew then throws another but Chizuru caught it, he then throws another punch but the blonde caught it too, then Chizuru crossed Matthew's arms locking it as he glares at him.

"Okay! Before we continue... who send you to kill me?" Chizuru demanded.

"Who else but the Apostles!" Matthew replied, "You were nothing but a torn to us, so the higher-ups ordered us assassins to eliminate you!" he stated.

"What?! But why me?!" Chizuru cried in confusion, "There are tons of members of the AWA yet the Apostles decided to send all of their assassins to kill me!" he complained.

Matthew then pushes Chizuru away before pointing a finger at him, "That doesn't matter now! Today... you will meet your doom!" he announced.

Then Matthew did something that shocks everybody... he began dancing and singing.

 _If you want to fight me..._

"What!?" Cleo exclaimed in confusion.

 _Ha! You're not the brightest_

 _You won't know what hit you in the slightest..._

Then Matthew began to float in mid air as he continues to sing which surprises everyone.

"This guys good." Duncan praised.

"What the FUCK is going on!?" Rainbow asked in shock.

Ben narrowed his eyes at Matthews, "As expected from the Apostles." he said, "They have strange people with the strangest abilities." he commented, "Not like were one to talk.'' he added.

 _Chak! Chak! Chakachak-chak!_

He sings as four identical demonic females appears behind him. The four females has grayish-blue skin tone, they had red eyes and black short hair. They wears a fray top with a star logo, denim skirt with belt, socks and sneakers, and demonic wings. These are the Demon Hipster Chicks.

 _Me and my fireballs_

Matthew said while igniting his hand with bluish-silver fire.

 _My Demon Hipster Chicks..._

 _Tell him Matty..._

 _I'm talking the talk, cause I know I'm slick!_

Matthew he sang as he began throwing fireballs at Chizuru who quickly runs for cover as he jumps towards a nearby vending machine.

 _Fireball girls, take this sucker down_

More fireballs rains down the floor while Chizuru continues to dodge before noticing a piece of trash can lid on the floor.

 _Let us show him what we're all about..._

Chizuru grabs the trash can lid and flattens before glaring at Matthew, "That doesn't even rhyme!" he said before throwing the trash can lid like a frisbee hitting Matthew on the face as his hipster chicks disappears on by one.

 _"This is impossible! How could this be?"_ Matthew thought in shock as he tries to get his bearings.

 _"Open your eyes... maybe you'll see..."_ Chizuru thought as he jumps high punching Matthew straight on the face, as the goth boy fell down on the floor defeated. His body hits the floor and bounces like a basketball, "I'LL BE BACK!" he shouted before he disappeared by exploding into pixels.

Chizuru stares at the spot where Matthew disappeared, he let's out a grumbled sigh, "Great... now I have fucking people coming after my fucking life.'' he grumbled, "Well.. it's not like that no one has ever tried to fucking kill me before." he stated.

Outside the school, Homura Akemi let's out sneeze.

Rogue and Kiba then walks towards him, "You okay pal?'' the latter asked.

"Yeah." Chizuru replied, "We better tell this to the rest of the gang and we should definitely tell the higher-ups that the Apostles are now sending their assassins towards me." he stated.

Rogue nodded, "Consider it done." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

After the fiasco at the main entrance, Rogue and Kiba has already informed everyone and the higher-ups about the Apostles sending assassins towards Chizuru. Chizuru also informed the situation to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and decided that he'll help repair the mess he and Matthew created after their fight, in exchange of getting him, Hoodude Voodoo and Vicky Schmidt out of detention.

Everything went back to normal after that.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day in the school's hallway, we see Herbert East walking towards a locker with a heart-shaped letter in hands, he was about to place it on the locker when the door suddenly opens as a tentacle came out and grabs Herbert by the leg before pulling him inside. The locker then began to shake as Herbert and whoever the owner of tentacle began to make out.

Ghoulia Yelps then passes by the shaking locker. She's still trying to figure how to work out her relationship with Heath Burns when said young man appears behind her, "Hey Ghoulia!" he called getting her attention.

"I wrote you a killer tune.'' Heath claimed as Lagoona, Gillington "Gil" Webber and Jinbe walks towards them, "It starts with a smoking guitar solo!' he said as he began to act like he was holding a guitar while making silly guitar sounds as everyone cringed in embarrassment. Then Heath finishes his cringey act by sliding on the floor before standing up, "Thank you! Thank you! You've been a great audience, I love you all." he said as Lagoona, Gil and Jinbe rolls their eyes, "You can applause now.'' he said to Ghoulia.

Jinbe crosses his arms, "You deserve no applause." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later we see Clawd and Cupid walking across the halls, arms linked with each other, ever since the two were hit by the arrows, the two were inseparable and nothing else matter to them. Clawdeen tried to snap Clawd from the spell by showing a portrait of Draculaura but was ignored, much to her annoyance.

Clawdeen then pulls out a dog whistle and blows it, making Clawd cringed. He then turns to her, "What?!" he asked in annoyance.

"Bad wolfy! Snap out of it!" Clawdeen scolded.

"Look sis..." Clawd spoke holding Cupid's hand, "... we're happy." he said, "Can't you just be happy for us?'' he stated.

Clawdeen rolls her eyes, "Cupid, come on, your arrows caused this." she pointed out, "You know that, right?'' she asked as she watches the two rubs their noses to each other.

"All I remember is looking to his puppy-dog eyes and never wanted to look away.'' Cupid replied with a lovestruck smile.

"Ugh... gag...'' Clawdeen grumbled, "Look... how do we break the spell?'' she asked crossing her arms.

"Why would I tell you?'' Cupid asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you do that?'' Clawd asked as well.

Clawdeen then brought up the portrait of Draculaura, "Before of her!" she pointed out.

"Draculaura?" Clawd asked, "She seems happy too.'' he pointed out with a smile as they look at one corner to see Kieran and Draculaura alongside the Clouds.

Clawdeen got into his face, "She's in danger!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be a hater sis." Clawd said as he links arms with Cupid, "Love is magical." he mused as they walk away.

Clawdeen groaned, "That is what I'm trying to tell you!" she cried.

Clawdeen then turns around as she watches Kieran flirts with Draculaura in worry as with every romantic gesture from Kieran, Draculaura is falling deeper and deeper under Kieran's control but was not enough to fill her heart, much to his disappointment.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see a gargoyle fixing an antenna on one roof when he got struck by lightning, knocking him out silly. Then the scene changes back to Cupid's radio room as Frankie, Abbey and Tsuyu Asui breaks inside.

"There's gonna be something in here that can break these spells." Frankie said as Abbey grabs a book from a bookshelf.

"Watching Clawd and Draculaura showing affections towards the wrong person, isn't a sight worth seeing - ribbit." Tsuyu commented.

"There is nothing in here but games and cliques.'' Abbey stated as she placed the book back in the shelf, "Do not understand why monsters trust this ghoul so much.'' she admitted.

"Uhh... she's Cupid." Frankie pointed out, "She knows love more than anyone." she said when she saw Cupid's bow and arrow at one table. She let's out a gasp, "Her bow and arrow, she just left them here." she said as she picks up the items, "These are too dangerous to be left lying, I'll put them in my locker.'' she said.

Tsuyu nodded, "That would be for the best." she said in agreement.

Suddenly, the radio bell began to ring as Abbey answers it by pressing a button, "What you want?'' she asked through the microphone.

"Uhh... Cupid?'' the caller, which is Herbert East, asked.

"Was that, Herbert?'' Tsuyu asked, "I am pretty sure that voice belongs to Herbert.'' she pointed out.

"I think so too." Frankie replied in agreement.

Abbey then spoke, "She's not here, I'm Abbey, I'll help." she said.

"Well... I like this ghoul but I don't know what to tell her..." Herbert said.

Abbey then sat on Cupid's chair, "Be direct, do not waste breath with flowery introductions, say hello I like you... you like me... see? It's easy.'' she advised.

"Uh... okay.'' Herbert replied before hanging up.

Abbey turns to Frankie and Tsuyu with a smug smile, "I am natural." she boasted when suddenly more calls began to erupt.

Frankie smiled, "They... liked you!" she said.

"Looks like you have talent for this, Abbey-san.'' Tsuyu commented.

"It's because I don't play games." Abbey admitted when she got an idea, "Hey... that's not bad." she mused before answering another call, "You're on, Abbey! Where love is not game, go!" she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the library, we see Ghoulia searching for a certain book around the bookshelves while Heath is seen at one table listening to Abbey's voice from a radio.

"Woah! Abbey totally owned that dude!" Heath cheered, "Crash and burn, owww!" he exclaimed with his hair burning while slapping his knee at the same time.

"Sssshhh..." Ghoulia hushed at him.

Heath then sat back on his chair, "Oh yeah... okay... okay...'' he replied. Ghoulia was about to grab a book from the upper shelves when Heath grabs it for her, "I'll get that for you hotstuff." he said before accidentally burning the book into ashes, much to his and Ghoulia's shock, "That's... just on the surface.'' he said with a nervous grin as Ghoulia rolls her eyes.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see Draculaura walking in the halls while hearing a loud music at the same time. The source of the music actually belongs to Kieran whom is holding up a boombox which made her smile, Kieran then turns the boombox into a box of chocolate which she gladly took.

Kieran then puts on his shades and discovered that his recent romantic gesture was not enough to fill her heart, "Ugh... what's taking it so long?!" he grumbled crossing his arms.

Meanwhile in front of a row of lockers, Lagoona, Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Kurumu and Madoka Kaname witnessed this.

"Crickey! He almost got her back there!" Lagoona exclaimed, "We don't have much time, gills." she pointed out.

"Why couldn't be my brother be more romantic in the first place?!" Clawdeen complained.

"It's not Clawd's fault, Clawdeen." Madoka pointed out, "At least Clawd doesn't force Draculaura to like him." she stated.

"She's right." Frankie agreed with Madoka, "Plus... Valentine hypnotized her." she pointed out.

"You let him get away with it, Frankie... I mean..." Clawdeen says opening Clawd's locker and pulls out a box, "... his big gift in the world is gonna be this box of junk.'' she said handing the box to Frankie, "Now every time I talk to him, he and Cupid kept wagging their tongues about the power of true love." she said in disbelief.

Kurumu looks away, "You should have word it better." she grumbled, "Now there's an image in head that I need to get rid off." she muttered.

Frankie then stares at the box's contents when it hits her. She saw something in the box that is more powerful than Cupid and Kieran's put together, she then turns to Madoka, "Madoka! I finally understand the true value of Clawd's gift!" she claimed as Madoka grins in reply.

"What do you mean by that?'' Kurumu asked.

"I had a plan." Frankie claimed, "But we need to get everyone in the same room at the same time." she stated.

"But how?'' Cleo asked.

"A party." Clawdeen replied, "We're back, baby!" she exclaimed with a fist pump.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see Kenji Kazama walking down the halls having a conversation with someone unexpected. The person with him right now is a female vampire, she has a petite, curvy vampire with short black and violet hair, burgundy eyes, pointed ears, and pale pink skin. She also has a beauty mark under the left side of her glasses under her eye. Her lips are a heavy color of red. She wears a red collared v-neck with a sash or waist clincher and a striped necktie. She also wears a black skirt, glasses, a Belfry Prep pin, knee high black socks, bat-winged heels, and a pair of bat-winged earrings, along with a black and plaid striped necktie. This is Gory Fangtell.

"Back in AWA... there are tons of vampires attending there but are different." Kenji spoke, "There's a vampire with a split personality, there's a creepy vampire that no one wants to associate with and a group of vampires that only attends school at night." he explained.

"Hmm... never knew that there are different types of vampire all across the universe." Gory admitted.

The two then comes across Cleo at one intersection, the mummy-gilr turns to them, "Hey, Gory. Hey, Kenji." she greeted, "Would you like to come at Draculaura's birthday party?'' she offered them a skelet keys as invitation.

Gory took the key, "A party? I'll be there.'' she replied with sass.

Kenji took another key as well, "Not that I don't mind... but do you ghouls have anything better to do than party?'' he asked.

"What do you suggest we should do? Throw a study session for Draculaura.'' Cleo said indecorously.

Kenji grimaced, "Even I don't want that for my birthday, carry on, we'll be there." he said as he and Gory walks away with the latter chuckling.

Cleo chuckles as she handed Manny Taur a key, she then noticed Jackson Jekyll walking towards her, "Jackson! Come to Draculaura's party?'' she offers him a key.

Jackson gladly took the key, "Party? Me? Awesome!" he cheered.

"Actually... it's for Holt Hyde, we need a DJ." Cleo clarified as Jackson hung his head down, "Draculaura's Party.'' she called as she handed a key to Leone and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Meanwhile at another intersection, we see Clawdeen handing out keys as invitation. After giving one to Venus McFlytrap and Momo Belia Deviluke, she comes across Clawd and Cupid.

"Hey, Clawd." Clawdeen greeted, "Wanna come to Draculaura's party?'' she said offering them a key.

Clawd gladly took a key, "Sure! That way everyone can see...'' he said as he and Cupid spoke, "... how in love we are.'' they said at the same time before walking away.

"Great." Clawdeen grimaced, "Ugh! Gross!" she groaned. When suddenly, Herbert was thrown out of a locker with kiss marks on his face.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the study howl, we see Lagoona placing a plate of sandwiches at Ghoulia's table while said ghoul is working on her laptop.

"How is it going with Heath?'' Lagoona asked.

"Eeeeeoooouuu...'' Ghoulia moaned in frustration.

"Maybe science wasn't the answer after all.'' Lagoona pointed out.

Then the two noticed something odd, something underneath Ghoulia's laptop took one of the sandwiches. The ghouls looks away for a minute when some sort of bug peeks out underneath the laptop and tried to nab the other sandwich when Ghoulia grabs it with her fingers. They then realized that a bug tampered the program and Heath was not Ghoulia's perfect match at all.

Ghoulia looks at Lagoona with a smile as the sea ghoul rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you were right." she admitted, "How are you gonna break it to him?" she asked which got Ghoulia thinking.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the school's courtyard, we see Frankie handing out keys to Kagari Izuriha and Rochelle Goyle when she noticed Kieran and Draculaura.

Frankie then approaches them and told them about the party, "So... what do you say?'' she asked offering them a key.

"There is no time for that.'' Kieran replied, "Her birthday should be all about filling her heart with love." he said, "Completely.'' he emphasized.

"Well... I know that nothing fills her heart more faster than a party in her honor." Frankie stated.

Kieran thought about it with a smile, he then gladly took the key, "Then we'll be there, count on it." he mused as he walks away with Draculaura.

Frankie made a sly smile, "Perfect." she chirped.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Kieran walking alone in the halls while thinking of many ways to fill Draculaura's heart when comes across and almost bumps onto the last person he expected...

... Chizuru Tachibana.

"Woah! Sorry there buddy!" Chizuru apologized.

"It's fine ya'll." Kieran reassured when he recognized him, "Hey! Yer the kid that fought that lunatic earlier today!" pointed out, "I must say you were quite a fighter.'' he complimented.

"Thanks." Chizuru replied, "You must be Valentine." he pointed out.

"I see that my reputation precedes me.'' Kieran mused.

Chizuru nodded his head in amusement, "Yeah... I know that fact that your here to steal Draculaura's heart.'' he said which froze Kieran in his place.

"H-How did you know about that?'' Kieran asked in shock.

"I overheard you and Toralei speaking.'' Chizuru replied. That's not true though, Chizuru found this out from Madoka but decided not to mention them, so it won't hinder their plans. Kieran was about to speak but Chizuru cuts him off, "I'm not going to stop you because it's not my place to do it." he admitted, "But I had to ask you... is it really worth it?'' he asked.

Kieran was taken aback, "W-What?'' he asked.

"Is it really worth it?'' Chizuru asked again, "Is stealing hearts really worth it.'' he pointed out, "You see... stealing hearts is just running away and never saying sorry.'' he pointed out, "Stealing hearts is like forcing someone to like you... you shouldn't force love. You shouldn't control how someone else's feel... you shouldn't treat love like some sort of collection or you'll loose more than that. Love, acceptance, friendship, attention... you'll loose it all." he said as Kieran began to think, Chizuru then placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're not a bad guy, Valentine. It's not too late to change.'' he said before walking away.

Despite their short conversation, Chizuru's words greatly impacted Kieran as the vampire began to think about everything he just said.

 **And that's that for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Originally, I was suppose to write the half part of the party but I decided to save it for the next chapter.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Rogue Chenney from Fairy Tail**

 **Kiba Inuzuka is from the Naruto series**

 **Matthew Patel and the Demon Hipster Chicks are from Scott Pilgrim vs the World**

 **Gory Fangtell is from the Monster High franchise**

 **The next chapter, Draculaura's party is on full blast! And ghouls, girls and guys are setting everything up to break the spell... that is if a certain sneaky cat won't get in the way.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	7. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love Part 4

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter especially the part where Chizuru and Matthew fought. The Scott Pilgrim vs the World parody fight scene was fun to write.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - You're right about those you mention. The other characters you mentioned will make an appearance in later chapters or future fics. There are few PreCure that will make an appearance, as for the Kamen Rider and the Super Sentai, that's up for debate however I do like Luka Milfy and Ahim de Famille appearing in my fics with a different persona and back stories.**

 **And with that done, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

The next day down in the catacombs, we saw a line that leads towards the heart-shaped door guarded by two Anubis. The first in line are Gory Fangtell and Kenji Kazama with the latter using his skelet key to open the door as he, Gory and the others enters the place and was greeted by the sight of a party in full blast.

"Wow!" Gory said in awe.

"They sure outdid themselves this time." Kenji commented with an impressed smile.

Some party-goers such as Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Leone, Kagari Izuriha, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap, Hoodude Voodoo, Manny Taur, Eyera, Scott Wolf and Vicky Schmidt are seen dancing on a high-platform dance floor.

On a bigger platform, we see Holt Hyde manning the DJ station, "Party in the house! Yo, yo, yo! It's yo boy, Holt Hyde! On the squeals of steels! Uh-huh!" he cheered.

Manny dances in enjoyment, Juvia is having fun dancing with Gray and Eyera is doing a breakdance.

"Yeah, Eyera! Bust some moves!" Oohori cheered.

At another side of the area, we see a Jinbe, Gingka Hagane, a werewolf and a skeleton checking at the stinking pit with the werewolf clamping a hand on his mouth while Gingka fainted from the horrible smell, Jinbe and the skeleton just looks at them casually.

Meanwhile we see Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Madoka Kaname, Kurumu Kurono, Tsuyu Asui and Rainbow Dash sitting at one table watching C.A. Cupid feeding Clawd Wolf a piece of cake.

"Okay... they want to show everyone how in love they are and now I'm sick.'' Kurumu grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Rainbow replied.

Clawdeen turns to Frankie, "Okay, Frankie, what's your plan?'' she asked.

"Okay." Frankie spoke as Ghoulia sets up her laptop, "Ghoulia found out that Cupid's arrows' powers can only work if the bow is still intact." she explained. But unbeknownst to them, a sneaky werecat overhears them. Frankie then brought out the crossbow from her bag, "The magic is in the bow." she claimed.

"If we smash the bow, Cupid and Clawd will be release!" Clawdeen exclaimed with a smile, "That is horrific news!" she cheered.

Suddenly, Toralei Stripes swoops down using a curtain and grabs the crossbow and landed on a catwalk before breaking for it.

"Oh no! The crossbow!" Kurumu shouted.

"That damn cat! I'm so turning her into a meat bun when I get my hands on her!" Madoka exclaimed.

"We got to find her before she reeks havoc!" Frankie said.

"Then let's split up!" Clawdeen stated.

And with that, the ghouls and girls began to look around for a certain trouble making werecat. Meanwhile, we see Deuce Gorgon holding a tray sandwich while feeding the snakes on his head when Cleo approaches him.

"Deuce, have you seen Toralei? Cleo asked.

"No babe.'' Deuce replied, "Why? What's up?'' he asked.

Unbeknownst to them, Toralei along with Meowlody and Purrsephone are seen on the catwalk with Toralei aiming the crossbow at Cleo, "They say love hurts." she mused, "Let's find out." she said before firing an arrow at Cleo, hitting at the back.

"Cleo?'' Deuce asked in concern.

Cleo then saw her reflection on the tray and was immediately smitten by it, "Hey Gorgeous, where have you've been all my life." she said grabbing the tray as she stares at her reflection.

"Cleo are you okay?'' Deuce asked in concern as he touches her shoulder.

"How dare you touch me?!" Cleo exclaimed angrily.

"Oh no.'' Deuce exclaimed.

Meanwhile, we see Lagoona Blue and Gillington "Gil" Webber dancing when an arrow hits Gil which sends him crashing down to the floor. Lagoona looks up and immediately ducks down as an arrow flew above her head, she quickly made a run for it as Gil is seen hugging a small gargoyle on the floor. Toralei and the twins let's out a laugh as she continues to fire more arrows, hitting a lot of unexpecting victims.

Such a werewolf whom is now kissing ghoul statue made from ice, a werecat hugging a hooded skeleton boy, Howleen Wolf kissing Eyera and Manny & Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavich dancing with each other. Toralei then fires more arrows and hits Yumichika Ayasegawa and Kiba Inuzuka, and when the two saw each other, both boys wraps their arms with each other and began kissing. Homura Akemi, Rogue Chenney and Momo Belia Deviluke's eyes widen when they saw this with the former dropping her drink in shock.

Kenji and Gory also saw this, "That is a nightmare! A nightmare!" Kenji exclaimed in horror as Gory placed a hand on her mouth.

Meanwhile, Lagoona runs towards the ghouls and girls, "Gils!" she called.

"It's raining arrows!" Rainbow yelled.

"We had to do something!" Frankie exclaimed.

"But what?'' Abbey asked, "If we step out, she will shoot us with bow.'' she pointed out.

"We had to think an alternative way - ribbit." Tsuyu suggested.

Clawdeen looks up at the catwalk before turning to everyone, "Wait! I got an idea!" she claimed, "Rainbow, I'll be needing you on this." she said.

Rainbow nodded, "Okay, what should we do?'' she asked.

Clawdeen told them that her plan is to use herself and Rainbow as bait for Toralei while the others would sneak up on the werecat get the crossbow. Later, we see Clawdeen and Rainbow cautiously walking in the open which catches the eye of a certain werecat.

"Meow! Look whose line-up like a log, waiting for this kitty to scratch." Toralei mused as she aims the crossbow at the two but unbeknownst to her, Frankie and the others are sneaking up behind them.

Toralei then shoots an arrow which both Clawdeen and Rainbow dodges. Toralei continues to shoot more arrows as Clawdeen and Rainbow dodges it however... one wrong move... and Rainbow got hit by an arrow.

Rainbow kneels down on the floor as voice spoke, "Hey, you okay?'' a voice asked.

Rainbow looks up and saw Marcus "The Kane" McGee, and thanks to the effects of the arrow, she was smitten at Marcus. Rainbow then wraps her arms around Marcus, "I'm fine.'' she replied with a seductive smile.

"Woah, rainbow hair, I never knew you're into bad boys." Marcus mused.

As this is going on, Ben Tennyson is seen dancing like a dork when he saw Rainbow with Marcus, "Rainbow?!" he squawked in surprise.

Back with Clawdeen whom is still dodging and evading every shots from Toralei. However as Clawdeen hops over a table, she was hit by an arrow at the back causing her to kneel on the ground. Duncan Rosenblatt noticed this and ran towards her, "Clawdeen, are you all right?'' he asked in concern.

Clawdeen looks at him with a smile, she then cups her hands on his face, "Never been better." she replied with a seductive smile.

"C-Clawdeen?!" Duncan squawked as his face turns red.

Back at the catwalk, Toralei and the twins laughs triumphantly, Madoka charges towards them and tackles all three of them down with Toralei dropping the crossbow. Tsuyu then uses her tongue to grab the crossbow while Kurumu and Lagoona threw water underneath Toralei and the twin's feet using a bucket, Abbey then uses her ice powers to freeze the floor which caused the troublesome trio to slip off the catwalk, the twins managed to hold on the railings while Toralei held on a curtain, she looks down to see the smelly pit below them. Tsuyu then threw the crossbow to Frankie, the daughter of Frankenstein catches the weapon before smashing it in half.

"Did it work?'' Lagoona asked.

And with the crossbow destroyed, the arrows effects vanished as Howleen, Eyera, Manny and Slo Mo went back to normal. Gil and the gargoyle let's go of each other and looks away awkwardly.

Deuce then approaches Cleo, "Hey?'' he called.

Cleo drops down the tray and hugs him, "Hey, Deuce, I miss you.'' she said.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Yumichika were in the middle of kissing each other when the spell was broken, the two stares at each other in horror before letting go while screaming at the same time.

"Eew! Pweh! Pweh!" Yumichika spits out in disgust as Kiba began to brush his mouth with a toothbrush.

"You can look now, Kenji." Gory spoke, "They're done kissing." she pointed out.

"Great! Now I need something to burn that image out from my mind." Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile with the spell gone, Rainbow is back to normal and realized that her arms are around Marcus' shoulders, "Hey, Rainbow." Marcus greeted, "Are you back to normal?'' he mused with a grin as Rainbow's face turns red before letting go of him.

"Wait a minute!" Ben spoke as he approaches them, "You knew she was under the spell yet you let her flirt with you." he pointed out.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders, "I don't mind... she is pretty cute." he admitted with a grin as Ben gave him a stink eye while Rainbow covers her face with her hands.

The similar effects happens to Clawdeen and realized what she's doing, "Oh! I'm sorry, Duncan.'' she apologized.

"No, no, it's fine." Duncan reassured, "Besides... I-I don't mind..." he admitted rubbing the back of his head as Clawdeen smiled.

Meanwhile, both Clawd and Cupid went back to normal, "Woah... what happened?'' the former asked in confusion.

Frankie approaches them with a box in hand, "There is no time to explain." she replied as she handed the box to Clawd, "You had to give this to Draculaura." she advised.

"Are you sure? You ghouls said, she'd hate it." Clawd pointed out.

Frankie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me." she reassured as Clawd smiled in determination.

And with that, Clawd made his way towards Draculaura and Kieran Valentine, "Draculuaura..." he called getting her attention, "... I have a birthday gift for you." he claimed.

Everyone watches the interaction in concern but they noticed that Kieran isn't doing anything, instead he took a few steps backward as Draculaura looks inside the box. The moment the little vampire saw the contents the box, memories began to surge through her mind, remembering every moments she had with Clawd. And with that, the spell that Kieran cast on Draculaura was broken.

Draculaura looks up to Clawd with a smile as she hugs him, "Clawd! I miss you!" she cheered.

Clawd hugs her back, "I miss you too, Draculaura." he replied with a smile.

"It worked!" Frankie cheered.

Clawd and Draculaura stares at each for a minute before the latter turns her attention to Kieran, "Valentine?! What do you have to say for yourself?'' she demanded angrily as everyone gathers around them.

Kieran let's out a sigh, "I'm sorry." he said.

"You better be!" Draculaura said, "If it weren't for Clawd and my friends, I would still be under your control!" she exclaimed.

"I know... I know... I'm really sorry, Draculaura." Kieran apologized, "I am sorry for fooling you, I am sorry that I treated you like some sort of collectible, I am sorry for hypnotizing you and I am sorry for taking you away from the person who truly loves you.'' he said, "I am horrible monster, both physically and literally." he admitted as he hung his head down in shame.

Everyone was taken aback from his sudden apology, "Ugh... is it me or is he acting different?'' Clawdeen asked.

"He isn't like this before." Kurumu pointed out.

Clawd then walks towards Kieran, "If you're really sorry about it... then let me punch you on the face.'' he said which made everyone gasped.

Kieran's eyes widen a bit but quickly composed himself. He nodded as he closes his eyes and spread his arms out, Clawd raised his fist and was about to punch him but he let his fist down, Kieran then opens his eyes, "Aren't you going to punch me?'' he asked.

Clawd let's out a sigh, "No...'' he replied.

"But... but I tried to steal Draculaura from you." Kieran pointed out, "Are you just gonna let that go?'' he asked in confusion.

"The fact that your willing to let me punch you is more than enough for me to forgive you." Clawd admitted as he offers a handshake to Kieran.

"I forgive you too, Valentine." Draculaura said as they approaches them, "I knew what you did to me is wrong, really wrong but you admitted your mistakes and I can see that your truly sorry for it." she said.

Kieran looks at them for a minute before smiling, accepting Clawd's handshake, "Thank you... but to be honest, I don't think I deserve any forgiveness." he admitted, "But I'm willing to make it up for all of you from what I've done." he said.

"For starters... how about releasing every broken hearts from your collection.'' Madoka suggested from the crowd.

Kieran nodded, "With a snap of my finger, every broken hearts from my collection will be released." he chanted before snapping his fingers. As he did so, his collection of broken hearts back in his home turns whole and went back to their owners.

Kurumu then spoke, "Not that I'm complaining or anything... but why the sudden change of heart?'' Kurumu asked.

Kieran rubs the back of his head, "Well... someone spoke to me yesterday... he made me realize that what I'm doing is wrong." he replied, "And he was right, love isn't something that can be forced, but instead it is something that requires work.'' he stated.

"And who is this person that you're talking about?" Madoka asked.

"I never really caught his name but he is this normie... with a blonde hair and blue eyes." Kieran replied.

And with that, everyone immediately realized who Kieran is referring to, "CHIZURU!" they exclaimed in shock. They then turns their attention at Chizuru Tachibana whom is currently at one table grabbing a glass of punch.

"Huh? Wasn't expecting that?'' Duncan mused.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a meowing noise, "Hey... do anyone hear someone meowing?'' Ben asked.

Madoka looks up, "Try looking up." she replied.

Everyone turns their heads up and saw Toralei still dangling on the curtain, suddenly the curtains she was holding got torn which sends her falling down onto the smelly pit. Toralei then emerges from the slimey substance covered in slimes, she looks at herself in disgust, "Eew!" she said licking her palm she then spits it out in disgust while coughing out at the same time. She then noticed Meowlody and Purrsephone backing away from her, "Hey... where are you going?'' she asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the three Clouds got onto her face, "You~ You~ You~ Stink~" they sang as Toralei let's out a shout.

Later that day, Toralei was kicked out of the party as everyone continues to have fun while celebrating Draculaura's birthday at the same time.

Meanwhile, Draculaura is currently with Clawd, "Oh Clawd... can you ever forgive me?'' she asked.

"There is nothing to begin with.'' Clawd replied as the two shares a kiss when they were suddenly showered by hearts and rose petals.

The two turns around to see Kieran at the punch table with Chizuru and Oohori with the Japanese Superman waving his hands, trying to swat the Clouds as if they were flies. Kieran gave them a thumbs-up as they smiled at him in gratitude.

Clawdeen, Cleo, Rainbow, Ben and Duncan then approaches them, "Hey, Draculaura! Hey, Clawd!" Ben greeted.

"We hope you like the party.'' Clawdeen said.

"We know that it's not exactly that you wanted." Cleo admitted.

"Are you kidding?'' Draculaura asked, "This party is off-the-fang!" she cheered, "Thank you so much!" she said.

"We couldn't done these without the help of Pinkie Pie." Rainbow admitted, "Feel free to thank her in person.'' she said.

Draculaura nodded, "I will." she said as the six of them shared a group of hug.

After they broke the hug, Duncan spoke, "And hey! We got another present for you!" he claimed with a smile.

"We talked to Mr. Hack and explained everything." Cleo stated, "He's going to let you take the driver's test again." she claimed.

Draculaura smiles as she turns at a car from a platform, "Oh my Ghoul! I get to drive my car!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Here you go." Clawd spoke handing Draculaura, her driver's ed test book, "I thought you want to have it back." he said with a smile as Draculaura hugs him.

"So romantic." Draculaura mused in happiness.

Meanwhile, we see Heath Burns approaching Ghoulia and Lagoona, the salt-water monsters then turns to the zombie, "Here he comes." Lagoona announced, "Be really gentle, he's really fallen for you." she advised.

"Hmmmm...'' Ghoulia moaned.

"Listen..." Heath spoke, "It looks like there's an opening for the stud of the century since Val steps down the commission.'' he stated, "I can't be tied down right now! Don't want to disappoint all the ladies.'' he said with a nervous chuckle, "No hard feelings?'' he asked.

Ghoulia waves her hands, "Eeeiiiioouuuu...'' she replied.

Then another ghoul pass-by them, "Hey hotstuff!" Heath called as his hair burst into flames, "Wanna dance?'' he asked following the ghoul while doing a silly guitar noise.

Lagoona and Ghoulia smiles at each other. Meanwhile at a platform above, we see Cupid and Abbey sitting behind the DJ station with Holt and a gargoyle standing behind them.

"Caller..." Cupid spoke, "You need to be subtle." she advised, "Laugh at his jokes even though they're bad." she said.

"I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that." Abbey spoke, "Caller... you must not need it." she advised, "Look him in eyes, tell him how you feel, if he feel not same..." she said before spitting, "Move along." she said as Cupid crosses her arms and huff.

Gingka then got his face on the camera, "For this ghouls... it means war." he claimed.

And with that, everyone let's out a cheer as they celebrated Valentines Day and Draculaura's birthday.

 **-BREAK-**

It's been days since Draculaura's birthday and while a lot of things happened during the event which includes the fiasco with Kieran and the trouble caused by Toralei, the things that transpires after the party was pretty interesting. After the party, Kieran went back home for a bit before coming back to Monster High, he even decided to get a job at a local pet store which something he enjoys. Kieran would often hangs out with Chizuru and the two seems to develop quite a nice friendship.

The relationship between Rainbow and Marcus became complicated after the party, Rainbow still has a crush on Ben but she can't help but feel attracted to Marcus. And while things are cool between Ben and Marcus, Ben can't help but be suspicious to Marcus' feelings towards Rainbow, though Marcus has admitted that Rainbow is cute, what he truly feels about her remains ambiguous.

The relationship between Clawdeen and Duncan somewhat improved as the two are often seen together, much to Draculaura's joy and excitement, and if someone asks if the two are couple, the two would deny it but the blushes on their faces contradicts their denial.

Cupid and Abbey still co-hosted the Love Radio Show and despite their disagreements with each other, they still managed to give their callers some advice, whether it's Cupid's or Abbey is up to them.

Draculaura and Clawd couldn't be more happier with each other. After passing her driver's test, Draculaura and Clawd could be seen driving the former's car around the town... though there is one time that almost ran over Oohori and Ricky when the couple got too distracted with each other.

The past few days wasn't as peaceful as expected because at times, creatures from Apostles would pop out from now and then but the AWA gang would easily takes care of them. The threat of the assassins coming towards Chizuru was initially expected but so far, no assassins made his or her presence but everyone kept their guards up just in case someone attacks Chizuru.

Speaking of Chizuru... his task with Kenji on searching for the Eccentric was successful but the two didn't expect that the Eccentric that they've been looking for has been with them all this time.

Currently, we see Chizuru and Kenji hanging out at the school footsteps with the blonde banging his head on the concrete pillar. Then Jinbe came out from the entrance doors with papers in hand when he saw Chizuru banging his head, "What's up with him?'' he asked jabbing a thumb at the blonde.

Kenji turns to him, "He just figure out that the Eccentric that we're looking for was Hoodude all along." he replied, "He is banging his head because he can't believe how stupid he was.'' he stated, "Then again... he was stupid from the start.'' he added.

Jinbe places the papers under his armpits, "I see." he mused, "So, young Voodoo's the Eccentric, then what's his abilities?'' he asked.

Kenji turns his attention to Hoodude having a playful conversation with Vicky from the distance, "We don't know... we can't exactly tell his Eccentric powers since it's still dormant." he explained.

Jinbe nodded, "I think it's best that young Voodoo should focus on his own powers first before focusing on his new found abilities... whatever that is.'' he stated.

Kenji sighed, "Yeah... I guess that's for the best." he replied.

Chizuru then stops banging his head, "Ugh... what a blunder... I wish I can find a way to make myself feel better." he exclaimed.

Then Manny, Heath, Deuce, Gray and Gingka approaches them, "Hey, Chizuru!" Manny called, "Wanna play casketball?'' he offered.

"Six on Six!" Chizuru shouted as he and the guys ran towards the caskbetball court as Kenji facepalmed.

Jinbe let's out a chuckle, "Hahaha! Young ones these days." he mused.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Meanwhile back in ZeroTopia at the AWA Academy, we see Ichigo Kurosaki walking in the hallways when Duncan Nelson and Taro Yamada sneaks towards him from behind and began to squirt Ichigo with water guns. Instead of getting angry, Ichigo brought out his water gun and began to squirt the two guys and with that, the three teens started to chase each other in the halls while squirting water guns at each other.

The three boys then passes-by the faculty room, the doors then opens as Van Grants exits the room. Van is currently wearing a green track jacket over a white shirt, green jogging pants and white sneakers. Van holds up a paper in his hands when he noticed Applejack walking by, "Miss Applejack?'' he called.

Applejack turns to him, "Yes, Mister Grants.'' she replied.

"I was suppose to tell Miss Yoshika Miyafuji that she is given permission to join the mission at Monster High but I'm needed right now at the track area.'' Van stated, "Can you please tell this to Miss Miyafuji for me?'' he asked.

Applejack nodded, "Will do, sir." she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later Applejack arrives at Class 1's classroom, inside the room she saw Ai Roborovskii, Konata Izumi and Inori Yuzuriha, the former two are having a conversation while the latter is reading a book.

"Howdy ya'll." Applejack greeted.

"Hey, Applejack." Konata greeted back, "Do you need anything?'' she asked.

"I'm looking for Yoshika." Applejack replied.

"Yoshika?'' Ai said, "I haven't seen her since class ended." she stated.

"Me too." Konata said before turning to Inori, "Hey, Inori, have you seen Yoshika?'' she asked.

Inori puts down her book, "I think I saw her at the library." she replied.

Applejack nodded, "The library it is then.'' she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the library, we see Colette Brunel, Lloyd Irving, Sasha Blouse and Daisuke Niwa at one table with Daisuke reading a book, Sasha sleeping and Lloyd reading a comic when Colette grabs the comic and handed him a book, much to Lloyd's dismay.

Applejack then arrives at the library and began to look around, she then approaches on table where two girls are sitting. The first girl is short and petite, she has light skin tone, she has purple eyes and a short black hair. She wears a white buttoned up shirt with a green necktie, gray plaid skirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Rukia Kuchiki, a good friend of Ichigo Kurosaki.

The second girl has a weird hairstyle, with several short bangs slightly covering her forehead and multiple tentacle-like locks of hair propagating outward from the back, and has red eyes. She has a distinctly large abdominal and thigh regions yet slender build. She wears a school uniform which consists of a miniskirt, mid-thigh length leggings, and tie, a white button-down collared shirt that exposes her midriff, and dark brown shoes. This is Filia.

"Hey girls." Applejack greeted.

Filia turns to her, "Oh hey, Applejack." she greeted, "What can we do for you?'' she asked.

"I was looking for Yoshika." Applejack replied, "Inori told me that she saw Yoshika here in the library." she stated.

"Yoshika?'' Rukia spoke, "Indeed she was here ago but she already left.'' she said.

"Well... any idea where she went?'' Applejack asked.

Rukia placed a hand on her chin, "I believe I overheard that she is heading towards the courtyard to meet someone." she said.

Applejack nodded, "Thanks.'' she replied in gratitude.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the school's courtyard, we see Lester the Unlikely and Levi Ackerman sitting on one bench when Yuuki Konno and Rin approaches them. We then see Dan Kusou skateboarding around as he passes-by Kazuma Kuwabara, Yuusuke Urameshi and Kyou Mibu hanging out at the school's footsteps. Applejack then came out of the school front door entrance before walking by Kazuma and the others, she then looks around looking for Yoshika.

She then noticed Lynette Bishop alongside two more girls sitting by the fountain. The first girl is pretty tall with a long orange hair and has blue eyes. She wears a red uniform jacket over a white polo-shirt, black skirt and brown shoes. This is Charlotte E. Yeager aka Shirley

The second girl is small, she has dark-skin tone with black hair tied in pigtails and has brown eyes. She wears a white uniform jacket, black skirt, white socks and black shoes. This is Francesca Lucchini.

Lynette is having a conversation with Shirley while Francesca is taking a nap on the former's lap. Shirley then noticed Applejack approaching them, "Hey, Applejack." she greeted.

"Howdy ya'll." Applejack greeted, "Have you seen Yoshika?'' she asked, "Rukia told me that she's here in the courtyard but I don't see her anywhere." she pointed out.

"Yoshika was with us earlier but she quickly left." Lynette replied.

"I believe she's having a video chat with her boy-toy." Shirley said with a teasing grin.

"Well... do you know where she went?'' Applejack asked.

Lynette shook her head, "I'm sorry but she didn't tell us." she replied as Applejack scratches the back of her head.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the school hallways, we see Asbel Lhant, Guy Cecil and Hideki Hinata hanging out in front of a vending machine when Chisato Shion approaches them and handed them some flyers for Mami's cafe.

Applejack then walks by them as she keeps looking for Yoshika, she then stops walking and began rub the back of her head, "Where the heck is Yoshika?" she asked herself in frustration.

"Is there's something wrong, Applejack?'' a voice asked.

Applejakc turns around to see a young woman approaching her. The young woman with a large breast and a curvaceous body, she has a long waist-length purple hair with a semi-straight ahoge on top and has red eyes. She wears a dark-blue school uniform jacket with yellow lines and trimmings which exposes her cleavage, blue skirt, blue thigh-high socks with yellow lines, and white shoes. This is Medaka Kurokami.

"Oh! Hey, Prez." Applejack greeted, "I was just looking for Yoshika since Mister Grants told me that she was given a permission to join the mission at Monster High.'' she explained.

Medaka taps her folded fan at her chin, "Hmm... I believe I saw her at building orange's school rooftop.'' she replied.

Applejack sighed, "I hope that she's there." she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, Applejack arrives at building orange's school rooftop and fortunately for her, Yoshika Miyafuji was there. The Fuso Witch is seen sitting on one bench looking at her tablet, watching Chizuru playing casketball with the video being recorded by Hoodude.

 _"Hey, Yoshika! Check this out!"_ Chizuru exclaimed as he did a three point shot only for the ball to bounce on the board and back to Chizuru. The ball hits the blonde square on the face, dazing him out before falling to the ground.

 _"Wow, Chizuru... your face is a ball magnet."_ Gingka commented off-screen as Eyera and Manny helps Chizuru up.

Yoshika let's out a giggle when she noticed Applejack walking towards her, "Hey, Applejack." she greeted.

"Heya, Yoshika." Applejack greeted back, "I've been looking all over for you." she claimed.

"Why?'' Yoshika asked.

"Mister Grants told me that you were given permission to join the mission at Monster High." Applejack said with a smile.

Yoshika smiled back, "Really? Finally." she said standing up, "I've been meaning to join that mission ever since I heard that Chizuru went ahead there by himself." she said.

 _"So... no one told her that Chizuru got into that world thanks to a stray portal."_ Applejack thought, _"I guess that's for the best.''_ she thought, "So, when are you going there?'' she asked.

Yoshika's smile grew bigger, "I'm heading there today.'' she claimed.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Why do Ghouls Fall in Love is done and coming up next is... Escape from Skull Shores.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach**

 **Filia from Skullgirls**

 **Charlotte E. Yeager and Francesca Lucchini are from Strike Witches**

 **Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box**

 **Next chapter... the start of Escape from Skull Shores, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. Escape from Skull Shores Part 1

**A/N: And I am back with a new chapter! And here it is, the very start of Escape from Skull Shores! And I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the the previous chapter, probably the best one that I wrote so far in this fic.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Sophie will make her appearance, just not yet. Goku will make an appearance, I just need the right plot for him to be introduced, Broly on the other hand is up to debate. For the PreCures appearing in this fics, the key word is "All Star". The Devil May Cry characters will appear in future fics but Dante(Reboot) will be introduced first.**

 **Synchro - 1. Rimuru... too early for him to appear, 2. Kaori and Itsuwa will appear in chapter where the gang visits Academy City, 3. There will be a future Asterisk Mission Fic, 4. These characters are up to debate, 5. Kanade and Serena are already part of the AWA for obvious reasons but there will be a future Symphogear Mission Fic, 6. Sanger will appear in the future ProjectxZone Mission Fic, 7. Domon and Heero are already part of the AWA, 8.** **There will be a future** **Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle fic** **, 9.** **There will be a future** **World Break Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman** **, 10.** **These characters are up to debate** **11\. Spear, Sayo and Ieyasu are already part of the AWA, 12. Strea is already part of the AWA, the other three is up to debate, 13.** **There will be a future RWBY fic, 14.** **There will be a future** **Sky Wizards Academy fic and 15. Shulk will appear in future ProjectxZone fic while Rex is up to debate.**

 **SuperSonic2018 - all those you mention, except Lab Rats, will make an appearance in future fics or chapters.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

Our chapter starts with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood riding on her demonic horse called Nightmare as they run around the school. Nightmare is a bright blue horse with a blue-and-purple-pink mane, red-and-white-pink eyes that are red sclera (or "whites of the eyes") but they are not white, and are red, white-pink or pink-white irises, and blood-red, black-red pupils instead of fully black pupils; blue hooves, a blue tail with pinkish purple colors on it, a dark navy blue bridle over her head and muzzle with Skullettes on it, and long black eyelashes. She is large in size despite being only three years old.

"Move!" Bloodgood demanded.

On first person view, Bloodgood and Nightmare gallops forward. Kiba Inuzuka and Yumichika Ayasegawa jumps out of the way as she ran pass-by them, they then turns to one corner passing-by many students which includes Clawd Wolf whom steps back spreading his arms protectively over Venus McFlytrap and Momo Belia Deviluke as Bloodgood and Nightmare enters an opening just in time for Herbert East to jump aside, they then passes-by Draculuara and a werecat whom leans back on the lockers. They then arrived at the second floor of the entrance hall passing-by students such as Kagari Izuriha, Rogue Cheney and Homura Akemi, Howleen Wolf and another students steps out of the way as Bloodgood and Nightmare run down the stairs, Kurumu Kurono and Deuce Gorgon jumps out of their way while Toralei Stripes steps aside. Nightmare blew out fire from her nose and the next is we see Spectra Vondergeist letting out a gasp as she floats away from their path, they then enters a doorway as Don of the Dead and Ricky jumps aside, the two then enters an intersection where they passes-by Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein, Manny Taur then began to run as if they were chasing him as Rochelle Goyle and Kieran Valentine leans back on their lockers, Manny then trips down to the floor as Bloodgood and Nightmare hops over him.

Meanwhile in front of row of lockers, we see Gillington "Gil" Webber, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Holt Hyde having a conversation when Nightmate stops in front of them and let's out a loud neighing sound, much to their surprise.

Bloodgood then got off Nightmare and made her way towards her office, she enters her office and placed her head on top of the desk in front of a microphone before speaking, "Attention, students of Monster High...'' she spoke through the P.A. System as everyone listens from the halls, "... when the bell tolls three... it will be time for...'' she said, "SPRING BREAK!" she cheered.

Everyone then erupted in cheers as everyone dashes out of the halls, leaving it in a mess. Then Chizuru Tachibana came out from one room with headphones, he then noticed that he's all alone, "Where the heck is everybody?'' he asked in confusion.

Apparently... the blonde just missed the announcement.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, Monster High decided to kick-off Spring Break by having an affair at the school courtyard where everyone is currently having the time of their life, going on rides, playing games or just plain hanging out with their friends.

We see Venus, Momo and Rochelle riding on a ferris wheel, Hoodude Voodoo buying a teddy bear for Vicky Schmidt, Don and Scott Wolf doing a Hammer-Strength game and we see Kenji Kazama chasing Madoka Kaname and Oohori with arms and hands stretch forward, ready to strangle them once we catches them.

Meanwhile at a Dunk Tank game, we see Gray Fullbuster, Gingka Hagane, Ricky, Howleen and a hooded skeleton guy gathered around the contraption with the hooded skeleton guy throwing a ball towards the target but missed.

Heath Burns, whom is on the game's seat, let's out a laugh, "Hahaha! Next time put some muscle to it!" he mocked, "Oh wait... you can't! Hehehehe!" he laughed. The hooded skeleton guy hung his head down in shame as he handed Howleen the ball before walking away, "Hey, Howleen!" Heath called, "Girls can't throw!" he mocked.

Howleen smirked, "Not a good night to make fun of me, Heath." she said.

Gray chuckled, "Oh right... tonight's a full moon." he mused as Gingka and Ricky snickered.

Howleen with all her strength threw the ball towards the target and not only that she hits it, she completely destroyed the target, much to Heath's shock. Suddenly, his seat collapsed and quickly fell into the water, filled with piranhas as the man-eating fish began to bite him, Heath quickly climbs out as Howleen, Gray, Gingka and Ricky laughs at him.

Meanwhile we see Kurumu, Leone, Tsuyu Asui and Juvia Lockser dancing on a house-sized Dance Dance Revolution arcade booth with Rogue, Tatsumi Oga and Baby Bel watching them from the sides.

"Where the hell... did Chizuru and Oohori got a Dance Dance Revolution arcade booth this big?" Rogue asked in awe.

Oga shrugs his shoulders, "Beats be.'' he replied.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel chirped in agreement.

We then see Gory Fangtell walking alongside Scott as they passes-by a tent where we see Clawdeen, Duncan Rosenblatt, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Frankie, Chizuru and Yoshika Miyafuji hanging out with Frankie sitting on a chair as a gargoyle paints a picture of her.

"Eeiioooouu...'' Ghoulia moaned in excitement.

"Ghoulia is right." Frankie agreed, "Isn't this carnival the perfect way to start off spring break!" she cheered.

"Totes!" Draculaura spoke, "Everyone are fanging out and having fun!" she said.

Clawdeen then spoke, "Even Headmistress Bloodgood getting into it." she pointed out.

Everyone then turns their attention towards a booth where we see C.A. Cupid looking at Bloodgood whom is using her head like a crystal ball, "If you do all your homework... you'll receive an A in the future." Bloodgood claimed as Cupid rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Back with everyone, the gargoyle handed Frankie, the oddly drawn portrait of the young simulacrum, whom only giggled in appreciation.

Draculaura then turns to Yoshika, "So, how are you liking Monster High so far, Yoshika?'' she asked with a smile.

Yoshika nodded, "This place... is fang-tastic as you say." she replied with a smile, making Draculuara squee, "I had fun making new friends in this place.'' she claimed.

"I bet we'll get tons of fun in the upcoming trip of ours." Duncan said with a smile.

Frankie chuckled, "I'm so charged up for our big trip!" she exclaimed, "Have you packed yet?'' she asked.

"I have nine full suitcases!" Draculaura claimed, "And that's just for shoes." she added.

Chizuru leans towards Duncan, "I hope she doesn't ask me to carry all of it." he whispered as the half-kaiju rolls his eyes in amusement.

"Huwehuh?'' Ghoulia moaned in question.

"No." Clawdeen replied, "Lagoona hasn't told Gil yet." she said.

"She wanted it to be a surprise!" Draculaura exclaimed in glee.

Clawdeen turns to Duncan, "What about the others?'' she asked.

"The only ones from AWA coming in this trip is me, Chizuru, Yoshika, Madoka and Oohori.'' Duncan counted, "The others are heading back to ZeroTopia since it's Spring Break in this world." he explained.

"Is Spectra coming?'' Frankie asked.

Spectra then phases through one painting carrying a suitcase, surprising the gargoyle, "Sorry ghouls." Spectra apologized getting everyone's attention, "I can't make it.'' she admitted, "My family is taking me to some of their old haunts, it should contain some grave ghost stories for my blog.'' she mused as she floats away.

Clawd then approaches them, "Draculaura!" he called getting her attention, "I won this for you.'' he said handing her a creepy head doll.

"Oh, Clawd... so sweet.'' Draculaura mused.

"I'm gonna go and win more!" Clawd exclaimed excitedly, "AWWWOOOOO!" he howled before running off, making Draculaura giggle.

They then see Kieran and another ghoul approaching them. The ghoul has a light blue-grey ghost who wears her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes are the same color as her body and she wears a light pink lipstick. She wears a white tank top over a black bra, and frayed black shorts and brown boots. She has a necklace and bracelet on, as well as a pair of dark sunglasses on the top of her head. This is Polly Geist.

"Heya, ghouls, girls and boys!" Polly greeted with a cheeky grin, arms wrapped around Kieran's left arm.

"Sup, Polly." Chizuru greeted back, "How's your night with Valentine?'' he asked.

Polly let's out chuckle, "Oh, I'm having fun!" she replied, "Kieran here is pretty funny whenever he makes a romantic yet awkward gesture towards me." she said, "Plus... his Texas accent drives me nuts!" she squealed.

Kieran rubs the back of his head, "Thanks." he said, "Even though my Texas accent is fake." he admitted.

"So, do the two of you have any plans for Spring Break?'' Duncan asked.

"Polly and I will be visiting our parents.'' Kieran replied.

"And after that... the two of us are going to party non-stop!" Polly cheered when her phone made a sound, "Oh! I got a call!" she exclaimed, "Excuse me, boo but I need to answer this." she said before walking off.

Kieran then turns to everyone, "Wish me luck." he said, "When Polly plans to party non-stop, she means it.'' he stated with a smile, making everyone chuckle.

Meanwhile we see Gil staring at a weird ride where giant tentacles grabs some people and began to swing them around in circles like a carousel.

Gil turns around and saw Lagoona standing there, "Gil, remember how you said that you don't have anywhere to go this Spring Break." she reminded as she pulls him towards a holed cutout of a farmer couple, "I got a surprise for you.'' she claimed.

"Oh yeah? I love surprises." Gil replied sarcastically.

"My folks has sent us a boat to take all of us to the Great Barrier Reef." Lagoona claimed excitedly, "You finally get to meet them.'' she said with a smile.

"Meet your parents?!" Gil exclaimed in shock as the photographer took a photo of them with Gil had a shock look on his face.

Meanwhile at some sort of carnival game, Toralei balancing herself on a rope ladder only for her to loose balance and fall on some dark-purple gooey substance, Toralei gritted her teeth in annoyance as Deuce took his turn balancing on the rope ladder which he is pretty good at.

"Hey! This is fun!" Deuce cheered, "Check me out!" he said as he swung himself alongside the rope ladder.

Cleo de Nile then spoke, "Deuce... cheap carnival prizes don't win themselves." she reminded.

Deuce then got at the end of the rope and rang a bell using one of the snakes on his head. Cleo smiled as she received a plushie as a prize from a gargoyle as Deuce drops down next to her, "Happy now?'' he asked with a smile.

Cleo nodded however she saw Draculaura and Clawd walking together with the latter carrying tons of won prizes for the former, "We need more." she growled, much to Deuce's dismay.

Meanwhile we see Manny and Herbert coming out from a small horror house, "Moooo! It's a maze!" Manny exclaimed, "I could get lost in there!" he complained.

"Oh the horror... the horror...'' Herbert said.

"I know." Manny agreed, "Even the wax statues of normies looks stupid!" he pointed out, "They're so weird!" he exclaimed, "Talk about freaks!" he jabbed.

Suddenly, Frankie grabs the ring on his nose and pulls him close to her, "Manny Taur!" she called with a glare, "You can't call someone a freak just because they're different!" she scolded, "Now... go apologize.'' she demanded as Draculaura giggled.

"To the statues?'' Manny asked indecorously.

"Go~" Frankie egged.

"Okay... okay...'' Manny said as he walks off to apologize as Draculaura and Frankie giggled.

Kenji then approaches them, "We've been here for quite sometime now and Manny still thinks that normal people are weird." he said indecorously.

"I think it's because you guys are abnormies rather than normies." Draculaura pointed out.

"What's the difference in that?'' Kenji asked with a raised eyebrow as the two ghouls shrugs their shoulders in response.

Later that night, we see Chizuru, Yoshika, Kenji, Duncan, Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Gil, Operetta, Clawd and Draculaura hanging out at the school front steps with Clawd placing a lot won prizes on Draculaura's car, much to the little vampires' joy. Then Cleo and Deuce arrives and saw this, the former crosses her arms in frustration.

Operetta then spoke, "So, ya'll heading to the Great Barrier Reef!" she exclaimed in glee.

"Awesome, right?!" Draculaura cheered.

"First time I've ever heard of it." Duncan admitted, "But I bet it's gonna be a nice place." he said.

"It sure do." Lagoona claimed, "The boat is picking us up at the catacomb's docks tomorrow morning.'' she stated.

"Hooo-wee!" Operetta cheered, "That sounds like a hoot!" she exclaimed, "Sorry I can't join ya, I'm heading to the Music Festival at Smaller Taller." she stated in excitement.

"I love to go with you guys too." Clawd admitted as he approaches Deuce, "But Deuce and I are heading towards an Extreme Sports Camp." he claimed, "Seven days of shredding, dunking, splashing and crashing! Oh yeah!" he explained as he and Deuce shared a fistbump as Gil let's out a groan.

"Yo, Gil." Deuce called, "Great Barrier Reef? You must be pump!" Deuce exclaimed.

Gil rolls his eyes, "Yeah... woohoo..." he said in annoyance.

Lagoona placed a hand on his shoulders, "Gil is afraid of meeting my folks." she stated.

"Oh right." Draculaura spoke, "Fresh water, salt water." she pointed out.

"I already told him that no one cares about that anymore." Lagoona said.

"Easy for you to say.'' Gil spoke, "You're from the sea." he pointed out, "They're gonna hate me." he claimed.

"That's not true, it'll be fun." Lagoona reassured.

Gil let's out a groan, "I wish that Mister Jinbe is coming along." he said, "At least, he can give me a sense of reassurance.'' he said.

"It can't be help, Gil." Yoshika spoke, "Mister Jinbe is needed back at the academy for some sort of mission.'' she explained, "I believe their mission takes place somewhere in a place called Whole Cake Island." she mused.

"Speaking of not coming." Duncan pointed out as he turns to Kenji, "Are you sure you don't want to come along with us?'' he asked.

"Seven days without seeing this son of a bitch's face." Kenji replied pointing a finger at Chizuru, "I can't pass up this opportunity.'' he claimed.

"I love you, Kenji." Chizuru said with a smile as everyone burst out laughing.

Kenji sighed, "Anyway... I need to get going." he said turning to Frankie, "Frankie?'' he called getting the young simulacrum's attention, "Please keep an eye out at the blonde, pinkhead and baldie in this trip.'' he advised.

"Uhh... okay...'' Frankie replied.

Kenji nodded, "Well... I guess I see you guys in a week." he said as he walks away.

Cleo then turns to Chizuru, "Just how troublesome are you, Madoka and Oohori combined?'' she asked as Chizuru responded with a smile, "Don't answer that, I think I get the idea." she stated.

 **-BREAK-**

The next morning, down at the catacombs, we see everyone walking down a flight open spiral stairs, Cleo had several Anubis to carry her luggage. Suddenly a few ghost pops from the wall surprising one Anubis, this caused this Anubis to slip down the stairs and bumps at the leading Anubis, the lead Anubis then accidentally drops the luggage down to the deep abyss of the catacombs.

Lagoona placed a hand on Cleo's shoulder, "Sorry about that 'mate." she apologized.

"No biggie." Cleo reassured, "I borrowed those stuff from my big sister Nefera anyway." she stated as Lagoona rolls her eyes before smiling.

A few minutes later, the gang arrives at the catacombs' docks where a large boat is waiting for them, much to everyone's awe.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see the boat sailing through the waters with everyone wearing their attires that is suited for this kind of cruise. Ghoulia, Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Abbey Bominable, Draculaura, Madoka and Yoshika relaxing under the sun.

"Ah~ This is the life huh, ghouls?'' Draculuara said blissfully as she and Cleo shared a toast.

"Totally!" Clawdeen said in agreement.

"Best Spring Break ever!" Abbey claimed.

"The guys back home are totally missing out on the fun." Madoka mused putting on her sunglasses as she lays down on her beach chair as Yoshika rolls her eyes in amusement.

Cleo then spoke, "Even though I'm used to the Royal Treatment, this is truly something special.'' she said with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile at one side of the boat, we see Oohori flying a kite as Chizuru and Duncan setting up some fishing equipment while Gil and Lagoona stood at the bow of the ship, letting the winds gently blew pass them.

"You're gonna love the Great Barrier Reef, Gil." Lagoona said, "It's the most beautiful place in the world." she claimed with a smile.

Gil sighed, "I just wish that it isn't full of... sea creatures." he said.

"Gil... you're starting to sound like your parents." Lagoona pointed out, "Oh yeah... the ocean weeks, no salt water." she mused imitating Gil's parents.

"I'm sorry." Gil said, "But the ocean is scary place for someone like me." he confessed.

Lagoona places her hands on his shoulders, "What are you so afraid about?'' she asked in concern.

"Everything!" Gil exclaimed, "There's all sorts of scary fish and monsters that would just love to get their flippers on a freshwater guy like me." he stated as Lagoona stares at him in disbelief, "Plus... the normies has polluted it so much, that you can't even see three feet down.'' he said in fear, "Who knows what lies down there.'' he said in dread.

"I heard that reason why the sea is so salty is because city folks peed in it." Oohori mused as he continues to sail his kite while getting weird looks from Chizuru and Duncan.

Lagoona rolls her eyes from Oohori's comment before gently placing a hand on Gil's face, "It's like what you said, Gil... you don't know.'' she pointed out, "Which is why you shouldn't judge it before you see it." she stated.

Gil then noticed something from the distance, "What's that?" he asked pointing his finger at the thing.

Lagoona looks at it before rolling her eyes, "It's an island chain, mate." she replied.

"Then why is it moving?'' Gil asked nervously.

Lagoona gasped as she saw the thing coming closer to their direction and immediately recognized what it is, "Oh no! Somebody has released a Kraken!" she exclaimed.

Chizuru, Oohori and Duncan perks their heads up, "Kraken?!'' they shouted at the same time.

Everyone turns to see the creature got close to the boat and immediately raises it's gigantic tentacles as everyone let's out a panic scream while Gil fainted in shock while Oohori jumps on Duncan's arms in fright ala Scooby & Shaggy style.

"Holy... SHIIIIITTTT!" Chizuru cursed as the Kraken brought down it's tentacles on them and everything went black.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see a makeshift raft, surrounded by sharks, floating around the ocean where everyone is currently using after the Kraken demolished their boat. Frankie uses her electricity power to light up a lamp while Cleo tips her shoes as piranha drops down and flops towards the water where it got eaten by a shark.

The loud crunch startled Gil, "Hyeaah!" he screamed before calming down as he turns to Lagoona, "Ugh... what is that about the sea perfectly safe.'' he said sarcastically as Lagoona rolls her eyes and petted the shark's fin.

"I think Kenji did the right thing not to come." Chizuru muttered with a blank look.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile on a boat not far from where our heroes are, we see a old man walking around in his office. The old man is very skinny with a short black hair with sideburns and mustache, he has brown eyes and two golden teeth. He wears a white collared long-sleeve shirt with blue necktie underneath a red buttoned vest, black trousers, brown shoes and a brown Fedora. This is Bartleby Farnum.

Farnum is currently sorting some maps in his hands before dropping it to the floor in frustration, he then looks over his desk, "Where did I put that?'' he asked himself in annoyance. He then turns to the door, "Kipling! Kipling!" he calls out in demand.

Then a large young man enters the office, squeezing his way through the door frame. The young man is large and tall, he wears a sack-like mask with holes that shows his kind blue eyes, he wears a dirty-brown long-sleeve shirt, dark-brown pants with suspenders and brown boots. This is Kipling.

"Yes sir, Mister Farnum, sir." Kipling answered meekly.

"Where's my trading route map?'' Farnum asked, "I can't find anything in this mess!" he exclaimed throwing some papers aside and noticed a map with a red circle highlight, he then grabs his staff and taps it as it's peak glows bright, he then taps it again as a pair of small glasses pops out as Farnum inspects the map, "Hmm... hehehe... yes, Calamity Island." he mused, "We can sell Griffon Tongues, I can convinced them that it can grant... immortality." he said with an evil chuckle.

Kipling then spoke, "But we haven't got any Griffon Tongue left, sir." he meekly pointed out, "We already sold everything that wasn't nailed down." he stated.

Farnum groaned in frustration, "Our situation is dire, Kipling!" he exclaimed, "We're dead broke!" he pointed out.

"Help!" a voice echoed from the outside.

Kipling checks through the window but Farnum pushes him aside. They two looks outside and saw a raft from the the distance, the two came out to the deck, Farnum brought out a telescope and saw our heroes calling for help from the raft. An evil grin escapes on Farnum's face, "Eureka!" he cheered, "Oh, Kipling, look at them! Glorious, amazing, hideous monsters!" he exclaimed, "Almost as hideous as you are.'' he said to Kipling.

Kipling looks down in shame, "That they are, sir." he muttered.

"Though I see a few humans with them but who cares." Farnum said, "This is it!" he claimed, "The public will pay top dollar to gaze upon such hideous monstrosities!" he said with a diabolical laugh as he went back inside his office and a second later, he is back at the deck, "We are back in business!" he exclaimed holding up his staff.

"You mean... our own freakshow, sir?'' Kipling pointed out.

"That's right, Kipling." Farnum replied, "Bartleby Farnum's Traveling Freakshow and Grotesque Room." he mused, "I think it's time to invite them aboard.'' he said with a grin as he raised his staff up high and fires a flare which caused firework-like explosions.

Everyone saw this and began to cheer, "They see us!" Clawdeen cheered.

"We are safe!" Abbey declared, "Oh boy!" she said.

"Kinda weird way to use some fireworks but I'm not complaining." Chizuru mused.

A minute later, we see our heroes getting on Farnum's boat with Lagoona getting help by Kipling, "Thanks so much, mate.'' Lagoona said in gratitude.

Draculaura sighed in relief, "Yeah... you saved us." she said with a smile.

Kipling shyly waves his hands, "No... it's nothing." he said.

Suddenly, Farnum pops out in front of Kipling and pushes him away with his staff, "On the contrary...'' he spoke, "... it is our distinct pleasure having you aboard on our humble watercraft.'' he stated, "Bartleby Farnum at you service." he claimed with a courtesy.

Cleo looks around, "What an... interesting boat." she said lightly tapping a shackle before picking up a cage, "What do you do?'' she asked.

"What do I do?'' Farnum repeated her question with a chuckle, "The question is... what don't I do?'' he pointed out.

Chizuru facefaulted, "Oh... don't tell there is going to be some sort of song and dance number." he grumbled.

And he was right as Farnum began to dance while Kipling plays an accordion. Farnum then began to sing:

 _I buy things, I sell things_

 _I buy things and sell them_

 _And sell them and wanted back_

 _I find things that need finding_

 _I hide things that need hiding_

 _And Vicey Versey_

 _Mwahahaha... got a problem? I can fix it!_

 _More code, I can mend it_

 _I do what needs to be done_

 _I say what needs to be said_

 _All for a nominal fee, of course..._

 _And mostly... I entertain..._

He finished his song by doing a pose while tapping his cane in hopes for a flare to shot out but all it spit out was dust, much to him and everyone's bewilderment. Farnum grin and began to shake his staff before it fires out a flare, nearly missing his face, the flare exploded in the night sky, creating a bright fireworks, much to everyone's awe.

Chizuru whom was dancing from Farnum's song smiled, "Boy... ain't that song pretty catchy!" he mused.

Lagoona then approaches Farnum, "Mister Farnum, do you think you can drop us off the Great Barrier Reef?'' she asked, "If it's not too far out of your way.'' she said.

"It would be to my great delight." Farnum replied with a smile.

"There's no hurry or anything...'' Gil spoke as Lagoona gave him a disapproving look, "... if you're busy... with something..." he said meekly.

Farnum smiled at Gil's response but did a double take when he noticed Frankie, whom greeted him with an awkward smile, "Frankie Stein... nice to meet you.'' she greeted.

"You... guh... geh..." Farnum squawked rubbing his eyes, "You look just like...'' he said but decided not to finish it as he zooms next to Kipling, "Kipling... see to their things..." he advised, "... I'll be in my cabin.'' he said as he walks towards his cabin with a shock, much to everyone's confusion.

Madoka crosses her arms, "What's up with him?'' she asked.

Yoshika shook her head, "I don't know... he must be sick or something." she pointed out, "Maybe I should check on his health.'' she said.

Kipling waves his hands, "Oh no... no need for that." he said meekly, "Mister Farnum is fine... he is not sick... he's just... surprised." he stated.

"Surprised with what?'' Clawdeena asked.

Kipling shook his head, "Nothing." he replied, "Come on... I'll take you guys to your room." he said as he walks off with everyone following.

Duncan then leans down next to Chizuru, "Hey, Chizuru." he calls out in a whisper, "Is it me or this Farnum is not exactly what we think he is." he pointed out.

Chizuru nodded, "My thoughts exactly." he whispered back with narrowed eyes in suspicion.

Later that night in a cabin somewhere on boat, we see Farnum looking around for something, "Hmm... where is it?" he asked no one in particular and saw a film reel on one table. He grabs it and pulls out a reel and checks out one of it's image, there was an image of a young woman that looks like Frankie, "Aha! The uncanny image!" he mused as he saw Frankie walks-by the window whom gave him a wave, "That creature has eluded me for years, how I have scoured the island hunting for it's lair and now this... Frankie girl... is going to help me obtain the greatest prize of all." he said with a grin when he heard a knock.

The door opens and Kipling enters the cabin, "I took care of our guest." he reported, "Everything all right, sir?'' he asked.

Farnum chuckled, "Oh, Kipling, oh yes." he replied, "We're making an unscheduled stop.'' he claimed as a map with an image of island with a skull appears.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy the first part of Escape from Skull Shores, I had fun writing down this one!**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Polly Geist from Monster Prom**

 **Nightmare, Bartleby Farnum and Kipling are from the Monster High franchise**

 **Next chapter... the gang unlikely arrives at the island where their true adventures starts.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Escape from Skull Shores Part 2

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! After finishing the latest chapter of AWA Stories, I quickly started this chapter out of excitement to be honest. I'm also glad that everyone enjoys the previous chapter.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - I've played the game and it was nice... for a mobile game but writing a story about that is up to debate. Asbel's friends will make an appearance in future chapters and fics. As for the Kamen Riders... I'm only considering the Kamen Rider powers rather than the characters. A big example for that is when I turned Taichi Yagami into the Kamen Rider Wizard.**

 **Synchro - 1. So far, the only Innovator part of the AWA is Setsuna F. Seiei, 2. Mario Power-Ups( and occasionally, Mario characters) will pop up now and then, 3. With Son Gohan and Vegeta appearing in my fics - kii is already in existent, 4. Materia is up to debate, 5. Call of Duty weapons is already part of the AWA, 6. Borderlands weapons are already part of the AWA, 7. For the mechas... you'll have to wait and see, 8. Only a few lucky bastards will get their own Pokemon... and they talk by the way and the Semblance will be mentioned in the future RWBY fanfic despite the presence of Summer Rose and Tukson.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

Early morning the next, we see Farnum's boat heading towards an island with a skull-like cave entrance with Bartleby Farnum overseeing their destination at the bow.

Cleo de Nile then came out from the cabin with an annoyed face and was greeted by the loud horn which nearly busted her eardrums, "Oh my Ra!" she exclaimed as Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein and Yoshika Miyafuji came out from the same cabin

Farnum then spoke, "Hurry, hurry! Step right up!" he called out as the rest came out from the cabin, "Behold! Skull Shores!" he announced, much to everyone's awe.

Chizuru Tachibana then turns to the readers, "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting some King Kong-vibes about this island." he said before raising an eyebrow, "What? Ya think Davis is the only one that can speak to the readers?'' he asked indecorously.

"Wow." Frankie said in awe.

"Love it." Clawdeen claimed.

"Totes!" Draculaura quipped.

Farnum let's out a chuckle, "Hohohoho... don't be shy! Feast your eyes upon the most magnificent, mysterious, monsterly, marvelous island that time ever forgot!" he announced which furthers awed everyone.

"I must say... this is a nice place." Duncan Rosenblatt commented.

"It also had a nice beach!" Oohori pointed out.

Lagoona Blue then turns to Farnum, "What about that Great Barrier Reef?'' she asked.

"This is merely a temporary stop my dear." Farnum replied, "One night only." he said, "For recuperation and supplies." he added.

Later, everyone got down the boat to the islands docks, Farnum then stood proudly at the beach, "And now... may I present to you..." he started, "... the Skull Shores only indigenous people, the Tikis!" he introduced.

On cue, a group of small creatures. known as the Tikis, came out from the grass. The Tiki are living wooden idols with heads almost as large as their bodies. The heads are designed to look like Polynesian masks, while the bodies are equally so idol statues. The leading Tiki has a blue mask and a had a bigger horns.

The Tikis then lines up on the beach, right in front of Farnum. Gillington "Gil" Webber then hid behind Lagoona, "Umm... are they dangerous?'' Gil asked as Lagoona shook her head in disbelief.

Farnum chuckles, "Far from it." he replied, "The Tikis are the most friendliest, most welcoming beings, I have ever encountered in my multitudinous travels." he stated.

Madoka Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Welcoming, huh? Then what's up with the frown?" she pointed out.

Farnum chuckles again, "No... that's just what they look like at first glance." he replied as he taps his cane at the blue Tiki, the leading Tiki then smiled which the others follows suit.

Madoka turns to the readers, "Well... I am not convinced." she said before raising an eyebrow, "Seriously? Is it hard to believe that I can talk to the readers, too?'' she asked indecorously.

"The Tiki people will show you to your quarters." Farnum spoke, "And as an added bonus... one member of your little troupe will be getting the royal treatment." he claimed as a group of Tikis comes forward carrying a royal chair.

Cleo walks forward, "You shouldn't have." she said but one Tiki walks past her, "What?'' she exclaimed in shock.

One Tiki then grabs Frankie's hand, "Me? I don't know." she mused as the Tiki leads her to the chair as she sat on it, the Tikis began to carry her around, "Ooh! A ghoul could get use to this." she mused.

Cleo crosses her arms, "Why is Frankie getting the royal treatment?'' she commented with a pout.

Duncan then walks past her, "You experience royal treatment everyday, let others get the same treatment once in a while." he stated.

Clawdeen follows him, "He has a point, ghoul." she said in agreement as Cleo pouted further.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the Tiki's village, the gang gets to stay inside several nicely made huts except for Cleo who gets a dinky hammock. Later that day, we see Draculaura, Clawdeen and Duncan walking around the jungle with several familiar looking statues around the place.

"This island is precazy!" Clawdeen exclaimed in awe, "I never seen anything like it!" she admitted.

"I agree." Duncan said in agreement, "It's a very nice place to have a vacation.'' he stated.

"Totes!" Draculaura quipped in agreement. They then saw Cleo grumpily walking towards them, "Wow... what blasted your skulls?'' she asked.

"I... don't want to talk about it." Cleo replied in annoyance as Draculaura, Clawdeen and Duncan smiled in amusement.

They then saw Lagoona and Gil walking towards them, "Hey! Isn't this place amazing?'' Draculuara asked in excitement.

Lagoona looks around, "Do you gils noticed anything familiar about those statues?" she asked.

Duncan nodded, "Yeah... I can't help but noticed the statues looks like somebody else." he said, "It looks like... someone we know." he pointed out.

Clawdeen nodded in agreement, "I feel ya... but who they look like?'' she asked, "Somebody famous or like Duncan has said... someone we know." she said.

Chizuru then pops out behind the statue, "How about we ask the person approaching us." he said jabbing his thumb at his left.

Everyone turns to the direction that he is pointing and saw Frankie running towards them, "Hey, ghouls!" she called out, "My hut is so amazing!" she cheered, 'Eight stories, monstrous fruit baskets, jungle flowers!" she exclaimed in joy.

"YOU!" everyone exclaimed in realization, much to Frankie's surprise.

The statues looks like Frankie.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back at the Tiki Village, we see Oohori teaching a few Tikis how to fly a kite while a few Tikis is seen hanging out with Madoka and Yoshika with the latter teaching the Tikis about modern medicine.

We then see one Tiki on top of a coconut tree where it grabs one coconut and drops it down where Ghoulia Yelps caught it, she then casually threw it at one Tiki whom caught it with it's head, the coconut then landed on Abbey Bominable's hand as one Tiki fell down behind her. Abbey is sitting in front of a table as a Tiki approaches her, she then cracks the coconut in two and began to freeze it's contents with her ice powers, "It's called snow cone." she said as she placed a straw on the coconut snow cone, "Trust me, monsters go gaga with this," she mused as the Tiki grabs the snowcone and took a sip if it, much to it's delight but it froze his entire body.

Meanwhile, we see Farnum, Kipling and a few Tikis having a conversation, "No, no, no!" Farnum exclaimed holding up a piece of paper, "These schematics are wrong!" he exclaimed, "Start over!" he demanded as the Tikis left.

"Mister Farnum." a voice called.

Farnum turns to see Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Frankie, Cleo, Gil, Chizuru and Duncan approaching them. Farnum then handed the paper to Kipling whom quickly hides it behind his back as Farnum steps forward, "What is it?'' he asked with a smile.

"Why does the statues in this island look like Frankie?'' Draculaura asked.

"Yeah... it's kinda odd." Lagoona said in agreement.

"And why they are treating me...'' Frankie tried to say but was interrupted.

"... the way I'm supposed to be treated!" Cleo complained.

Chizuru turns to the readers, "Geez... Cleo is a such a royal pain." he said, "At least... she's not as bad as older sister, Nefera." he pointed out.

Farnum chuckled, "Let me answer your questions with one of my own." he replied, "Do you like surprises?'' he asked.

"I love surprises." Chizuru admitted with everyone in agreement, "But if the surprise includes pies or a springed boxing glove, then count me out.'' he stated.

Duncan turns to the readers, "He doesn't like those kind of surprises." he said before raising his eyebrows, "What?'' he asked in confusion.

"Well... I can't say anything but I can say however that all of your questions will be answered tonight!" Farnum declared.

"Tonight?'' Lagoona repeated in surprise, "But what about getting us kin the Great Barrier Reef?'' she asked.

"But then we'll miss the party.'' Farnum blurted out before clamping his mouth, "Oh... I've said too much.'' he said dramatically.

"Cool!" Draculaura quipped.

"Party?'' Lagoona said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Tiki don't get many visitors here.'' Farnum replied, "So, when they do, they like to make their guests feel special.'' he stated as the Tiki nodded with a smile, "And so... with my help, they're going to throw you the most amazing party the world has ever known!" he announced before pointing his cane at Frankie, "And you, my lady, will be the guest of honor." he claimed.

"Me?'' Frankie asked with a smile.

"What?!" Cleo exclaimed.

Duncan rolls his eyes at Cleo's response, "Oh boy...'' he muttered.

Farnum then kneels in front of Frankie, "It seems the Tikis have become quite enamored with you." he claimed gently taking her hand as Cleo crosses her arms in frustration.

"Wow... I never been a guest of honor before.'' Frankie admitted.

"This all sounds fantastic." Lagoona admitted, "But we really should get going, my parents are gonna be worried sick if we can't make it soon.'' she stated.

Farnum sighed as he stood up, "Oh... all right." he said, "I'll just have to tell the Tikis, the party is off.'' he said trying to guilt trip Lagoona into his favor, "Break their precious little hearts.'' he claimed, "Not to mention ruin your friend's first chance to be a guest of honor." he added, "But if that's what you feel." he said with a grin.

Lagoona sighed, "All right.'' she said in agreement, "We can stay but just for tonight.'' she reminded.

"That's the spirit!" Farnum cheered, "We'll set sail in the morning." he claimed.

And with that, everyone walks away in excitement but Lagoona stays behind, "Mister Farnum.'' she called, "I was wondering if I could take a peek at some of your maps on your boat.'' she requested, "I just wanted to know how close we are to my home.'' she reasoned.

"My boat!" Farnum exclaimed as he stood next to Kipling, "No... there's no reason to go there.'' he replied, "We're very close, missy, I assure you.'' he reassured.

Lagoona thought about it, "All right-y then.'' she said before walking away.

Farnum then grabs Kipling's mask and pulls him close to his face, "That was too close!" he exclaimed, "Make yourself useful for once and keep an eye on them!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kipling replied in fear, "Mister Farnum, sir." he said as he walks off as Farnum is in deep thoughts.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the beach, we see Chizuru, Oohori, Madoka and a few Tikis running around the sands playing tag while Duncan and Yoshika are having a conversation at the docks. Meanwhile, we see Cleo building a sand castle while Draculaura, Ghoulia and Abbey watches Frankie and Clawdeen play beach volleyball with two Tikis. Suddenly, the ball went out of bounce and rolls inside the jungle.

Frankie went after the ball and saw Kipling hiding, badly, behind a thin tree trunk, "Hey, Kipling." she greeted, "Wanna play?'' she offered.

"I-I-I better not.'' Kipling replied as he grabs the ball and handed it to Frankie, "I'm not like you guys." he claimed, "My mask could slip and Mister Farnum says I'm too horrible to be look at." he said.

"Oh... don't be silly.'' Frankie spoke, "We're all monsters here." she pointed out, "Albeit... with a few abnormies." she added referring to Chizuru and the others.

"I... I can't...'' Kipling solemnly insisted as Frankie looks at him in concern.

Meanwhile at another side of the beach, we see Lagoona and Gil hiding behind some trees as they eyed Farnum's boat.

Lagoona then spoke, "I'm telling you, mate. There's something fishy about this Farnum fellow." she pointed out, "I know that he's hiding something.'' she claimed, "We need to sneak up on his boat and find out what it is." she said as she walks forward but Gil grabs her hand.

"You're being paranoid." Gil said, "This island is great!" he exclaimed with a nervous smile, "I was thinking we could spend all our Spring Break, right here.'' he suggested, "There's a nice lake.'' he pointed out.

Lagoona crosses her arms, "I can't believe you.'' she said in disbelief, "You're just afraid in meeting my family." she pointed out.

"They won't like me, Lagoona." Gil replied, "I'm a fresh water freak to them.'' he reasoned.

"It's all in you head, Gil!" Lagoona said, "They're modern monsters! That's not how they feel." she reasoned as Gil crosses his arms in defiance, much to Lagoona's dismay.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, back at the Tiki Village, we see Draculaura putting make up on one Tiki. Cleo then complained that the Tikis made her cook and clean, much to Draculaura, Clawdeen, Duncan, Yoshika and Chizuru's amusement as Cleo pouted in annoyance.

Later that day, the sun was about to set as we go inside Farnum's boat, we see Farnum, Kipling and a few Tikis gathered around inside Farnum's cabin.

Farnum then spoke, "What? You're scared?'' he pointed out, "That's what it sounds like to me.'' he said, "Why else would you say that it's too risky, unless... you like those freaky monsters, don't you?!" he accused as the Tikis shook their head in denial. "Good! That settles that!" he mused when he noticed something, "Why are you wearing makeup?'' he asked as the Tiki smiled as it shrugs it's shoulders, "Come now." he said as they went out of the cabin, "It's almost showtime! For the feast, we shall finally catch the beast of Skull Shores!" he declared with an evil smile.

Later as they left the boat, we see Gil and Lagoona hiding behind the rock, "They're leaving." the latter spoke, "There's our chance, we should hurry." she said.

"Great idea." Gil replied, "I don't want to be in the sea any longer than I have to." he said as Lagoona looks at him in disbelief before diving into the water, "Whales go to the bathroom here, Lagoona.'' he reasoned before following her.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, everyone are gathered around the Tiki Village with Farnum standing on a stage.

"Welcome!" Farnum spoke, "Welcome to the show of a lifetime is about to begin!" he declared.

Then a Tiki placed several bowls of fruits on Draculaura, Clawdeen, Duncan, Chizuru and Yoshika's table with Cleo standing behind them.

"Check it out." Clawdeen exclaimed in awe.

"I know!" Draculaura said in agreement, "The salad bar is off-the-fang!" she cheered.

Chizuru took out a bite from a banana, "Taste good, too.'' he mumbled before swallowing as he turns to the readers, "It's fresh.'' he claimed with a grin.

Yoshika claps her hands, "A truly nutritious and healthy feast." she commented.

Duncan chuckled as he turns to the readers, "I could get use to this." he claimed.

Clawdeen looks around, "Anyone seen Gil and Lagoona?" she asked.

Duncan, also looks around the place, "You're right." he said in agreement, "I don't see them anywhere.'' he pointed out.

Cleo then spoke, "I think they went for a swim." she replied.

"For a swim? At a time like this." Chizuru said indecorously.

Unbeknownst to them, Farnum overheard their conversation as he turns to Kipling, "Find them." he ordered.

Meanwhile back in Farnum's boat, Lagoona and Gil enters Farnum's cabin and began to look around.

"This place is giving me the wet-willies." Gil admitted.

Lagoona then noticed something, "Look! The island that we're on." she pointed out as she picks up a thick book and began to browse through the pages, "There's something on this island is trying to catch.'' she said, "But what?'' she asked. Suddenly, they heard a clicking sound and saw Kipling at the door outside, "Hide!" she said as they went into hiding.

Kipling then opens the door and began to look around, he then passes a table where Lagoona is seen hiding underneath. Kipling then grabs a plastic cup and took some water from a water dispenser where we see a scared Gil hiding behind it. Kipling was about to take a drink when he heard a noise outside, Kipling got out from the cabin and saw a group of seagulls flying away.

A minute later, Kipling is seen leaving the boat as Gil watches him from the window, "Let's get our things and get out of here." he said.

"Wait!" Lagoona spoke as she picks up a film reel, "The Skull Shores, the greatest monster of all." she reads out loud.

Lagoona then plays the film reel on the movie camera, the two then watches a footage of the Skull Shores when a women came to view, "That normie scientist looks a lot like..." Gil mused.

Then it hits them, "FRANKIE!" they exclaimed in realization.

Meanwhile back at the Tiki Village, Frankie was then presented in the middle of the stage while sitting on a springed chair, surrounded by eight Tikis.

"There she is! Our guest of honor!" Farnum introduced.

Ghoulia took a picture of Frankie as Cleo crosses her arms, "That should have been me...'' she grumbled as Duncan rolls his eyes.

Farnum then puts a necklace around Frankie's neck, "Your Ceremonial Necklace, my dear.'' he said, "And now... the shows can begin!" he declared as he shoots out a firework from his cane, much to everyone's awe.

"I got to get myself one of those." Oohori spoke referring to Farnum's cane.

Two Tikis then began to play the drums as Farnum spoke, "Let me begin at the beginning and tell you, the tall tale of the mythical beast of the Skulls Shores.'' he started.

"What is he talking about?'' Clawdeen asked.

"It's just part of the show, enjoy.'' Draculaura reassured.

"I don't know... I am getting some King Kong-vibes from this." Chizuru claimed.

"Or something worse than King Kong.'' Duncan quipped.

As the Tikis continues to play the drums as Farnum spoke again, "For hundred of years, a horrible beast, tall as a skyscraper, roamed the skulls shores, rampaging and terrorizing the Tikis.'' he told as everyone listens, "The Tikis blessed their hearts tried to hit it back from whence it came but they were no match for it's sheer size and power!" he said, "Legend has it, there was one person, who could soothe the savage beast.'' he claimed, "The Tikis... desperate to save their village did the only thing they could do... offer her to him!" he exclaimed as Frankie's chair went up high, "In hopes his rampages would end!" he said.

Up on the chair, Frankie looks around nervously, "Woah... what's going on?!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at Farnum's boat, Lagoona and Gil finished watching the film as the former spoke, "He's using Frankie as bait!" she exclaimed, "Come on, we need to save her!" she said as they ran out of the cabin.

Back in the Tiki Village, everyone stares at Frankie in concern as the Tiki plays the drums ever louder, "Umm... I... can I come down now?'' Frankie asked in fear.

Clawdeen then stood up, "Yeah... come on, this is getting too real!" she pointed out.

"Frankie might fall! Put her down, please." Duncan pled.

Farnum chuckled, "Patience my dears, the real show has just began!" he announced as the Tikis began to do a weird dance.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake causing everyone loose balance, they then saw saw approaching from the jungle as the steps becomes bigger and closer.

"Holy shit! Don't tell me that King Kong is here!" Chizuru exclaimed in panic.

"Don't be ridiculous... King Kong died long time ago." Yoshika pointed out but has a worried look on her face.

Duncan stood up with narrowed eyes, "Whatever it is, it's bad news." he claimed.

"Just a show, huh?'' Clawdeen spoke as Frankie let's out a scream from top of the chair.

Meanwhile, we see Lagoona and Gil running through the woods, "We've got to warn, Frankie!" the former stated.

Back in the village, Farnum and everyone watches as the creature making the huge steps gets closer, "Okay! Here he comes!" Farnum said.

Suddenly, a large beast came out from the jungle, frightening Frankie. The creature has a dark purple skin, and is covered in fur. He sports a full beard. His irises are orange, while the rest of his eyes is yellow. His antlers are huge and purple. Oddly enough, it wears shorts.

"That's not King Kong, that's Kong King." Chizuru pointed out as the beast roars at him, causing the blonde to hide underneath the table as Duncan stood protectively in front of Clawdeen and Draculaura while Yoshika got in front of Cleo.

The beast down growls at the others, Ghoulia and Abbey let's out a gasp while Madoka stood up defensively. Oohori, meanwhile, did the most heroic thing in his entire life... he fainted.

The beast then turns to Frankie however upon seeing her face, the beast calmed down and gave her smile along with a few breath, "Woah... hoo! I never knew they had garlic in this island." she mused, "You need a forty-pound breath mint." she said as the beast placed a hand on his mouth in shame, "Oh no... it's okay... really... it's not that bad.'' she reassured patting his cheek.

Chizuru peeks out from the table, "What's going on?'' he asked.

"It seems that Frankie has tamed, gruesome.'' Duncan replied in surprise.

Farnum watches in awe, "Hoho... just as predicted! Beauty has calm the savage beast!" he exclaimed with a grin.

The beast then gently picks up Frankie, "You know... your not so scary when your not roaring and knocking trees over." she mused.

"Now!" Farnum shouted as one Tiki cuts down a rope which then slings a rock with a rope which then restrains the beast's left arm, the others follows suit as more ropes with rocks restrains the beast.

Frankie looks down, "No! What are you guys doing?!" she exclaimed as Farnum laughs evilly in response, "Stop! You're upsetting him!" she pointed out.

Draculaura glares at Farnum, "We've got to save our ghoul!" she declared.

Farnum overheard this, "Stop them!" he ordered.

The Tikis then pointed their weapons at the gang, "Chizuru, what should we do?'' Yoshika asked as Duncan got in front of Clawdeen and Draculaura.

"I want to strike back but I can't seem to bring myself to hurt these guys." Chizuru admitted as Cleo hid behind him.

"Ditto." Duncan replied.

Meanwhile another group of Tikis surrounds Abbey, Ghoulia and Madoka as they back away only to fall in a pit fall trap, then the Tikis threw the unconscious Oohori in the pit fall.

The beast let's out a growl as he got out from his restraint, a few Tikis threw spears towards the beast but did no harm. The Tikis threw more spears as the beast protects Frankie with his hands, the beast then grabs a coconut tree and uses it to whack away the Tikis like dirt, the other Tikis then ran away from fright. The beast growls once more before making his leave with Frankie in his hand.

"After him!" Farnum ordered as he, Kipling and the Tikis went after the beast.

Meanwhile, the others were left standing in shock as Cleo spoke, "I can't believe that thing took Frankie!" she exclaimed.

"Me neither." Draculaura replied in agreement.

"No... I mean I can't believe it took her over me!" Cleo complained earning her bummed looks from everyone.

Chizuru turns to the readers with a blank look, "What a tragedy.'' he grumbled.

"Come on! We gotta help, Frankie!" Clawdeen exclaimed as they ran after the beast.

Chizuru turns to Duncan, "Duncan! Throw me to that beast!" he ordered as Duncan nodded as the held his hand out.

"Be careful!" Yoshika said.

Chizuru then hops on Duncan's hand, "No promises." he replied.

And with all Duncan's strength, the half-kaiju threw Chizuru towards the direction where the beast ran off, Chizuru was then thrown in extreme speed as he quickly passes by Farnum and his group, much to their shock.

Chizuru then catches the beast by latching on it's right leg, "Aha! I gotcha!" he cheered with a grin. The beast let's out a growl and quickly grabs Chizuru with it's right hand, "Aaahh! It got me, too!" he screamed in panic.

"Chizuru!" Frankie called out.

Meanwhile back at the village, Lagoona and Gil arrived and saw the destruction on the place, "We're too late!" the latter exclaimed.

Lagoona looks around, "We've got to find them!" she said, "Let's follow Farnum!" she said before running off, followed by Gil.

Back with the beast, Frankie spoke as the beast kept on running, "So... where are we going?'' she asked as the beast growled in response.

"I think that means somewhere else." Chizuru mused when he noticed something up ahead, "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "We're heading towards a cliff!" he pointed in panic.

"Oh my ghoul! Oh my ghoul! Oh my ghoul!" Frankie chanted in panic.

"Michael Jackson! Ben Johnston! Michael Jordan!" Chizuru screamed in panic.

And with that, the beast jumps over the cliff as Frankie and Chizuru let's out a scream, the beast landed safely on another cliff as Frankie passes out from the height of the cliff.

"Frankie!" Chizuru called out but she didn't respond, "She past out? Brilliant." he grumbled in sarcasm.

Back at the other cliff, Farnum and the others arrives as they watches the beast run further from them, "Go ahead! Run! Hide!" he shouted, "But this time, I'll find you!" he declared.

After a few more minutes of running, the beast arrives at a large treehouse with a remains of a ship as a house. The beast then gently places Chizuru and Frankie on the ground as the blonde checks on the unconscious simulacrum.

Chizuru then turns to the towering beast, "All right... what the heck are you?'' he asked.

The beast took a few deep growls when suddenly, the beast began to grow small. Chizuru's eyes widen in shock as he watches the towering beast shrunk into normal size. The beast now possess yellow irises, light purple skin and dark purple hair. His ears are pointy and resemble a deer's. He also has white miniature antlers and sports a dark purple goatee. He wears a brown vest with tattered ends over a white v-neck shirt and dark-brown pants.

The now, normal-sized, beast looks at Chizuru with sorrowful expression as the blonde blinks a few times before speaking, "Wow..." Chizuru said in awe, "Kong King turns into a jungle boy." he mused, "What's your name?'' he asked.

The beast nervously rubs the back of his neck, "I'm... I'm Andy...'' he introduced himself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Andy.'' Chizuru greeted with a smile, "But if you don't mind me asking... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" he demanded.

Andy was taken aback by his outburst but quickly composed himself, he let's out a sigh, "I'm sorry..." he apologized, "... if... if you want... I can explain things in my house.'' he suggested gesturing his right hand at the half-wreck ship on top of the tree, "It will keep us from the cold night especially to your friend." he said referring to the still unconscious Frankie.

Chizuru nodded, "All right." he replied in agreement.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Finally, Andy Beast made his appearance! And with that, the group photo from the opening is finally complete! If you noticed in this chapter, Chizuru, Madoka and Duncan has spoke to the readers, just like what Davis and Lego Friends girls did back in Chapter 28 of AWA Stories. And remind you though, they're the last ones to do this.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **The Tikis and Andy Beast are from the Monster High franchise**

 **Next chapter... Frankie meets Andy. But before that, I'll be doing another chapter of AWA Stories which will be continuation of Chapter 28, please look froward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	10. Escape from Skull Shores Part 3

**A/N: And I'm finally back with a new chapter! First chapter of the year and I'm so excited! Glad everyone enjoys the previous with Andy Beast and by extension, the Tikis making their debuts.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - I won't say that every Evil Exes are part of the assassins that is after Chizuru but I can confirm that Lucas Lee and Todd Ingram are part of it. The characters from Tales of Vesperia will make an appearance in future chapters. Baki characters will appear in my stories from time to time.**

 **And with that done, let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **Skull Shores Island**

The next morning at the island, Frankie Stein slowly woke up and as she got back on her bearings, she found herself on a bed inside of what looks like a cabin. She then stood up and looks out at a nearby window and found herself inside a remains of a ship on top of a large tree. Frankie then felt someone was watching her, she turns around and saw someone hiding behind a desk... that someone is Andy Beast.

Suddenly, Andy looks up and startles Frankie, "Kyaaaahhh!" she screamed.

"Yeaaahhhh!" Andy screamed back but Frankie then stops screaming, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he apologized.

Frankie smiled, "Aaaww... aren't you cute." she pointed out, "I'm Frankie." she introduced herself.

"I'm... Andy.'' Andy reluctantly introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you.'' Frankie replied, "So, how did you..." she tried to ask when she remembers something, she then let's out a gasp, "Huh! Oh my ghoul! We got to get out of here!" she exclaimed running out of the cabin.

"Wait!" Andy called out following her.

Frankie then arrives at the deck where she found Chizuru Tachibana sitting on a flight of steps, "Chizuru!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Hey, Frankie!" Chizuru greeted, "I figured that you're already awake after hearing that brief scream of yours earlier." he pointed out with a casual smile before turning to the readers, "I actually anticipated Frankie screaming.'' he admitted.

"Chizuru, go get Andy.'' Frankie said as she looks down at the edge of the ship, "That beast... it's probably still around here somewhere, we need go get of here.'' she exclaimed.

Andy then arrived, "It's okay... you don't have to worry about him.'' he reassured rubbing the back of his head.

Frankie turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Why not?'' she asked.

Chizuru then merrily walks towards Andy, "Would you believe that Andy over here is actually Kong King?'' he asked with a smile, placing an elbow on Andy's shoulder.

"What?'' Frankie asked in confusion.

Andy let's out a sighed, "You see... well... I'm the beast." he confessed.

This surprises Frankie, shock but no frighten, "Okay... that I didn't see coming...'' she admitted.

"Ditto." Chizuru replied in agreement.

Unbeknownst to them, the necklace around Frankie's neck, flashes red.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Bartleby Farnum, Kipling and a few Tikis walking through the jungle, with Farnum using radar on his staff.

"Pretty brilliant, sir." Kipling spoke, "You, putting a tracking device on that necklace, you gave to Miss Frankie." he stated.

"Brilliant? Yes." Farnum replied twirling his staff, "Sounds like me.'' he claimed, "And it's going to lead me towards my prize." he said with an evil chuckle.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at another part of the jungle, we see Duncan Rosenblatt, Yoshika Miyafuji, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile, looking around for any signs of the beast.

"Not to be a gloomy ghoul or anything."Draculaura spoke, "What are we going to do when he find him? That thing is ginormous!" she exclaimed referring to the beast.

"Don't worry, Yoshika and I will take care of it.'' Duncan reassured, "Both of us had a fair share of experience of fighting gigantic creatures." he stated as he turns to the readers, "I fought gigantic Kaijuus before while Yoshika fought Neurois." he pointed out.

Yoshika turns to Clawdeen, "Found anything yet?'' she asked.

Clawdeen took a sniff, "Scents is getting stronger, we got to be close." she claimed walking ahead.

The others followed suit, when a suddenly a spider drops down in front of Cleo, freaking her out, "Oooh! I don't like this! Uwaahaha!" she cried in disgust before following everyone.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back at the village, one Tiki looks down at the caged pitfall, where we see Abbey Bominable, Ghoulia Yelps, Madoka Kaname and the still unconscious, Oohori, were kept as prisoners.

Abbey looks up and spoke, "This is upsetting." she said, "Good creatures like Tikis helping Farnum." she pointed out.

"Yeah... I can't believe that ugly scumbag would use to these guys with his plans." Madoka stated, "These guys deserves better.'' she said as she kicks Oohori, instantly waking him up.

"Wasn't me?!" Oohori exclaimed looking around before turning to the readers, "Wow... what an odd place to wake up.'' he said with a blank look.

Ghoulia then took a picture, "Heuh... ehiiouggggh..." she moaned.

"You are right." Abbey replied in agreement, "Farnum play on their face of the beast to manipulate them." she stated, "Must be way to get out of here.'' she mused/

Oohori then raised a hand when Madoka spoke, "Lemme guess... we're going to dig a tunnel." the pinkhead pointed out with a blank look, "Sure, why not, Abbey and I are going to use you as our shovel." she said and Oohori instantly brought his hand down.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back at Andy's treehouse, we see Andy, Frankie and Chizuru going down the tree using a box crate with Andy pulling some ropes.

"It's always been this way.'' Andy spoke, "I grew up the only monster in a normie town, they didn't understand me and that made people scared and angry." he explained.

"Yeah... I get that.'' Frankie admitted.

"People are quick to judge." Chizuru spoke, "That is the true problem why a lot of races and species don't get along well." he stated.

The scene then transitions at a waterfall where Andy is getting water for Frankie and Chizuru using a coconut shell, "When people get angry at me, their... intolerance, their negative energy... until one night... I turn to the beast." he claimed, "Everywhere we went, it's the same old story, it ruins my whole life." he said solemnly.

"Ohh... I'm sorry, Andy...'' Frankie said as Chizuru gave Andy a look of sympathy.

The scene then transitions at a jungle where Andy is seen picking up fruits from top of a tree before climbing back down, "Finally... since I didn't fit in anywhere... my parents decided to send me far away as possible." he stated, "But there was a storm and I got shipwrecked." he said.

"And it ended up here." Frankie pointed out.

"On an island somewhat far away from civilization." Chizuru said.

Andy chuckled, "And it's remote as it gets." he mused handing the fruits to Frankie and Chizuru, "So... I figured I wouldn't change into the beast anymore." he claimed as Chizuru took a bite of his fruit, "Until I met the Tikis." he said, "Their fear... started the cycle again..." he pointed out, "It's like wherever I go, I can't get away from the hate!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Frankie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh... you poor creature...'' she said with an apologetic look.

"You... you deserve much better than this." Chizuru pointed out as he turns to the readers, "He really do." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back with Farnum's group, they continue to traverse through the jungle but unbeknownst to them, Lagoona Blue and Gillington "Gil" Webber are seen watching them from top of a rocky hill.

Farnum swats some grass using his staff, "We're getting closer to it's lair, Kipling, I'm going to be rich." he exclaimed, "We will travel far and wide to be disgusted by these hideous beasts!" he said.

At Lagoona and Gil's hiding spot, the two watches Farnum's group cautiously, "Farnum has a tracking device." Lagoona pointed out, "If we keep following him, he will lead us right to Frankie." she said.

"Yeah... but what are gonna do if we find them?'' Gil asked.

"I don't know." Lagoona admitted with a tired breath, "But we'll think of something.'' she reassured.

"I'm not sure this is the best plan, Lagoona." Gil replied, voicing out his concern, "Confronting them like that.'' he pointed out as Lagoona steps on a rock on the edge of the hill, "Maybe we should wait and think about this.'' he suggested. Suddenly, the rock Lagoona was stepping on collapse which sends her sliding down the slopes, "Lagoona!" he shouted.

Lagoona the reaches the bottom of the hill and landed in front of Kipling's feet, Lagoona then looks up, "S-Surprise?'' she greeted nervously.

"Don't just stand there... nab her!" Farnum ordered.

"I'm sorry." Kipling apologized as he picks Lagoona up as she let's out a yelp.

"Lagoona!" Gil shouted from top of the hill.

Kipling then carries Lagoona on his shoulder, "Gil! Help!" she called out for help but much to her shock, Gil left, "Don't leave me!" she cried.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see Andy, Frankie and Chizuru having a picnic at the skull entrance cave's eye hole.

Chizuru turns to the readers, "I'm wondering... is this cave happens to be in a skull shape from the beginning or is it an actual skull." he pointed out, "Whatever it is... it will probably remain a mystery." he mused.

Andy then spoke, "This island is actually pretty cool, huh?'' he pointed out.

Frankie giggled, "Yeah... when your not being chased by a crazy man." she said.

"I would love to bring the others here." Chizuru said with a smile, "Kenji, Hoodude and even, Homu-Homu will definitely like it here.'' he claimed taking a bite of a fruit.

Frankie turns to Andy, "Have you ever think of leaving?'' she asked.

"Where would I go?'' Andy asked back.

"You could go back with us... at Monster High.'' Frankie suggested with Chizuru nodding in agreement.

Andy let's out a sigh, "I don't know." he replied when they noticed the fire dying out from the campfire, Frankie then uses her electricity to ignite the flames back, much to his amusement.

"Where we come from, you are free to be yourself, you can let your freak-frag wide!" Frankie exclaimed, "And no one will care.'' she claimed.

Andy sighed, "They've never seen someone like me... someone with my... you know..." he said while raising his hands up, "... a problem.'' he added.

"It's not a problem." Frankie pointed out.

"She's right." Chizuru said in agreement, "In AWA, we had someone who can turn in to giant just like you, Andy.'' he said referring to Eren Yeager, "And we don't have any problem with it." he stated.

"Really?'' Andy asked in surprise.

Chizuru nodded, "I'm pretty sure that in your perspective, the world is a lot scarier than this island and I understand that.'' he pointed out, "But Andy... you need to be brave, you need to take risk. Nothing can substitute experience.'' he advised.

Frankie smiled at Chizuru while Andy began to think about what the blue-eyed blonde just said.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back with Farnum's group, they continue to traverse through the jungle with Lagoona, reluctantly walking alongside with them.

Farnum then spoke, "That's some boyfriend you have.'' he mused, "I love how he bravely ran for the hills, the second you we're in trouble.'' he said with an evil chuckle.

Lagoona looks down, "He's right." she admitted, "I knew that Gil wasn't the most courageous monster... but I never thought we would just hang me out to dry.'' she stated solemnly.

"You never know..." Kipling spoke, "... sometimes things aren't always what they seems." he pointed out.

"Like you 'mate.'' Lagoona replied, "On the surface, you're just one of Farnum's goons... but I bet underneath that mask is the face of a kind, sweet..." she tried to say but Kipling meekly interrupted her.

"No, no, no..." Kipling denied placing his arms protectively around his mask, "... Mister Farnum said I'm to horrible to look at." he said, "He says no one will like if they see what's under here.'' he claimed.

"And you listen him?'' Lagoona asked indecorously, "We're all monsters here, mate, nobody is perfect." she pointed out, "It's what's inside that counts." she said, "Maybe if you've been with a better company, you would realized that." she stated.

Kipling thought about it but was interrupted when Farnum's calls out to him, "Kipling!" Farnum yelled, "Let's keep moving, we're getting close.'' he claimed with a grin.

 **-BREAK-**

Back with Andy, Frankie and Chizuru, we see the trio walking around in another part of the jungle.

"Farnum is gonna be looking for us." Andy claimed, "We should go meet up with you friends and get out of here." he said.

"I wouldn't worry about Farnum." Chizuru reassured, "When I get my hands on him, I'm giving him an ATOMIC wedgie!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Andy ad Frankie giggled when she latter noticed more statues of that resembles her at one side, "Hey... more of my statues." she pointed out as she turns to Andy, "Why are there so many in this island?'' she asked.

Andy let's out a nervous chuckle, "Well... uhh... it's kinda embarrassing." he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello~ I'm like the queen of embarrassment." Frankie claimed, "One time... my stitches came out in middle of feerleading practice tryouts and my leg hit the captain right on the head!" she mused earning a chuckle from Andy and herself.

"Even I'm prone to embarrassing things." Chizuru admitted jabbing a thumb to himself, "I still remember the day, I hugged a girl to calm her down." he said, "And that's when I realized it was embarrassing, I ran out screaming." he stated with a casual smile. He then suddenly placed both hands on his face, "Pardon me." he said before walking away.

Andy and Frankie looks at each other with the latter shrugging her shoulders, Andy then let's out a sigh before speaking, "A long time ago... that girl came here with scientists that wanted to capture me." he started, "But she was different... around her, I felt so comfortable and happy, and safe... that I never turned into the beast.'' he said.

Frankie gasped, "Did you built all these statues?'' she asked as Chizuru came back.

Andy then stood near the statue, "Yeah... it's sounds silly but being around someone that looks like her keep me... me...'' he confessed, "And when I saw you, I... I'm sorry...'' he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey... don't be sorry, you couldn't control it." Frankie pointed out, "I'm sure everything will work out... just fine." she said nervously as Andy smiled.

Chizuru turns to the readers, "Frankie is the authority of 'just fine'." he mused.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back in the village, the Tikis are on duty guarding their prisoners when Abbey suddenly calls for them.

"Hey! We hungry! Need food!" Abbey demanded, "What kind of two bit operation you Tikis run!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! Even prisoners needs food!" Oohori shouted.

Abbey turns to Ghoulia with a wink, the blue-skinned zombie then took a picture of the Tikis. The Tikis then removes the wooden cage lead, the Tikis then held hands as they went down the hole with the Tiki at the bottom, handing them bananas. Abbey then grabs one Tiki and immediately uses her ice powers to freeze all of them, they used the Tikis frozen state as steps as they gout out from the hole.

"Wooh! Finally, we're out from that hell hole." Oohori exclaimed.

"We must go.'' Abbey spoke putting on her sunhat, "Must get to Frankie and the other." she stated.

"The sooner we find them, the sooner I get to strangle Farnum." Madoka stated.

Ghoulia then looks at the frozen Tikis, "Huewweehhoo..." she moaned pointing at the frozen Tikis.

Abbey turns to her, "You are right, we must not leave them like this." she said in agreement.

Madoka then flicks a finger at one frozen Tiki and it immediately shatters the ice, freeing the Tikis on the process but they fell in the hole. Everyone then stood besides the hole as Abbey spoke.

"Am very disappointed in you.'' Abbey said, "It's not beast you should fear, it's Farnum." she claimed, "When was last time he did anything for you?'' she asked as the Tikis looks at each other with one shrugging it's shoulder, "Hmm... thought so." she said as the Tikis kneels down and began to beg, "You want forgive?'' she asked as she turns to her companions, "Help us stop Farnum." she requested as the Tikis looks at each other.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back with Duncan's group, Clawdeen sniffs around and caught a scent, "Frankie's perfume and Chizuru's cologne." she spoke, "They're close." she claimed walking ahead with the rest following her.

Meanwhile at another side of the jungle, not far from Duncan's group, we see Farnum's group. Farnum then checks on his staff's radar, "They're close boys." he claimed.

"H-He's too dangerous for us take him head-on, sir." Kipling pointed out in concern.

"We're not going to, they are!" Farnum replied as he turns to the Tikis, "Listen up, you will attack him from the front, create a little diversion and we all swing around from the back off sneaky-like and cut off his exit." he instructed, "Go!" he ordered as the Tikis made their way.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back with Andy, Frankie and Chizuru, the trio are seen walking through a clear path in the jungle when they heard rustling sounds coming from large plants.

Andy and Chizuru got in front protectively of Frankie, "Oh no! He found us!" she exclaimed in panic.

And with that, Andy and Chizuru charges forward and when they got behind the plants, they encountered Duncan's group, who let's out a scream.

"Wait!" Chizuru said stopping Andy, "Guys! You found us!" he calls out in joy, much to everyone's joy.

"Chizuru!" Yoshika cheered as she jumps onto Chizuru's arms and hug him tight, "I'm glad that you're okay!" she exclaimed in joy.

"You know them?'' Andy asked in surprise.

Frankie stood next to Andy, "We all came to this island together." she said.

Cleo stares at Andy with amused looks, "Well... who's the jungle hottie?'' she asked as Andy smiled awkwardly.

Suddenly they heard a shout, "Hurry! Before he gets away!" the voice of Farnum said.

"Shit! It's Farnum!" Duncan exclaimed.

Frankie gasped as she turns to Andy, "You got to get out of here." she said.

"No, I won't leave you guys." Andy replied.

"But he doesn't want us... it's you, whom he is after, go!" Frankie exclaimed.

Andy thought about it before running off and quickly hides behind a tree.

Duncan then spoke, "What do you mean that Farnum is after him?'' he asked.

Before Frankie nor Chizuru could utter a reply, Farnum's group arrived as the Tikis immediately pointed their weapons at the gang and just like before Chizuru, Duncan and Yoshika can't seem to bring themselves to hurt the small creatures.

"Aha! There you are!" Farnum exclaimed.

Everyone then noticed Lagoona with them, "Lagoona!" Frankie calls out.

"Frankie..." Lagoona replied.

Farnum then approaches the gang, "Tell me where the beast is?'' he demanded.

"Never!" Frankie replied in defiance.

"Yeah! Take a hike, Farnum!" Chizuru said, "You will never get your dirty hands on him!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me or I'll be force to use-" Farnum tried to say but was interrupted.

"Stop!" a voiced said. Everyone turns to see Abbey, Ghoulia, Oohori, Madoka and a few Tikis coming out from the trees, "The jig is up, Farnum!" Abbey declared.

"You messed with the wrong kids, Farnum." Oohori exclaimed cracking his knuckles.

Then, the leader of the Tikis let's out an order as the other Tikis obeyed and pointed their weapon at Farnum, "Tikis are done being your puppets." Abbey said as the other Tikis surrounds Farnum, "Let my friends go!" she demanded.

"You think a bunch of freaks can't stop the great Farnum!" Farnum exclaimed when he noticed the bolts around Frankie's neck, this gave him a dastardly idea. He then pointed his staff at Frankie with a magnet sticking out, the magnet then pulls Frankie towards Farnum, Andy saw this got angry. As Frankie got closer Farnum immediately grabs her and held her hostage, "No one moves!" he demanded.

"Frankie!" Chizuru yelled in concern.

Suddenly, Andy transforms into the beast and immediately exposes himself while letting out a loud growl, much to everyone's shock.

"There's my prize!" Farnum exclaimed in glee as the beast growls at him, "Uh-uh-ah! Not so fast!" he said pointing the magnet at Frankie, "You will submit to me or I'll pull all the electricity right out her!" he threatened, "Your choice." he said with a sadistic smile as the beast looks down in surrender. Farnum then turns to everyone, "Now that I've squashed your little rebellion, you chain him up.'' he ordered.

"He... has won." Abbey said in disappointment as Oohori swung his fist in anger.

Farnum let's out an evil chuckle as Frankie turns to the beast, "I'm so sorry." she apologized as the beast transforms back into Andy.

This amuses Farnum, "Well... I'll be a monkey's uncle." he mused as Andy sneers at him, "That's why I could never find you.'' he pointed out, "To the boat!" he ordered pointing his staff to the right direction of the jungle.

Chizuru let's out a frustrated groan, "Dammit!" he cursed.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we see everyone gathered at the docks, with Andy getting on the boat sitting in frustration as Farnum still holds Frankie as hostage.

"It was a distinct pleasure using all of you for my personal gain.'' Farnum mused, "But I must bid you a fond-" he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Lagoona!"a voice shouted.

Everyone turns to see Gil in the water. Lagoona let's out a smile, "Gil! You came back!" she cheered in joy.

Gil nodded, "That's right, Lagoona!" he replied, "Farnum! Let my friends go!" he demanded.

"Ha! You and what army?!" Farnum mocked.

"A salt-water army!" Gil replied as he emerges from the water while standing on top of a dolphin as sharks appears in formation, ready to strike at Farnum, much to Lagoona's joy.

"Woah... look at that!" Madoka exclaimed in awe.

"Looks like Gil has overcome his fear of the ocean." Duncan mused.

Suddenly, the Kraken's tentacles roses up from the water as one tentacle grabs Farnum, "Put me down!" Farnum demanded, "I'm Bartleby Farnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm!" he screamed as the tentacles threw him away across the jungle.

"Bye-bye, ugly!" Oohori shouted while waving his fingers.

"Good riddance." Madoka said in satisfaction as the Tikis nodded in agreement.

"Mister Farnum!" Kipling cried as he ran after Farnum in the jungle.

"Kipling! Wait! Don't" Lagoona tried to call for him but he couldn't hear her as he kept running through the jungle.

Everyone then watches the Kraken takes down Farnum's boat while a familiar looking boat is seen floating from behind, "Our boat! It's fixed!" Draculaura pointed out.

Gil then approaches them still on top of the dolphin, "The kraken felt really bad from what happened, so he fixed it on record time." he explained, "It helps when you have eight arms." he said with a grin as Lagoona giggles, "Come on... let's get back to Monster High." he said.

Chizuru then walks past Lagoona with Oohori and Cleo, "Did we ever tell you that you had a splashing boyfriend?'' Chizuru asked with a smile.

Lagoona giggles, "He is splashing." she replied with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, after saying goodbye to the Tikis, everyone including Andy, sets sails as they made their way back to Monster High. We then see Lagoona and Gil standing at the bow of the boat as they watch the beautiful sunset.

Lagoona turns to Gil, "How did you do it, mate?'' she asked in awe.

"I thought everything you said." Gil replied, "It was time to face my fears, so I finned up and swam to the Great Barrier Reef, and talk you to your parents." he explained.

"You did?'' Lagoona asked with a smile.

Gil nodded, "Once I've told them what happened on the island, they were furious." he said, "Your folks... they're actually very nice monsters." he said with a smile.

Lagoona playfully slaps his chest, "Told ya." she said with a giggle as she held his hands, "I'm so proud of you, luv, you... you're my hero." she claimed placing a hand on his cheek.

Gil gently holds her hand, "This whole thing made me realize that the thing I was most afraid of... is loosing you.'' he admitted hugging her close. The two then once again watches the sunset, "You're right... the ocean is quite beautiful." he admitted.

Unbeknownst to them, back in Skull Shores, we see Farnum and Kipling standing inside the skull entrance cave's eye hole with Farnum watching the boat go using his telescope.

Kipling then spoke, "I'm sorry that the beast got away, Mister Farnum, sir." he apologized.

Farnum puts down his telescope, "On the contrary, dear Kipling, Frankie still have the tracking device." he said looking at his radar-staff, "She and her friends are gonna lead us right to him!" he said with a diabolical laugh, "That transforming mutant is gonna make me rich!" he exclaimed.

 **-BREAK-**

After returning to Monster High to recuperate, the gang once again set sails towards the Great Barrier Reef with Andy and stayed there for the remainder of Spring Break. A week later, everyone returns to Monster High on the first day after Spring Break, both students and the AWA gang are back (except for Jinbe, whom is currently on a mission). On that day, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood announced that Monster High and the AWA has officially formed an alliance, which means students from Monster High can now attend AWA Academy to study and train, much to everyone's joy.

Of course, it's first day of school after Spring Break, students get to see their friends again and some of them are more than happy to share their Spring Break experience.

Let's hear them all out shall we?

"Oh man! Vicky and I had so much fun during Spring Break!" Hoodude Voodoo cheered with Vicky Schmidt nodding in agreement.

The scene then transitions to Scott Wolf, Ricky and Eyera, "The guys and I were fishing at a lake when suddenly we almost got swallowed whole by a giant man-eating fish! Can't you believe that!" Scott exclaimed as Ricky and Eyera nodded in agreement.

The scene then changes to Operetta, "Good golly, this creepy crawley, I had so much fun at the Smaller Taller festival!" she said in joy.

The scene then transitions to Clawd Wolf and Deuce Gorgon, "We're so big! I was like, woah! And Clawd was like, boom!" Deuce said while holding a ball.

The scene then changes to Spectra Vondergheist, "I got sick on the first day and spent the whole day coughing." she complained with her arms crossed.

The scene then transitions to Polly Geist, "Oh yeah, Kieran and I had a blast partying every night!" she cheered as an eye-bagged Kieran nodded in exhaustion.

The scene then changes to Kenji Kazama, "You guys already know what I did as these guys went to Spring Break.'' he said with a blank look before turning to the readers, "What do you mean you don't know?" he demanded, "Haven't you read chapter 29 and 30 of All Worlds Alliance Stories?'' he asked indecorously.

Meanwhile, we see Andy alongside Frankie and Chizuru standing in the middle of the hallway with Andy looking around nervously.

"Now Andy... don't be so nervous." Frankie advised.

"There's nothing to be nervous, bro." Chizuru reassured.

Andy sighed, "I can't help it." he replied, "Every new place I've ever gone has been a mess." he said, "When they find out that I'm... different... they're gonna hate me and when that happen... well... you two knows what happens." he stated.

Frankie then placed a hand on his shoulder, "But Andy... Monster High and the AWA Academy are different." she reassured, "You'll see." she claimed.

Clawdeen and everyone then gathers around them, "You're gonna fit in here just fine." Clawdeen claimed with a smile.

"Yeah 'mate." Lagoona said in agreement.

"Yes indeed!" Draculaura quipped.

"You're gonna like it here." Duncan said with a smile.

"Your cool." Gil said.

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!" Madoka quipped.

"In fact...'' Cleo spoke, "... don't be surprised if nobody notice you at first.'' she said with a grin.

Suddenly, everyone's phones and ICoffin's began to ring as everyone brought out their gadgets, much to Andy's surprise and confusion.

"It's from Spectra." Draculaura pointed out, "The Ghostly Gossip." she added.

"Monster High's version of Araya." Madoka mused.

"School ghouls just got jazzed for jungle boy." Cleo read out loud.

"Woah, Andy! You're getting popular already!" Duncan pointed out with a smile.

"Guh-geh... what is that... I don't understand...'' Andy blabbered looking at everyone's devices.

Cleo stood next to him, "Relax, Andy." she reassured, "Remember... there's no such thing as bad press.'' she said with a smile.

Andy shook his head, "No, no, no... I don't understand what that magic box says.'' he pointed out, referring to everyone's phones.

"Oh boy...'' Frankie mused, "It's gonna take a while before you get used to modern society." she said with a smile.

Chizuru chuckled, "I'll say.'' he said in agreement.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Next chapter will be the conclusion of Escape from Skull Shores but the story is not done yet as a surprise awaits for our beloved blonde.**

 **And with this chapter done, I'm doing another chapter of the All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	11. Escape from Skull Shores Part 4

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Supposedly, this chapter should have been uploaded days ago but work and the other responsibilities piled up from the past days, so I apologize for the delay.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - no, Scott won't be helping Chizuru. The characters you mentioned will appear in later chapters and fics.**

 **Synchro - I'm both considering a Zombieland Saga and Release the Spyce story arcs but not yet at the moment.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 699-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

The day continues on at Monster High, we Andy Beast walking around the school's halls looking around in amazement. Suddenly, the P.A. system turns on as Andy cringed at the loud noise.

Then Headless Headmistress Bloodgood then spoke through the speakers which made Andy gasp in shock, "On no! That woman! Trap in that box!" Andy pointed out in assumption. Andy then got on top of the lockers, "Don't worry, I'll save you ma'am!" he exclaimed grabbing the speaker before pulling it off, he then realized that no woman was trapped inside. He looks down and saw Howleen Wolf, Venus McFlytrap, Heath Burns, Momo Belia Deviluke and Rogue Chenney looking at him, he gave them an awkward smile as they smiled back at him in amusement.

Later at Mr. Rotter's class as everyone are paying attention to the lessons, mostly Kenji Kazama and Ghoulia Yelps, we see Frankie Stein teaching Andy how to use an ICoffin. Andy then pressed a button which causes a flash of light, he then realized that he took a picture of a funny face of himself, Frankie and Andy shared a small chuckle.

Later at lunch time, we go to the Creepateria, we see Frankie and Andy alongside Howleen, Operetta and Kurumu Kurono having lunch at one table. Andy was eating rather fast like he hasn't eaten before, he looks up and saw the girls chuckling at him, he wipes his mouth and gave them a smile.

Later that day, the bell rang which announces the end of classes as everyone exits their rooms with Heath, Manny Taur, Gingka Hagane and Gray Fullbuster running around the halls. Then we see Frankie, Andy and Lagoona Blue coming out from their designated classrooms.

Lagoona the spoke, "So, Andy, how is your first day going on 'mate?'' she asked with a smile.

"Pretty great.'' Andy replied with a smile, "I mean it's gonna be a while before I get used to everything but I never felt so comfortable in my whole life.'' he claimed, "Everybody here has been so nice and welcoming to me." he said, "I haven't been... agitated." he admitted.

Suddenly, the P.A. System turns on surprising Andy as Bloodgood spoke through the speakers, "Attention Students!" she called, "Please gather at the auditorium!" she advised as Andy slumps down as Frankie and Lagoona giggles.

 **-BREAK-**

As everyone are gathered around the auditorium, there a few whom missed the announcement, such as Chizuru Tachibana and Kenji. Currently, the two are seen outside walking around the courtyard having a conversation.

"Takamachi-san just sent me a message a while ago, she stated that Funabori has been acting strange lately." Kenji stated.

"How strange?'' Chizuru asked.

Kenji placed a finger on his chin, "She said that Funabori is scared." he replied.

"How is that strange?'' Chizuru asked indecorously, "I mean... Funabori gets scared all the time." he pointed out, "Like that time I accidentally pops a balloon, she let's out a loud shriek.'' he said with a chuckle from the memory.

Kenji shook his head, "No! She's... she's afraid of herself for something." he clarified.

This caught Chizuru's attention, "Huh? Now that's concerning.'' he admitted.

Before the two could continue their conversation, they heard a loud crashing noise. The two turns around to see a gigantic creature climbing one of the school's tower with Frankie in one hand.

"What the? Andy?!" Chizuru exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, everyone ran out of school and met up with the two, "Guys! What the fuck is going on?!" Kenji asked on confusion.

Duncan Rosenblatt then spoke, "It's Farnum!" he replied.

"Farnum?" Chizuru repeated in surprise, "How did he get here?'' he asked.

Cesaro Oohori then spoke, "We don't know." he replied, "But that ugly Farnum suddenly arrives with an equally ugly disguise, insulted and attack us, and got Andy agitated which results to him turning into that!" he explained before pointing a finger at the climbing figure on the tower.

Meanwhile as Andy kept on climbing, Frankie spoke, "Do we really need to go up so high?'' she asked nervously as she looks down.

Back down at the courtyard, everyone looks up in concern as Bloodgood brought out a megaphone, "Andy! Bring the girl down!" she plead but her megaphone caused a loud feedback which made the beast growl in anger.

"Look at you!" a voice called as the beast turns to see Bartleby Farnum and Kipling walking across a bridge that connects two of the school's towers. "You magnificent, hideous beast!" Farnum exclaimed in glee, "You're even a freak among the freaks aren't you?!" he pointed out making the beast growl louder.

"That's a bull!" Frankie spoke as she turns to Andy, "Andy... don't listen to him.'' she advised.

"Face it... you don't belong here.'' Farnum pointed out, "Let me save you... like I'd save Kipling here." he claimed as he stood next to Kipling, "He is so grotesque, he was afraid to go outside... but then I found him and gave him a home.'' he stated, "Let me do that for you, Andy, come with me." he tempted.

Frankie then spoke, "Andy... don't do it!" she said, "What you need is to stay right here.'' she said.

The beast let's out a sad growl as he climbs down, he then gently places down Frankie and transforms back into his normal size. Andy then sadly walks towards Farnum, "That's it my boy, you've made the right decision.'' he mused with a wicked grin.

"Wait!" Frankie called getting their attention, "Don't go with him!" she said.

Andy turns back, "It's okay, Frankie." he reassured, "Farnum is right... it's about time I accept who I am." he claimed as Farnum smirk.

"He is not right!" Frankie pointed out, much to Andy's surprise, "Monsters are not freaks to be bought out and be judged... including you." she pointed out.

"But look what happened... I broke apart the school!" Andy argued, "And I... almost hurt you.'' he claimed in shame.

"But Andy... you didn't.'' Frankie replied, "Look... I know you have your issues and who doesn't.'' she said while Farnum rolls his eyes, "Nobody is perfect but that what makes Monster High so electrifyingly awesome!" she explained, "We'll figure it out together... this is where you belong, Andy." she said with a smile which Andy smiled back.

Farnum then began to clap his hands, mockingly to be precise, "Bravo, bravo.'' he spoke, "A fine speech... you have a future in the entertainment business.'' he complimented, "But face it." he said as he turns towards everyone from below, he leaned forward and pointed his staff at everyone, "You are all freaks, monsters and humans alike, all of you! And you will never be anything else!" he exclaimed.

"BOOOOO!" everyone began to jeer at him in disgust.

"Freaks? Does he ever look at himself in the mirror?!" Kurumu pointed out indecorously.

"I said it once, I'll say it again... Farnum is ugly as fuck." Oohori said.

"Andy! Kipling! Come!" Farnum ordered as he began to walk merrily.

Suddenly, Kipling spoke, "Frankie speaks the truth!" he exclaimed which stopped Farnum's tracks while Frankie and Andy were surprised by his outburst. Kipling turns to Andy, "You're not a freak, Andy..." he said as he grabs his mask, "... and neither am I.'' he claimed as he took off his mask, revealing his short blonde hair and his elephant-like ears, which surprises Frankie and Andy. Kipling then turns to Farnum with a glare, "It's you who's hideous, sir!" he pointed out, "Well I'm not taking it any longer, how you treated me, how you treated everybody who's different!" he exclaimed as Farnum shook his head in bemusement, "I'm putting a stop to it! All of it!" he claimed as he approaches his former boss.

Farnum tried to attack Kipling using his staff but it only sprung out his glasses. Kipling then grabs Farnum lifted him above his head, "Kipling! Put me down this instant!" he demanded.

Kipling looks around and saw a carnival stand with a tar pit, "Whatever... you say... sir!" he replied before throwing him down.

Farnum screams as he fall and during his fall, Farnum crosses paths with a flock of birds, causing him to end up not only tarred, but feathered too once he hits the tar pit.

Farnum then got out from the tar pit, his entire body covered in tarred and feather as everyone began to laugh at him.

"Boo! Get outta here!" Operetta shouted.

"We don't want you here!" Gillington "Gil" Webber pointed out.

"We don't need you here!" Gory Fangtell yelled.

"You heard them! Take a hike, ugly!" Oohori exclaimed in glee.

Farnum then looks at a deform mirror, he was aghast with his current looks, "No... no... I'm a freak!" he exclaimed in horror, "AAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he runs off.

Meanwhile, we see two humans waiting at the school's front gate and saw Farnum, "I think this is the freak that we're picking up.'' one man pointed out.

"Gotta be." the second man affirmed.

The two then charges towards Farnum, captures him with a net and threw him inside the pick up van. Farnum then leans towards the window as the truck starts up, "Don't you know who I am?!" he demanded, "I am Bartleby FAAAARRRNNUUMMMM!" he screamed as the truck drives away from the school.

Moments later, we see Frankie, Andy and Kipling joining everyone at the courtyard.

Chizuru then approaches Andy, "Andy... it's true that you need to accept who you are but to do so, you need to be at the right place and that is Monster High.'' he said making Andy smile. Chizuru then turns to Kipling, "And Kipling... I must say, the way you stood against Farnum is really cool!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah... that was really brave what you did back there." Gil said in agreement.

"And Gil should know." Lagoona teased.

Kipling smiled, "Thank you, I... I must admit... I feel a little uncomfortable." he admitted, "I haven't been without my mask in years.'' he said.

"Hey... who's the new kid?'' a voice asked. Everyone turns to see two ghouls with elephant-like ears, similar to Kipling, looking at Kipling with glee, "Super cute." the first ghoul claimed as the second ghoul giggles.

Frankie turns to Kipling with a smile, "I think you're gonna like it in Monster High.'' she claimed as Kipling smiled back.

"Much like Andy... Kipling already got girls eyeing for him." Chizuru mused.

"Attention students." Bloodgood spoke getting everyone's attention.

"Oh no...'' Chizuru muttered.

Bloodgood holds up her head as she spoke, "I believe I have some terrible news." she announced as everyone mutters in worry and concern, "Due to the extensive damage, I'm going to shut down the school for repairs..." she stated, "... Spring Break has been extended for one more week!" she declared with a smile.

Everyone then began to cheer that Spring Break got extended, Abbey Bominable then turns to Ghoulia Yelps, "And I know just place to go,'' she claimed as Ghoulia smiled as she understood what the teenage yeti meant.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Skull Shores Island, Tiki Village**

Later that night, we see everyone having a party on Skull Shores Island at the Tiki Village, the entire student body decides to enjoy the extra vacation in the island, much to the Tikis' delight too.

Abbey and Gray are seen handing out snow cones to several Tikis, freezing them on the process. Draculaura is seen dancing alongside Hoodude Voodoo, Vicky Schmidt, Kieran Valentine and Polly Geist while Manny is seen dancing by himself, and Gil and Lagoona dancing together. On stage, we see Jackson Jekyll transforming into Holt Hyde whom then joins the Tikis in playing the drums.

We then see Gingka, Kiba Inuzuka, Scott Howl, Ricky and Tatsumi Oga having a good time while Clawdeen Wolf and Duncan Rosenblatt dances with each other. Meanwhile, we see Cleo de Nile being carried around by the Tikis, much to her delight while Homura Akemi and Leone watches her in amusement.

Back on stage, one Tiki is presenting a shadow play of the beast as everyone watches when Andy spoke, "Cut! Cut! Cut!" he said, "No, no, no, no... like this..." he said before letting out a roar.

Tiki smiled, "Tiki-bum.'' he replied with a smile.

Andy nodded with a smile, "All right... and action!" he said.

And with that, everyone continues to have fun as Chizuru dances with Yoshika, Kenji drinks a coconut juice with Gory, Oohori doing a breakdance and Heath dancing with Operetta. We then see C.A. Cupid, Eyera, Kagari Izuriha, Herbert East and Juvia Lockser doing a conga dance while Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf had a conversation. We then see Kipling alongside an elephant-eared girl, Manny and Madoka Kaname doing limbo dance as Spectra Vondergeist flying around taking pictures of the place.

 **-BREAK-**

 **New Salem, Oregon**

 **Monster High**

After a week of extended Spring Break, Monster High is now repaired thanks to the assistance of the AWA. Everyone went back to their daily routines, both Andy and Kipling are doing good as they finally found a place they can call home, and much to everyone's surprise, a few Tikis began to attend Monster High as well.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a strange figure is seen walking towards Monster High. The strange figure is an anthropomorphic green scaled alligator with yellow eyes and wears an armor. The figure then noticed Herbert standing at the front gate and immediately marches his way towards the nerdy goblin.

Meanwhile at the courtyard, the carnival stands from Spring Break has been removed... all except for one.

"Didn't I told you guys to remove that blasted gigantic Dance, Dance Revolution arcade booth after we got back from Skull Shores?!" Kenji exclaimed angrily while jabbing a thumb at the gigantic arcade booth.

"We did." Chizuru replied, "We just forgot." he admitted with Oohori and Madoka nodding in agreement.

Kenji let's out a frustrated groan, he was about to give them a piece of his mind when they heard a shout, "Run everybody! Run!" Herbert shouted in fear.

"Herbert, what's the matter?!" Madoka asked in concern.

"There's a guy named Alligator McAlligator! And he has an ax!" Herbert shouted as he ran past them.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Who's Alligator McAlligator?'' he asked.

"I AM ALLIGATOR MCALLIGATOR!" a voice replied. Everyone turns to see the strange figure walking towards them, he then pointed his ax at Chizuru, "Chizuru Tachibana! In the name of the Apostles, today, I will end your life!" he declared.

"Great... another assassin that is after my life..." Chizuru grumbled in annoyance.

"An Apostle, huh?" Oohori mused, "An assassin to boot." he pointed out.

Kenji turns to Chizuru, "So... what are you gonna do now?'' he asked as everyone inside school rushes out after hearing Herbert's outburst.

Chizuru sighed, "You know the answer to that.'' he replied before stepping forward and got into a battle stance, "All right... let's get this over with." he said.

Alligator grin as he looks around, eyeing everyone at place, "Hehe... jackpot.'' he muttered as he pointed his ax at the blonde once more, "This is going to be fun.'' he claimed, "Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna kill each and every person in this place!" he declared with a sadistic grin.

Everyone let's out a horrified gasp while Chizuru glares at him, "Hold on there! The Apostles is after me right?'' he pointed out, "Stay everyone out of this!" he demanded.

"Ha! Like I do that!" Alligator mocked, "I enjoy killing! Killing is my addiction, my drugs, my obsession! Killing is my way of life! And I'm pretty sure, I'm going to have a lot of fun-" he said but was cut-off when a baseball bat slams hard on his face which sends him crashing to the ground. Alligator slowly got up and glared at the blonde, "You... you bast-" he tried but was once cut off when the Chizuru kicks away his weapon before wrapping his arms around the Apostle's waist, "Oi! What are you doing?!" Alligator demanded.

And with all his strength, Chizuru lifted Alligator despite the latter three times the size of the former, Chizuru gritted his teeth as he spoke, "I'm not... gonna let you... HARM MY FRIENDS!" he shouted.

And with that, Chizuru runs forward with Alligator in his arms, Kenji then noticed that they are heading towards the direction of the giant Dance Dance Revolution arcade booth and immediately realized what Chizuru was about to do, "CHIZURU! DON'T!" he exclaimed.

But too late... Chizuru has slammed Alligator, along with himself, right through the large arcade booth with such impact, they heard the sound of short circuit which is then followed by loud, and powerful electrical explosions with sparks and flares flying all over the place.

"HOLY SHIIIT!" Gingka shouted.

"Oh my ghoul! Oh my ghoul! Oh my ghoul!" Frankie exclaimed in panic.

"Chizuru!" Yoshika cried as she tried to go towards the electrical explosion but Tsuyu Asui and Rochelle Goyle stops her.

"We need to get Chizuru out of there!" Clawdeen yelled.

"How! If we go in explosion, we get hurt!" Abbey pointed out.

Suddenly... an unexpected person ran towards the electrical explosion, "Hoodude! What are you doing?!" Lagoona exclaimed in shock.

"Saving Chizuru!" Hoodude replied back, "I'm the only who can save him since I can't feel pain!" he exclaimed before diving inside the exploding machine.

"Wait!" Heath yelled in realization, "Hoodude is a voodoo doll!" he pointed out, "Won't we feel the pain instead!" he cried in panic.

"Don't worry." Leone spoke, "Hoodude has his amulet that controls his powers." she reassured.

Not a minute later, Hoodude came out carrying an unconscious and badly burned Chizuru in his arms, much to everyone's relief. Hoodude gently places down Chizuru on the ground as Yoshika scampered towards her lover, "Chizuru!" she cried as she quickly activated her magic, she then sports dogs ears and tail, "Please! Please be all right!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she uses her magic to heal the blonde.

Everyone watches Yoshika heals Chizuru in concern, Frankie and Draculaura were crying in worry as Lagoona prays for Chizuru to be all right, Andy watches in worry but kept himself calm or else, he'll turn into the beast and Chizuru won't like that. Hoodude is also taking this really badly but Oohori and Madoka reassured him that Chizuru is going to be fine while praising him at the same time for his bravery in saving Chizuru.

Meanwhile as this going on, Gingka, Gray and Manny carefully approaches the destroyed arcade booth.

"Mooo... what happened to the guy?'' Manny asked.

Gray shook his head, "I don't know but I think we're about to find out." he claimed.

The three looks inside the large hole of the arcade booth and all of them cringed at the sight.

"Mooooo... that is nasty!" Manny exclaimed in disgust.

"And we didn't get to know him well.'' Gray commented.

"That's probably for the best." Gingka said.

 **Alligator McAlligator: DEAD!**

Meanwhile back with everyone, Yoshika is nearly done in healing Chizuru with most of his burns and scratches are gone. However, Yoshika can only kept her magic for so long, she began to feel weak and her magic reserves is getting smaller, Kenji immediately took notice of this.

"Yoshika... I think that's enough.'' Kenji said.

Yoshika shook her head, "No... I must keep going... Chizuru needs me..." she reasoned. Suddenly, her magic dispersed and she stumbled backwards but Rochelle caught her.

"Yoshika, are you okay?'' Frankie asked in concern.

Kenji shook his head, "Chizuru's injuries is too much for you to heal, Yoshika, please take a rest." he advised as he checks on Chizuru.

"How is he?" Gil asked.

Kenji sighed, "Chizuru's pulse and heart beat is doing fine, and he is breathing normally." he replied, "But he is in a coma." he revealed much to everyone's shock.

"I don't get it." Leone spoke, "Chizuru is a lot tougher than we know, so how come he got in coma?'' she pointed out in question.

"Chizuru must have hit his head really hard before the explosion." Kenji deducted as he turns to Yumichika Ayasegawa, "Yumichika contact the higher-ups.'' he ordered, "We need to take Chizuru to the hospital.'' he said with a serious face.

Yumichika nodded, "Roger." he replied as he took put his tablet.

Meanwhile, Homura watches Chizuru gently getting carried by Kipling and Clawd Wolf with worried looks. She then turns to see Madoka typing something on her tablet, "What are you doing?'' she asked.

"I'm sending a message to everyone about what happened to Chizuru." Madoka replied with a sigh, "I know it's not right to make everyone worry but that they have to know.'' she stated with a worried look.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

Back in Normal Earth at the Uzumaki Villa. Walking out from the Pink Dormitory, we see Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa Harloawn and Hayate Yagami with Nanoha checking on her tablet.

"I heard that Vita tried pro-wrestling the other day." Hayate claimed.

"Really? Never thought Vita to be a wrestling fanatic." Fate mused.

Suddenly, the two girl heard the sound of a tablet hitting the ground, Fate and Hayate turns around to see Nanoha standing still a few feet behind them, "Nanoha-chan, what's wrong?'' Hayate asked in concern.

Fate then noticed Nanoha's eyes trembling, "Nanoha...'' she tried to call out to her. Suddenly, Nanoha ran off, "Nanoha-chan! Wait!" she called but the Ace of Aces is long gone.

Hayate then picks up Nanoha's tablet, she then read a message that made her gasped. Fate then read the message and nearly cried, now both women understood what made Nanoha act like that.

Chizuru, Nanoha's surrogate brother, is in a coma.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at Mami Tomoe's Cafe. As Mami, Haruka Kanade and Fumikage Tokoyami were busy giving their customers their orders, we see Yuzuru Otonashi, Kanade Tachibana, Renge Miyauchi and Rob the Cyclops having a chat and snacks at one table.

Suddenly, Kanade receives a message on her tablet, she then reads the message and her eyes widen in shock. Yuzuru noticed this, "Hey Kanade, what's wrong?'' he asked in concern.

The next thing Yuzuru saw is tears streaming down Kanade's face, "Ch-Chizuru..." Kanade spoke with a strained voice, "... he's... he's in the hospital... he's in the coma..." she cried.

Yuzuru's eyes widen, "I'm... I'm sorry..." he said as he placed a comforting hand on Kanade's shoulder.

Rob whom overheard what Kanade said felt sorry for them, "Rob-nii..." a voice croaked next to him. Rob's lone eye, widens in realization, he slowly turns around to see Renge looking at him with trembling eyes, "Is... is Chizuru-nii-nii gonna be okay?'' she asked with a cracked voice, she is close to breaking.

The sight of Renge crying is something Rob don't want to see, Rob knew that Renge is really close to her cousin, Chizuru, so hearing that he is currently in the hospital obviously doesn't sit well with the seven-year old. Rob gently placed a hand on Renge's shoulders, "It's going to be okay, Renge, your cousin is going to be okay.'' he reassured, "You and I know that he's a lot tougher than he looks, so you and I know that he'll get through this.'' he claimed, "So, please, don't cry.'' he said, "You need to be strong for him.'' he advised with a smile as Renge smiled back.

Yuzuru and Kanade smiled at Rob on how he reassured Renge, Kanade also realized that Ron was right, she needs to be strong and she needs to believe that Chizuru will get through his current predicament.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at an outdoor basketball court located somewhere in the villa, we see Tetsuya Kuroko sitting on one bench, sipping a milkshake while watching Renji Abarai and Taichi "Tai" takes on two girls on a two-on-two game.

The first girl is dressed-up like a boy. She has green eyes and wears a sleeveless, zipped up white hoodie shirt with the hood covering her long purple hair. Underneath her hoodie shirt is a black top, blue rolled up to the knee-baggy jeans with a brown pouch, white & red sneakers and gray gloves. This is Flora Skybloom.

The second girl is shorter than Flora. She has a short dark-purple hair with a side pony-tail and twin hairbands extend from temples. She also has dark-purple irises with a mole under left eye. She is currently wearing a white gym t-shirt with a red collar, dark-blue biker shorts, white socks and white & red sneakers. This is Tomoka Minato.

Tai was dribbling the ball until Flora snatches it away, Flora then passes the ball to Tomoka. Tomoka successfully caught it before doing a three-point shot, the ball hits the basket, earning her and Flora another point.

Flora turns to the boys, "Come on, guys! Are you even serious?'' she teased with a grin.

"Dude! We're getting bested by two girls!" Renji exclaimed.

"Just concentrate on the game!" Tai replied.

As this going on, Tetsuya was taking another sip of his shake when his tablet made a small beep. He checks its out and found that he got a message, he took another sip of his shake while reading the message. Suddenly, his usual calm eyes widens and did a spitstake in shock, this was noticed by Tomoka.

"Tetsuya-niisan, what's wrong?'' Tomoka asked.

Tetsuya wipes his mouth before speaking, "Guys... I just got a message!" he exclaimed.

"And why is it so shocking that you have to do a spitstake?'' Flora asked with her arms crossed.

Tetsuya gave them a worried look, "It's Chizuru Tachibana... he's in the hospital right now in a coma." he revealed much to everyone's shock.

"What? What the hell happened to him?!" Renji exclaimed in shock as Flora and Tomoka looks at each other in concern.

Tai narrowed his eyes as he places a finger underneath his chin, _"What the heck happen to him?''_ he thought.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Heartlake City**

Meanwhile at Heartlake City, we go the Drifting Diner. Inside we see Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy and Gillian "Gill" Norman talking to Dottie Rae and Dean at the counter while we see Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya playing a game of jenga with Emma as Olivia, Mia and Andrea watches them.

On another table, we see Stephanie staring dreamingly at Buckles and right next to her, we see Takeru Ooyama eating a hamburger while checking his tablet at the same time.

Takeru then receives a message and immediately reads it, his eyes then suddenly went wide in shock, he was so shock that he began to choke from the burger he was eating. Stephanie heard the sound of choking, she immediately handed him a glass of water, much to his gratitude.

"Woah... did you read something so shocking that made you choke like that?" Stephanie pointed out.

Takeru finished drinking before letting out a breath, he then spoke, "My friend... is currently in the hospital right now... he is in a coma." he replied solemnly.

Upon hearing this, Stephanie gasped as Davis turns to him, "Who?'' the leader of the Loser's Club asked.

"It's Chizuru.'' Takeru replied, "You know... you're rival.'' he clarified.

Davis' eyes widen in shock, "What? What the fuck happen to him?!" he exclaimed.

His outbursts caught everyone's attention, Takeru raised an eyebrow, "Woah... never thought that you, of all people, is concern with Chizuru.'' he mused, "I thought you hate him." he pointed out.

"I do." Davis affirmed, "But that doesn't mean that I want something bad to happen to him.'' he said, "He, at least, respects my ideals and beliefs and I respect his leadership skills." he stated before letting out a sigh, "What happened?'' he asked.

Takeru shook his head, "Details are unsure but something ugly must have happened.'' he replied.

Davis sighed, "Then... I guess the only thing we can do for now and hope that he'll recover from this." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Meanwhile at ZeroTopia, we go to the AWA Academy. Inside the headmaster's office, we see Lelouch Lamperogue and C.C. having a conversation with four individuals, four males to be exact.

The first male is a boy with a short stature. The boy has green eyes and messy, ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and has a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. He wears a plain-white tunic with a V-shaped collar underneath a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. His pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. This is Asta.

The second male is another boy whom is a bit taller than Asta and has a muscular build. The boy has a short messy dark-brown hair and has sharp-brown eyes. He wears a black school uniform jacket over a white tank top, black pants and black shoes. This is Jin Matsuriya.

The third male is yet another boy that shares the same height as Asta. He has a messy brown hair and has green eyes. He wears an orange(Naruto approved!) sleeveless, zipped-up jacket with a yellow hoodie over a black long-sleeve shirt, blue baggy pants, white socks and white & blue sneakers. This is Kyousuke Kagami.

The fourth made is a tall adult. The man has a spiky light-red hair and has dull gray eyes. He wears a black & red scarf collar, a white loose sleeveless shirt over a black top, black & white arm sleeves-like hand gloves, black leather pants with red straps, and silver shin guard boots. This is Roggy.

Lelouch then spoke, "Once again, I thank all of you for joining AWA and I look forward in working with all of you.'' he said in gratitude.

The Asta, Jin, Kyousuke and Roggy nodded in response before they proceed in leaving the room. Upon the four's exit, Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata enters the room with a grim look, "Headmaster... something bad happened." he announced.

"What is it?'' Lelouch asked in concern.

"It's Chizuru Tachibana." Gintoki replied, "He is the hospital right now in coma." he stated.

"What? What happened?!" C.C. exclaimed in shock.

"An Apostles' Assassin arrived but was easily thwarted by Chizuru." Gintoki replied, "But apparently, Chizuru went down alongside the assassin. The blonde rammed the assassin in some sort of machine, and I believe Chizuru doesn't have any of his defense mechanism activated at the time. He must have hit his head hard before getting caught in an explosion." he explained, "Luckily, Miyafuji has healed most of his wounds and burns but he's mind is unresponsive." he stated.

"My God...'' C.C. muttered in concern, "Lelouch... what should we do?'' she asked.

Lelouch didn't replied, he sat down his desk and began to think.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Escape from Skull Shores is done but this fic is ain't over yet. Hope you all like WHAM! moment in this chapter.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Alligator McAlligator is an OC of mine**

 **Flora Skybloom from Basquash!**

 **Tomoka Minato from Ro-Kyu-Bu!**

 **Asta from Black Clover**

 **Jin Matsuriya from Ultra Battle Satellite**

 **Kyousuke Kagami from Kagamigami**

 **Roggy from Cyborg Roggy**

 **I hope you guys also like the cameo of Asta, Jin, Kyousuke and Roggy. I've discovered the Black Clover, Ultra Battle Satellite, Kagamigami and Cyborg Roggy mangas at the same day way back in 2015 and out of the four, only Black Clover got adapted into an anime. The other three are nice manga and I recommend that you guys read it... though good-luck with Cyborg Roggy, translated pages of this manga is really hard to find.**

 **Anyway... in the next chapter, something is going to be revealed about Chizuru Tachibana.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	12. Zero Goddesses and Reincarnations

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter despite the downer ending. In this chapter, something about Chizuru Tachibana will be revealed to everyone.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - There will be a future Kingdom Hearts Mission Fics. And with Rena Ryuuguu already made her appearance, expect the other Hinamizawa gang to make an appearance in later chapters.**

 **xpongecola - thanks for pointing it out.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

News about Chizuru Tachibana in a coma has spread out like wildfire all across the ZeroTopia and the Uzumaki Villa. Some took it took calmly and prayed that the blonde would soon recover while some took it rather badly.

Tsukuyomi, took it extremely badly, she began to threw a raging rant that she will kill the Apostles for nearly killing her dearly beloved, it took the combine efforts of Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka and Houki Shinonono to calm her down.

Fluttershy fainted upon hearing Chizuru's situation and when she woke up minutes later, she began to cry as Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash comforts her, the two were fully aware how much the blonde means to her.

And while everyone are mostly worried for the blonde, a few degenerates found his current predicament amusing. Such as the bastard, the guy that Chizuru beats up in Chapter 13 of All Worlds Alliance Stories, whom laughs at Chizuru and shouted that he deserves it. Needless to say, the bastard was nearly beaten to death by an angry Juugo Yama, Rex Salazar and Jet Siegel, and if it weren't for Kakashi Hatake and Hisa Takei interfering, the trio could have done more damage.

Also, the bastard, due to his behavior was kick-out of AWA Academy. Good riddance... I guess.

Aria Holmes Kanzaki, whom is known of trying to kill Chizuru numerous times, decided to keep her mouth shut as she does not want to end up like the bastard. However, after hearing the news of Chizuru getting into a coma just to protect his friends, Aria is slowly seeing the blonde to a new light.

It was early in the morning at the Uzumaki Villa as we go towards a local establishment called the Uzumaki General Hospital. Inside the waiting hall, we see Naruto Uzumaki, Yuuki Asaba, Yuuta Asaba, Kisame Hoshigaki and Shinozaki sitting on the set of chairs, waiting for them to be allowed to check on Chizuru.

Naruto, despite the owner of the hospital, needs to follow the rules.

Naruto is waiting on his chair rather patiently while next to him is Kisame, whom had his shades on while reading an adult magazine. Yuuta and Yuuki are sitting next to each other checking things on their phones while Shinozaki sleeping... with his eyes open.

Shinozaki let's out a snore as the guys stares at him, _"How does he do that?''_ they all thought in bewilderment.

Then we see Nanoha Takamachi, Lynette Bishop and an androgynous young man entering the hospital's main entrance hall. He has a short maroon hair and has light-red eyes. He wears a white long-sleeve shirt underneath a red vest, pink jeans and white & red rubber shoes. This is Shun Matsuoka, a very good friend of Chizuru, Yuuki and Yuuta.

The new arrivals saw the guys at the waiting area, "Hey, guys!" Nanoha called out getting the boy's attentions.

"Morning, Nanoha." Naruto greeted.

Yuuki turns to Shun, "Hey, Shun.'' he greeted.

The lady-like young man smiled, "Good morning, Yuuki-kun.'' he greeted back, "How long have you been waiting here?'' he asked.

Yuuta then spoke, "Not that long.'' he replied.

Kisame then turns to Lynette, "I presumed that you came here for _her_.'' he pointed out with a grin.

Lynette sighed, "Make no mistake, I am worried about Chizuru.'' she clarified, "But I'm also here to take Yoshika home.'' she said.

Out of everyone whom is affected by Chizuru's current predicament, Yoshika Miyafuji took it the hardest. When the blonde was admitted in the hospital, Yoshika refuses to leave his side and after a few minutes of convincing and arguing, everyone decided to let Yoshika to stay with Chizuru. Yoshika has been in the hospital for the rest of the night looking after her lover.

"Please do." Naruto said, "I understand what Yoshika is going through right now but she needs to rest as well.'' he pointed out, "I hope you can convince her to go home for a while to rest." he said to Lynette.

"I hope so, too." Lynette replied.

Naruto then noticed Nanoha looking down the floor with worried looks, Naruto sighed as he stood before sitting next to the Ace of Aces, "Hey, Nanoha, are you okay?'' he asked.

Nanoha sighed, "I'd be lying if I say yes.'' she replied.

Naruto then places a hand on Nanoha's shoulder, "I understand what your feeling right now, Chizuru is like a brother to me too as well, and I wouldn't love anything more but to see him well.'' he stated, "But we had to be strong for him, Nanoha. We had to believe that he will get through this... that he will wake up, so we can see him annoying everyone like he used to." he stated with a smile.

Nanoha snorted, "That was really mean, Naruto.'' she pointed out, "But... thank you.'' she said with a smile.

Kisame then noticed that Shun is holding something, "Hey, Matsuoka, what's that in your arms?'' he asked.

Shun then brought up a one-thousand origami cranes tied with strings, "It's a Get Well Gift.'' he replied, "My friends in my class and I made this overnight for Chizuru." he said, "A sign that we want him to get well soon." he claimed with a smile.

Yuuta smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you guys.'' he commented.

Then a nurse approaches them. The nurse has light blue eyes, she has a long violet hair tied in a long side tail and has a very impressive bust. She wears a thigh-length nurse uniform, white loafers and a white nurse cap. This is Asuna Kangoshi.

"Excuse me." Asuna called out getting everyone's attention, "You are now allowed to check on Mister Tachibana." she declared.

Shinozaki then stood up, "About time.'' he exclaimed with a serious face.

Everyone turns to Shinozaki with a blank look, _"Was he really asleep or was he awake all this time?"_ they all thought.

Asuna then spoke, "And oh... can someone please convince Miyafuji-san to go home for a while?'' she asked, "She's been here for a night and hasn't even sleep nor eat ever since... we're worried about her health.'' she stated in concern.

"Will do." Lynette replied.

A minute later, the group arrives in front of a room with a large glass window. Inside we see Chizuru sleeping soundly on his bed with Yoshika Miyafuji sitting on a chair right next to bed, bags are extremely visible under her eyes, a sigh that Yoshika hasn't sleep at all. Both Nanoha and Lynette then had a conversation with her and managed to persuade the Fusoan Witch to go home for a while to rest. After Yoshika left with Lynette, Shun placed the one thousand origami cranes on the table and gave Chizuru the best of wishes.

A few minutes later, a new group arrived which consists of Kenji Kazama, Cesaro Oohori, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi and Ichigo Kurosaki with Ichigo bringing a basket full of fruits as his get well gift.

The next group to arrive are the girls from CHS. Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie came to give Chizuru support alongside a giant cake that Pinkie brought as their get well gift.

The next to group to arrive which consists of Ichika Orimura, Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Izuku Midoriya and Wally West as they gave Chizuru all their supports and all the wishes for the blonde's well-being.

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell and Chachamaru Karakuri then arrived with the latter carrying a basket of muffins and cupcakes. And despite, Eva keeping quiet, everyone can see the look of worry in her eyes.

Then a large group arrives which are someone, they have never met before, except for Kenji, Oohori, Madoka, Homura, Pinkie and Rainbow. It was the Monster High gang that includes Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Abbey Bominable, Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Hoodude Voodoo, Kieran Valentine, Andy Beast and Kipling.

Madoka smiled at the new arrivals, "Hey guys!" she greeted, "I'm glad you made it." she stated.

"Hey, Madoka." Frankie greeted back, "It took us a while to get here." she said before noticing the new faces with them, "Umm... hi...'' she greeted nervously.

"Greetings, Miss Simulacrum." Shinozaki greeted back, "I presume that you guys are the students from Monster High.'' he pointed out.

Rainbow facefaulted, "Geez... what gave you the idea?'' she asked indecorously.

"Well, Rainbow... given the fact that they look similar to us excluding the different colored pigmentation in everyone's skin tone and their appearances are akin to the superstitious creatures that you've seen in so many movies, games and comics." Shinozaki explained in a matter of fact.

Everyone stares at the nerd with weird looks except for Ghoulia, whom seems to be impressed of the way he explain things.

Kenji grumbled, "Ignore him... he's a nerd." he pointed out.

"It's super nerd." Shinozaki corrected.

"LIKE I CARE!" Kenji yelled.

"DON'T SHOUT IN THE HOSPITAL, YOU PRICK!" Shinozaki yelled back.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU, FOUR-EYES! AND SAME GOES FOR ME!" Wally shouted jabbing a thumb on himself.

Nanoha then smiles at the Monster High students, "It's nice meeting all of you.'' she greeted, "My friends has told me a lot of nice things about you.'' she claimed.

"Nice meeting you, too." Abbey greeted back, "Abbey just wish that we all met up on a better occasion.'' she pointed out.

Nanoha sighed, "I completely agree with you.'' she replied in agreement.

Lagoona then walks towards the glass window where she watches Frankie and Draculaura checks on Chizuru inside, "How is he doing 'mate?'' she asked.

"He is doing fine." Madoka replied, "Most of his burns and injuries are gone now but his mind is still unresponsive." she explained with a sad look as Lagoona places a hand on her shoulder.

Pinkie let's out a sniff, "Do you think that Chizuru will sleep for years and years and years and years..." she choked in her tears.

Ichika grimaced at the thought, "Let's... not think about that." he suggested.

Hoodude stares at Chizuru's bedridden state from the window, he let's out a sigh when he noticed Nanoha approaching him, "You're Hoodude Voodoo, right?'' she asked with a smile.

Hoodude turns to her in surprise, "Uh... yeah..." he affirmed.

"Oohori and Madoka told me that you're the one who saved Chizuru from the explosion, right?" Nanoha pointed out as Hoodude nodded in confirmation. Suddenly, Nanoha slightly bows her head in front of the ragdoll, "Thank you very much.'' she said in gratitude.

This taken everyone aback especially Hoodude, "Woah! Please! No need to bow!" he exclaimed waving his hands, "Chizuru is my friend, I just did what a friend should do.'' he stated.

Nanoha looks at him with a smile, "Still... you saved him.'' she said, "And I'm very grateful for you bravery.'' she said with a smile as Hoodude rubs the back of his head.

Before anyone could speak, Lelouch Lamperogue and Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata arrives at the place, "Hello, everyone.'' Lelouch greeted with a smile, getting everyone's attention.

"Hello, Headmaster Lelouch. Hello, Ginpachi-sensei.'' Naruto greeted back, "Did you come here to check on Chizuru?'' he asked.

"Indeed." Lelouch replied before turning to the Monster Highs students, "Ah! You must be the students from Monster High.'' he pointed out, "I am Lelouch Lamperogue, the headmaster of the AWA Academy.'' he introduced himself, "I thank you for joining and I hope you all enjoy your time attending my academy.'' he said with gratitude.

"It's a privilege, sir." Cleo replied in everyone's behalf.

"So, how is our sleeping blondie?'' Ginpachi asked rather rudely which earns him an elbow from Lelouch himself.

Naruto sighed, "He's doing good... physically.'' he replied, "But he is still asleep... we don't know when he'll wake up.'' he stated.

"Don't worry." Lelouch spoke, "I know for sure that Chizuru will wake up.'' he reassured.

"No offense, sir." Kenji spoke, "But how can you be so sure?'' he asked with his arms crossed.

Lelouch looks at everyone, from Kenji to Kipling, he then spoke, "It looks like it's time for you guys to know." he said, "There's something about Chizuru that you need all to know." he claimed.

Eva perks up before speaking, "Is this something about the power that is sleeping inside Chizuru?'' she pointed out.

"You mean the hidden power inside Chizuru that is akin to a God?" Shinozaki exclaimed, "What about it?'' he asked.

"And what it has something to do with Chizuru's current situation?'' Kenji demanded.

Lelouch took a deep breath, "I'll explain things but I suggest we move out in a better area.'' he suggested, "Sakata-san will stay here to look after Chizuru while we're gone." he stated.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave while Ginpachi stayed behind. As the lazy-ass samurai-slash-professor looks out for Chizuru through the window, three girls walks towards him but he pays no mind, two of them stood next to him while the third one, the leader, enters the room.

The three girls are none other than Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, also known as the Dazzlings.

Adagio walks towards the side of Chizuru's bed, she then gently caress her hand on his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead, "Please get well soon, my prince." she said with a sincere smile.

Outside the room, Sonata was crying with tears and snots pouring down her face as Ginpachi handed her a tissue paper, much to her gratitude as Aria rolls her eyes in annoyance.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile outside the hospital at the gazebo, we see everyone gathered around Lelouch as the headmaster prepares himself for a very long explanation.

"So... what is it that you want to tell us, headmaster?'' Homura asked with her arms crossed.

Lelouch looks around before speaking, "First things first... have you ever heard of the Zero Goddesses?'' he asked.

Everyone looks at each other in confusion until Nanoha spoke, "I've heard about them.'' she claimed, "The Zero Goddesses we're the original Gods of ZeroTopia nd the entire multiverse before The Author took over." she stated.

Lelouch nodded, "That's right." he confirmed, "In fact... there are thirteen Zero Goddesses: Rhythm, Hope, Radiant, Callous, Loveless, Adamant, Discord, Harmony, Rejoice, Plague, Sadness, Light and Darkness." he enumerated, "They were once the protectors of ZeroTopia and the entire multiverse until their sudden demise." he stated.

"I see." Kenji spoke, "But what's that got anything to do with Chizuru?" he asked impatiently.

Ichigo then whacks the back of Kenji's head, "Patience, Kenji, the headmaster will get to that.'' he said as the orange-haired architect grumbled in annoyance.

Lelouch then continued, "As I said before... the Zero Goddesses we're once the protectors of ZeroTopia until they were perished.'' he repeated, "But what cause their demise?'' he asked, "Well... it turns out two out of the thirteen Goddesses holds a grudge to one another." he claimed.

"Really? Who?'' Frankie asked.

"Harmony and Discord." Lelouch replied, "Harmony, despite her namesake, is pretty rude, she is very competitive and takes pride to her powers. Discord, despite her namesake, is nice but is as competitive and prideful as Harmony." he explained, "The two Goddesses hates each others guts from day they first met and despite working together, the two never got along well.'' he said. "Their hatred towards each other led to an argument of whom is more stronger.'' he stated, "And with that, the two Goddess began to go on a series of baseless fights just to prove whom is stronger. Their fights has caused destruction and the balance of putting the protection of ZeroTopia was put into jeopardy." he pointed out, "The other Goddesses tried to stop them but the two are more focus in killing each other. The other Goddesses were left with no choice.'' he said.

"What did they do?'' Madoka asked.

"The other Goddesses decided to kill both Harmony and Discord while sacrificing themselves on the process." Lelouch replied which everyone gasped in shock. "However... before all of them could perish, both Harmony and Discord managed to spout a curse, a curse that all of them will be reincarnated one day. And whomever is the reincarnation of Harmony and Discord will continue on what the two never finished... to prove whom is much stronger. They said that their feud will never end until one if them falls." he stated, "After they perished, the Author took over as the protector of ZeroTopia and the entire multiverse, which is a very daunting task for a lone God." he finished.

"Woah... those Goddess are crazy." Deuce spoke, "Makes me don't want to interact with any one." he mused.

 _"How ironic for you to say that, son of Poseidon."_ Lelouch thought towards Deuce, "Anyway... do any of you see the connection between this and Chizuru?'' he asked.

Everyone thought about it until Eva spoke, "I see now.'' she claimed with a smirk.

"What is it, Eva-san?'' Negi asked.

"Chizuru... is a reincarnation of one of the Goddess." Eva pointed out.

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed." he confirmed, "Chizuru is a reincarnation of one of the Goddesses... the reincarnation of Harmony to be precise." he clarified.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"C-C-Chizuru is a reincarnation of a Goddess?!" Kenji squawked, "You got to be shitting us?!" he exclaimed.

"I kid you not, Kazama-san." Lelouch affirmed, "And while it's true that Chizuru is the reincarnation of Harmony, Harmony herself, also lives deep inside Chizuru's consciousness.'' he claimed.

"Like a Jinchuuriki.'' Naruto said earning a nod from the Geass user.

"That explains why such power is emitting from him." Eva stated.

"When I said before that I believed that Chizuru will wake up soon, the reason I said because I know Harmony won't let him stay in his current predicament." Lelouch stated, "Harmony is aware that if Chizuru dies, she'll die as well, so she will do anything to keep him alive and going until she settle things to whomever the reincarnation of Discord is." he explained.

"Just like a Jinchuuriki." Naruto repeated.

Clawd scratches his head, "That is a lot to take in." he admitted.

"At least we now know that Chizuru will wake up soon." Frankie pointed out.

"Eiiioouuuu...'' Ghoulia moaned.

"Ghoulia is right.'' Abbey spoke, "Chizuru may wake up soon but we have problem of who's Discord's reincarnation.'' she pointed out.

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed." he affirmed, "We may have an idea who Discord's reincarnation is but we can't be too sure, I am not giving any names to avoid panic." he stated.

"Sir, should we actually be worried about this?'' Lagoona asked.

Lelouch shook his head, "I would love to say that 'there's nothing worry about' but I can't.'' he admitted, "Harmony and whoever is the reincarnation of Discord has the ability to control over their reincarnation's body and if that happens, we'll be dealing a lot of headache." he explained.

This got everyone worried, "How do we stop it?'' Wally asked.

"We can prevent that from happening unless the reincarnation has taken full control of the Goddess' powers or if they managed to seal it.'' Lelouch replied.

"Welp! Since the Goddess are like the Jinchuurikis, I might be able to help Chizuru train and take control of these power." Naruto claimed.

"I can offer my resort for training." Eva offered with her arms crossed, "I had a feeling that this training will take a while longer to complete." she said with a grin.

Lelouch nodded, "Much appreciated.'' he replied in gratitude.

"All that's left is figuring out who is the reincarnation of Discord." Sunset pointed out.

Eva then pointed a finger at Madoka, "I gotta feeling that she's a reincarnation.'' she claimed much to everyone's surprise while Madoka squawked in response, "Just like Chizuru, I feel a large amount of God-like power inside of her.'' she pointed out.

"True but that's mostly the work of Akemi-san... inadvertently at that. She has been looping time over and over again which made Madoka's magical powers to grow stronger and stronger until it reaches God-like levels." Lelouch explained as everyone turns to Homura, whom looks away while whistling a tune.

Clawdeen turns to Madoka, "Time loop?'' she asked.

Madoka rubs the back of her head, "It's... a long story.'' she replied.

"But there is possibility that Kaname-san is a reincarnation of one of other Zero Goddesses... chances are that she's the reincarnation of Hope.'' Lelouch claimed.

"Hope..." Homura mused, "It's quite fitting if you ask me." she admitted making Madoka smile.

"Well... that's all I can say for now.'' Lelouch admitted, "Anyway... if you want to share this information to others, feel free to do so but please keep it in a minimum and try not sharing it to anyone that who would just blabber it." he advised.

Everyone thought before speaking, "Definitely not telling Heath/Araya/Tewi/Spectra/Yui." they all said at the same time.

Lelouch chuckled, "Well then... let's head back inside." he suggested, "I'm pretty sure that Sakata is bored out of his mind while waiting for us." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

As they made it back inside, they noticed that a few people are with Ginpachi-sensei standing in front of Chizuru's designated room. Alongside Ginpachi-sensei are Duncan Rosenblatt, Kenny Rogers, Hinata Hyuuga, Mato Kuroi and Tatsumi.

The others also recognized the Dazzlings and some are not thrilled about their presence.

"All right! What are you three doing here?!" Rainbow demanded while pointing an accusatory finger at the sirens.

Sonata then spoke, "Nothing! We're just here to check if Chizuru is doing okay!" she replied, "We even left him a basket of tacos on the table.'' she added pointing her finger at the basket of tacos on a table, right next to Chizuru's bed.

"That's... very thoughtful of you.'' Sunset pointed out in surprise.

"And Adagio even kissed Chizuru as a bonus.'' Sonata added with an innocent smile.

"SHE WHAT?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly, everyone including Lelouch and Ginpachi felt the chills moving through their spines, this is something that Yoshika should never find out.

Adagio brushes her hair, "What? Is it wrong for me to give the man I love a get well kiss?'' she asked indecorously.

Everyone were taken aback especially the Monster High gang, Frankie then spoke, "Okay... that I didn't see coming.'' she admitted. Draculaura then taps her shoulders, the young simulacrum turns and saw Draculaura pointing her finger at the fuming Fluttershy, "And... that as well.'' she added.

While everyone are still shock that Adagio is in love with Chizuru but there is one thing that they can all agree off... they should never, ever tell this to Yoshika.

As everyone shaken off their shock, Oohori then spoke, "Okay... since we don't know when Chizuru is waking up, we should take turns on watching him since we can't live it all to Yoshika.'' he stated.

"Good point." Duncan replied in agreement.

"And I suggest that Kenji should start first for tonight." Oohori said.

"What? Why me?!" Kenji demanded.

"Why not.'' Oohori replied with a smile.

"That's not a reason!" Kenji exclaimed, "Give me a good reason why I should be the first to watch over Chizuru!" he demanded.

"That's the reason, why not." Oohori clarified which infuriates the orange-haired architect further.

As this is going, inside the room as Chizuru lays on his bed, his eyes slowly opening up. The blonde let's out a few coughs as he raises his hand up as if he was trying to grab on to something, he let's out a small groan as he tries to get up but he feels the pain as he do so.

Back outside, as Kenji and Oohori continues their argument, Kenny looks inside and his eyes widen, "G-guys...'' he called out.

"What is it, Kenny?'' Duncan asked.

Kenny then let's out a smile as he pointed his finger to the room, "It's Chizuru... he is waking up!" he exclaimed in joy.

Everyone turns their attention towards the glass window and realized that Kenny was right, Chizuru is indeed waking up as evident of him moving his arms around while forcing himself to get up.

Everyone let's out a cheer, Hoodude and Pinkie hugs each other in happiness, Oohori and Shinozaki began to dance like idiots as Naruto and Ichigo shares a fist bump, Lagoona, Fluttershy and Nanoha cried in tears of joy as Adagio wipes the tears from her eyes while Yuuki sighed in relief as Aria pats his back.

Lelouch smiled as he spoke, "Someone call Nurse Kangoshi!" he ordered as Clawd and Gil nodded as they made their way towards the nurses' counter.

As Kenji and Duncan enters the room to assist the newly-awaken Chizuru, Nanoha wipes the tears from her eyes as she turns to Lelouch, "So... are you going to tell Chizuru what you told us earlier?'' she asked.

Lelouch shook his head, "Not at the moment." he replied, "I'll tell him on a later date but for now, he should focus on recovering his strength.'' he stated earning a nod from the Ace of Aces.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at Mami Tomoe's Cafe, we see Minto Aizawa entering the place as she made her way towards the counter where she was greeted by Mami Tomoe, herself. As this going on, we see Haruka Kanade carrying a tray of cakes and coffees as she approaches a table where Tsubasa Ootori and Madoka Amano are at and right behind them, we see Fumikage Tokoyami cleaning one table.

Lynette then enters the establishment and made her way towards one table with two girls having a conversation. The first girl has a long light brown hair and has lavender eyes. She wears a light blue uniform jacket, black skirt, white stockings and white boots. This is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen.

The second girl is shorter than Eila, she has a short gray hair and light-green eyes. She wears a black & white uniform dress, black stockings and brown shoes. This is Sanya V. Litvyak.

Lynette then took a seat at Eila and Sanya's table as she let's out a sigh, Eila turns to her, "So... how is Yoshika doing?'' she asked.

"Did she... ho-hum~ get enough sleep?'' Sanya asked between her yawns.

Lynette turns to Sanya with a blank look, "I should be asking you that question.'' she replied before letting out another sigh, "Yoshika is back at the dorms asleep, she has been awake all night." she stated.

"Well... after what happened to her boyfriend, I don't blame her." Eila admitted as she took a sip of her coffee.

Before anyone could speak, Black Star then came in running in the cafe, "Great news everyone, Chizuru is awake!" he announced with a big smile.

Upon hearing this, everyone let's out a loud cheer while some let's out a breath of relief.

Eila smiled as she turns to Lynette, "Ain't that great?" she asked with a smile only to be greeted by the sight of Lynette crying, "Gweh! What's wrong?'' she asked.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad that Chizuru is now okay..." Lynette cried, "Yoshika won't have to worry anymore..." she said in relief.

"Are you going to tell Yoshika about this?'' Sanya asked.

Lynette shook her head as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "Not yet.'' she replied, "She needs to rest for a while and after that, I'll tell her the wonderful news.'' she said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile inside one room in the pink dormitory, we see Maricar Funabori staring at the mirror attached on her desk. She had an unsure and fearful look on her face as she stares at her reflection on the mirror.

Suddenly... "Hello." a voice spoke from the mirror.

Funabori yelped as she fell to the floor, she quickly got up and ran out of the room in horror.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the plot especially the revelation that Chizuru is a reincarnation of a Goddess.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Shun Matsuoka from Kimi to Boku**

 **Asuna Kangoshi from** **Anime de Wakaru Shinryounaika**

 **Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and Sanya V. Litvyak are from Strike Witches**

 **Next chapter will be an epilogue, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: And I'm back with the epilogue and it will be short but a worthy conclusion. Anyway, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, the revelation that Chizuru Tachibana is a reincarnated Goddess and the introduction of the Zero Goddesses was quite well-received. Anyway for those whose wondering about the inspiration of the Zero Goddesses, they are a mixed of the Twelve Zodiacs, the Tailed Beasts, the Jupiter Sisters and the two idiot Gods that fought each other to death from XP4Universe's fics, I thank him for the inspiration.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - With Meliodas and Escanor already part of the fic, the characters you mentioned are already part of AWA and will appear later on.**

 **Anyway with that done, let's get it on with the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

It's been days since AWA Academy and Monster High has formed an alliance and both sides are getting along extremely well. Clawdeen Wolf has found herself a new friend in the form of Rarity as both having the same passion for fashion while Frankie Stein and Draculaura gets along with Sayaka Miki and Suzuna Taki after Madoka Kaname introduces them the former two to the latter. Meanwhile, Momo Belia Deviluke then introduces Venus McFlytrap to Fluttershy and the Eco-Kids and the plant teen monster got along well with them and would later grew a crush on Sandalwood.

It's also been days since Chizuru Tachibana woke up from his short-term coma, much to everyone's rejoice. But if there is anyone that is more than happy for Chizuru's recovery is Yoshika Miyafuji. When Yoshika learned that Chizuru is now awake, she quickly made her way to the hospital and when she got into the room, she was greeted by the sight of Chizuru's blank face as the blonde watches Natsu Dragneel, Yuuki Asaba, Cesaro Oohori, Hoodude Voodoo, Kieran Valentine, Gingka Hagane and Duncan Nelson messing around in his room.

Needless to say, Yoshika immediately jumps into his arms as she cried in happiness that he is now okay. Chizuru smiled as he hugs her while reassuring her at the same time.

After that, Lelouch Lamperogue and Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata arrives, though Yoshika tried to throw Ginpachi out as she feels the silver-haired man is a bad omen, much to the said silver-haired man's annoyance.

Lelouch then began to tell Chizuru and Yoshika about the Zero Goddesses and that Chizuru is the reincarnation of the Goddess, Harmony. Both Chizuru and Yoshika were shock, so shock that the former fainted, I guess the revelation that he is a reincarnation of a Goddess is too much for him to handle.

After recovering from their shock, Lelouch told Chizuru that to avoid from repeating the same thing that Harmony and Discord, he must train to take fully control of his God powers, so Harmony won't take over him.

Yoshika was initially against the idea but reluctantly agreed as she doesn't want Chizuru and whomever Discord's reincarnation to fight each other to death.

Chizuru agreed to train and promised that he won't let Harmony take control of him.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Mahora Academy, Eva's Cottage**

Days later inside Evangeline's Resort which situated inside Eva's Cottage.

The resort is a miniaturized world located within a glass diorama sphere belonging to Evangeline A.K. McDowell located within her cottage.

Permanently set within a summer-like atmosphere, the top of the tower contains a pool and spa as well as basic residential properties like sleeping area and a kitchen. At the base of the tower is a tropical beach with a pseudo-ocean. Within the tower is a private palace; featuring a large indoor bath, a dinning room overlooking the ocean and a library and study where Evangeline keeps books and scrolls on various magic techniques and spells. The tower is also populated by various servants that are considered the "older sisters" of Chachamaru Karakuri. Kinda like an alternate world, time moves at an accelerated rate of 24 times within the resort, where a single hour in the outside world is equivalent to a full day within the sphere.

A truly perfect place to train or to relaxed when you're at it.

Currently standing on the sandy beach, we see Naruto Uzumaki and Eva waiting for someone. Naruto is currently wearing a brown sleeveless tank top, black jogging pants and white sneakers. Eva currently wearing a white long-sleeve blouse, red skirt, black stockings and brown shoes.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, they turn around and saw Chizuru walking towards them. Chizuru is currently wearing a black t-shirt that says 'AWA Performance Center', black shorts, white socks and blue sneakers.

Eva smirked, "I was wondering when are you going to arrive." she mused.

Naruto smiled, "Are you ready for your training, Chizuru?'' he asked.

Chizuru smiled back, "Ready as I ever be." he replied.

* * *

 **(Play** **Onna no Ko Otoko no Ko by Yuko Ogura)**

The music starts with the face of Chizuru Tachibana circling on the screen.

 _Otoko no ko wa Onna no ko no Koto Itsumo_

 _Oikaketeru Ichinichijuu_

 _Onna no ko no Koto Bakari Kangaeteru_

The scene then transitions of a still image of Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Lagoona Blue panning downward while a chibi-version of Clawd Wolf is seen on the bottom right of the screen riding a bicycle.

 _Dakedo Otoko no ko wa Yappari Sukoshi BAKA de_

 _Zenzen Onna no ko no Kimochi Nante_

 _HORA Wakaranai Mitai_

The scene then transitions of a still image of Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap and Spectra Vondergeist panning from left to right while a chibi-version of Deuce Gorgon is seen on the left bottom on the screen reading a book on a desk.

 _Nee Hontou ni Hontou ni o-BAKA-san_

 _Oshiete Ageyo ka o-BAKA-san sou_

 _Kono yo de Ichiban Taisetsu na KOTO wa_

 _Zettai HAZU Shicha Ikenai Koto wa ne_

 _Yappari TAIMINGU Dato Omou Desho_

The scene then transitions of a still image of Juvia Lockser, Tsuyu Asui, Rainbow Dash, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Kurumu Kurono and Kagari Izuriha (all girls are wearing swimsuits) panning downward while a chibi-version of Gillington "Gil" Webber is seen standing on the right bottom on the screen with a mad blush on his face.

 _Sou Suki Dato iu no mo_

 _DEETO wo Suru no mo Nani wo Suru no Demo_

 _UU KISU to ka Suru no mo_

 _Sayonara iu no mo Donna Toki ni Demo_

The scene then transitions of a still image of Abbey Bominable, Operetta, Howleen Wolf, Toralei Stripes, C.A. Cupid and Gory Fangtell panning from right to left while a chibi-version of Manny Taur is seen on the left bottom of the screen running forward.

 _Sou Kono yo de Ichiban Taisetsu na KOTO wa_

 _Yappari TAIMINGU Dato Omou no de_

 _Omou no Dakedo_

The scene then transitions of a still image of Yoshika Miyafuji (that looks likes she is drench in water but had a smile on her face) panning upwards while a chibi-version of Chizuru is seen riding a sailboat fishing until he pulls out a Magikarp.

 _RARARA~_

The scene then transitions of a still image of chibi-versions of Chizuru, Clawd, Deuce, Gil and Manny sitting on top of a hill while staring at the sunset until the music ends.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

At the Pink Dormitory, we go inside one room to see Maricar Funabori staring at the mirror at the mirror attached on her desk. She had an unsure and fearful look on her face as she stares at her reflection on the mirror.

"Please do not be afraid." a voice said.

"Wh-Who are you? W-What are you?'' Funabori asked in fear.

"Me?'' the voice replied. The shot then transitions on the mirror but instead of Funabori's reflection, on the mirror is a woman. The woman has a gray skin tone, a long white styled in a hime-cut, red eyes and has a pointy ears. She wears a skimpy black & white one piece collared-bikini, flared-designed thigh-high socks, white boots, golden necklace and a black headpiece. The woman smiled at her, "My name is Discord." she introduced herself.

 **And that's it for this fic! I hope you all enjoy it!** **I love to thank everyone who've read this Mission Fic from start to finish, I really appreciate it!**

 **And so, it was revealed that Funabori is a reincarnation as well... of Discord, of all Goddesses. How will this now effect her life?**

 **These is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Discord is an OC of mine**

 **With this Mission Fic concluded, I am now going to write another chapter of the AWA Stories! Also, I already had plans for the next Mission Fic, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
